A New Hero, A New Universe
by Freak4Lucario
Summary: In the world of Pokemon, beings from a different universe visit Edge's world. But are they friend or fo? This encounter leads to something beyond Edge's imagination. Watch as he gains new friends and new abilities.
1. The Darkness Rises, New Blue Hope

Hello new readers and to those who read my first story, welcome back. This time, I'm gonna try something new. I hope you guys like , all characters used belongs to their rightful owners. If I owned them, I'd be rich, but Im not. Enjoy. First chapter is called The Darkness Rises, New Blue Hope.

* * *

Hi. My names Edge. Im just a simple Riolu in the world of Pokemon. I have a few friends that talk with. Two other Riolus, ones a shiny, and a Lucario. However, they're all out, traveling together. Its been three months since I've seen them and Im a bit sad because of it. They help me control my Aura so I can become stronger. They asked me to go with them, but Im not a traveler, even though I want to try. Im just kinda scared of the unknown.

Even though they are the only ones I talk to, I do communicate with other Pokemon. I just do talk to them. If they ask how Im doing, I just give them a thumbs up. If they say hello, I just wae in responce. Im a little anti-social, not rude.

I started to think that waiting for my friends wasn't gonna haelp me with my training, so I started training on my own. I find strong looking trees and I practice creating and launching Aura Spheres. But they all end up in faliure. They never last long enough to reach my target or they don't form at all. I stuggle a little, but thats why I had friends to help me out.

All of a sudden, it got darker out and rather quickly too. The clouds where white, but then quickly turned dark. "Maybe its gonna rain. Better find somewhere to stay till the storm pass. As I started walking to find a place to claim for a while, something felt...off. Like something was here that wasn't suppost to be here.

I then saw an uncouncous Gardivor, laying on the forest floor. I quickly ran to the Pokemon to make sure it was still breathing. From the details, it was a female. When I got to her, I shook her gently. "Miss? Miss, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

She then opened her eyes, stairing at me and I staired back. She then began to speak. "Black...creatures...dangerous...get... ...here..." Here eyes then fell shut. There was nothing I could of done for here. I found some white flowers and I set them on her chest with her hands on them. I didn't know where, but its the lest I could do for her. "What is going on?" I said to myself. I then heard some distant screaming and turned to it.

I was about to run in the direction the screaming came from, but then I found myself surrounded by...black holes in the ground? Then out of the holes came out these weird looking black creatures. Wait, black creatures? "These are those creatures that Gardivor warned me about" I gasped. Oh no. Im surrounded by ten of those dangerous creatures. This looks like a lossing battle. I readyed myself as the first one lunged at me. I managed to take it down with a force palm and it quickly disappeared.

"What are these thing? Why are they attack us?" All my questions where left unawnsered as more started to attack me. I managed to beat six more, but I started tiring out as more started pop up. "I can't keep this up" I huffed. Im so out of breath, I can bearly talk. "I guess this is how it ends for me. Killed by unknown creatures." With one last look, I saw a one of the creatures jump at me to finish me off. I closed my eyes shut, prepairing for the worse. After three seconds, of that felt like minutes, I reopened my eyes and looked up to find someone, or something, standing infront of me with an unusual item in its hand. It was in a shap of a key and was gold color.

It turned to looked at me giving me a better look at my savior. "Gosh, Im glad Im not too late. Are ya alright there?" I could tell that it was a male being and looked like a mouse and was as big as me. "Yeah, Im fine. Some of them got some lucky shots on me and Im a bit winded. Over all, nothing broken."

Suddenly, another creature jumped at use, but was quickly taken down with one swing of that mouse's key. "What is that thing your holding and who are you?" I asked. "My name is Mickey and this is a keyblade." Three more jumped at use and Micky took them down with one swing. He is really skilled at fighting for someone who don't seem to fight so much.

Then, with a mightly swing, he pointed his...what was it called again? Keyblade! Thats it. He swung his keyblade so it was pointing to the sky. Then he shouted "Thundra" and lighting shot down from out of nowhere and took out those creatures, just to have more replace them "They just keep coming! What are these things?" "Heartless" Micky awnsered. "Heartless?" "Dark creatures that are formed from the darkness in peoples hearts. As long as there are those with a little bit of darkness in their hearts, no matter how good they are, the Heartless will never be gone."

I took all of this information in, thinking that it might be important. "And really, Im getting tired of looking at them. They are more of a pest then a threat." "Not in my case." I said. I fell to one knee. My legs just couldn't support me. They demanded rest. Mickey took notice to my stiuation and then did the same motion when he called for the thunder to strike his enemies, but ended up calling something else. "Stopza!" Then all the Heartless stopped moving like they,re frozen in time. Mickey then turned to me and pointed his keyblade at me and the said "Cure". "Feeling better?" He asked. "Yeah, I feel better. Thanks a lot." I said while giving a little bow in thanks.

"Please, no need to bow. Lets just get out of here. I can't hold them like this forever." He said with a serious exspression on his face. I nodded and we head off. Wow. Someone I just met and Im following him. Well, his aura does seem good and pure, unlike those Heartless. I couldn't read anything off of them, but their looks is enough to tell me that they aren't friendly as well as their actions.

We kept running and running unti? we reached a clearing with some sort of ship in the middle of it. We then started walking towards it and I noticed that I didn't introduced myself. "Oh hey, I didn't tell you my name. My names Edge." "Oh don't worry. I already know who you are. Your special." "What? Special? Im sorry, but you must be mistakened. I can't be special. Im not even that strong. You took out those Heartless with one swing for each of them. I had to use my moves to take them down. Im really sorry, but Im not what you think. I said, explaining myself to Mickey. "Oh nonsense. Otherwise, master Yan Sid wouldn't have gotten me to retreave you." "Wait. You where sent for me?" I started to think that I might be used somehow. Im not gonna be turned into some minion for anyone. I got into a fighting stance, just in case I was gonna be taken by force.

"Calm down. Im not gonna force ya to come with me. But if you want your wrold to be saved from Organization XIII, then you'll want to come with me so you can help use and save your world, cause as we speak, your world is becoming more and more in control by the Organization and the darkness." I thought about that. This is my home and I wasn't about to lose it. "Alright. I follow." "Then lets get on the Gummi Ship" As we made our way to the... Gummi Ship...we got ambused with some kind of dark void popping up in front of us and a hooded figure stepped out. "Master Xehanort! Edge! Run! Get to the Gummi Ship!" I nodded and ran past the hunch back figure named Xehanort and made my way to the ship. While I was doing that, I looked back and noticed that he snapped his fingers.

Then I found myself on the ground witha tall, black armored figure standing in front of me. I must of ran into him when I wasn't looking. He looked like he was young and had spikey, brown hair. Something tells me he wasn't friendly. I got up and started backing away in fear of what might happen if I tried fighting him. He then started walking slowly towards me. Then out of nowhere, another black armored figure appeared, looking like he was young as well, and had spikey white hair. Then, they both made black keyblades, similar to Mickye's and swung at me, just to have Mickey run to my aid and block both attacks at the same time. "Sora, Riku, please. Come back. Wake up. The Darkness has taken you guys over. Your not thinking clearly. Please come back to us, my friends." Friends? Why would his friends try to kill me with they'reblack keyblades? This isn't making any sense.

The two remained silent and got into they're fighting stance. "As you can see, they obay me now. Words are useless."said annold voice, from which I assume would be Xehanort's voice. "I'll break your dark hold on them and set them free from your control." "Ahhh, thats where your wrong, little king." Wait. King? Mickey? WHAT?! Im just completely dumbfounded. "As soon as your little blue friend there is dead, there will be no threats to my plans, with the help of all of the other villains in the other worlds. But since this world does not have such a being, I'll just destroy it,using the darkness when my plans have been fulfilled. But we can't have you getting in the way now can we, Edge?" I flinched as I heard him mention my name. He wants me dead? For something that Im completely clueless on? Well ain't this nice?

Then Sora and Riku vansihed in a blink of an eyd and then Riku reappeared, pinning Mickey to a nearby tree. I was about to rush to help him but then got pinned to the ground by, who I assume, by Sora, getting some dirt and grass in my eyes. After blinking a couple of times, I managed to get some of the grass and dirt out of my eyes just to see Xehanort walk ovef to me and place a hand on my head. "Darkness, take over and destroy." I then began to feel a burning pain inside me. Sora released his hold on me and was able to squirm around in unbearable pain. "No, please! Stop this! Stop this right now!" I heard Mickey say, just to get no results. This pain felt like it was gonna kill me and I didn't know how to stop it. Seconds later, I seen myself get surrounded by a blue glow and it got brighter and brighter. Then it got absorbed inside of me quickly. Then, just as quickly, exsploded out of me, along with black smoke that I would assume would be the darkness that got put into me. I began to feel the pain go away, but then I felt winded again but managed to stand up. Not knowing where this power came from, I concentrated on it and made another blast, pushing Xehanort, Sora, and Riku away, freeing Micky from Riku's hold.

I smirked at my results and began to feel tried all over again. Dega vu much (Not sure if I spelled that right) I was about to fall forward until I felt a pair of hands catch me and help support me by putting my arm around him. "Told ya. Your special." I slightly chuckled at that comment and we made our way to the Gummi Ship. He put me in one of the passanger seat and he took the driver's seat. "Mickey. I feel weak. And cold. I..can't feel my arms. I feel tired." "Oh no. We need to get you to master Yen Sid, and fast!" He then started the ship and we where off. I seen us heading towards some kind of bright light before I blacked out.

I woked up in a bed and I looked around, just to a empty room with tan colored walls. After a few seconds, I seen the door swing open and Mickey running through the door way towards me. "EDGE! THANK GOODNESS! I almost thought we lost you to the darkness!" He said as he pulled me in for a hug. Its been three months since I last felt a hug. The last time I felt a hug was when my friends where still around. Remembering my friends, I hoped that they where alright. That Gardivor and the distant screaming from the forest made wonder if the attack affected the whole world or not. Wait. Where am I? "Um Mickey. Where are we?" "Master Yen Sid's tower. He'll be joining us soon." I nodded and then asked another question. "That guy, he called you "little king". What does he mean by that?" "Well, in a place called Disney Castle, Im the king and a strong keyblade weilder."So is there a queen?" "Yep. Queen Minnie. And if your wondering, yes she's a mouse like me.

I chuckled at that remark. Seems that he knew my next question. But now I had to as a serious question. "What do you need me for?" Mickey's smile went to a frown. "Well, there is a power inside of you that can help with our problem. That is that we need to free Sora and Riku from the dark hold on them. Xehanort has control over them, the Heartless, and The Nobodies." "Nobodies?" There seems to be so much to know about what I got myself into. Jeez. "A Nobody is someone without a heart. Those dark parts of a person's heart is what creates a Heartless. By defeating Heartless, the trapped hearts in them are released and are able to move on and removes the darkness from the hearts. But we need your help to help free Sora and Riku. Though they aren't Heartless, but their hearts still need to be freed from the darkness."

"Okay, but you still haven't anwsered my question. What do you need me for?" I asked with mild irritation."Well, Edge, we need your help to complete this task. We are new few in Keyblade weilders. Though you are from a different world, Yen Sid was able to use his power and-" "And was able to find another being with the power to weild a keyblade." " Master Yen Sid!" Mickey said in suprise as he saluted to his master. Heh, a king who salutes to someone. Now I have seen it all. Take about a brain over load.

"So, this is our little power house?" Yen Sid sain with a smile. "It is very nice to finally meet you." He continued. "Likewise. So um...I still don't understand what going on. All I understand is the you guys need me to stop some...dark plot and save other worlds. Right?" I directed the question to Yen Sid. "Yes. And believe it or not, you have a keyblade of your own, you just got to unlock that power." "Well if you haven't already known this, I can't even use Bone Rush. How do you exspect me to summon a keyblade with lack of knowladge of it?" I said with even more irritation. For people that know my name, they don't seem to know anything else about me.

"We got that all figured out. Usually it takes a long time to master the keyblade, but we've found away around that, specially for you. Mickey..." Mickey nodded and pulled out a little box and placed it on my lap. "This should help." Mickey said to me. I began to open the tiny box and it revealec to have, inside it, a little blue gem. "Um... is this like some kinda joke? Its just some neckless." "This "neckless" can help you use your power to summon your own keyblade but it won't make you stronger, it will act as your teacher until your familiar with the summoning." Yen Sid explained. Okay, now this neckless seems alright. I was about to put it on, until I felt a familiar burning feeling inside of me again.

I dropped tbe gem and it hit the floor. I tossed and turned on the bed in agony. The pain felt like it was getting worse. I couldn't see anything cause my eyes were closed in pain, but I felt Mickey trying to help calm me down and tried holding me down so I didn't fall off the bed. "Master Yen Sid, its the darkess from Xehanort. Please, can't you do something for him?" I couldn't tell what was going on, but I managed to open one of my eyes to see a bright light, coming from Yen Sid. I reclosed my eyes from too much pain, but then felt some kind of fabric go around my neck and the pain went away a second later.

"There, this scarf has the power to keep the darkness away. Any darkness that attempts to control or eleiminate you, shall be despelled. Your safe from the darkness as long as that stays with you. Also, the darkness can't even touch the scarf." "Why is it black?" I asked. "I assumed thats the color you wanted. I can change it if you want?" "Naw, its fine. Actually..." I started while getting up from the bed. "...I think it makes me look kinda cool and heroic. Don't you think?" I said with my paws in a fist and on my hips. "Wait." Mickey said. He then bent down and grabbed the gem neckless, went behind me, and wrapped it around my neck. I readjusted the scarf and neckless so the scarf was over my neckless. "There. Now you look cool and heroic." We both ended up laughing at the comment and Yan Sid just chuckled at us.

"Well this seems to be a happy, fun group." I looked around to figure out where the male voice came from only to see some black portal open. Then a figure in a black, similar to Xehnaort's, stepped out of the portal. "So, this is our smallest keyblade weilder? If it wasn't for his looks-" "Axel! I have told you, using the the darkness is reckless!" Mickey said with irritation. "And I have told you, my names not Axel anymore. My name is Lea. Got it memorized?" What is it about this guy that I can't take seriously? Oh well. "Nice to meet you Lea. Im Edge. Course you probibly already knew that." "Yep. We got to know all of our new keyblade weilders. And I see that you got Yen Sid's gift. And more." Lea said, interested at my scarf.

"It protects him from the darkness. Xehnaort tried to kill Edge, using the darkness. This scarf acts like his shield." Mickey explained. "I got one more gift to give you before you start your training." Yan Sid said. He reached his hand out towards me. Light shot out from his hand and hit my scarf. "There. Now you can use the magic that other keyblade masters can use." "Even the ones that Mickey can use?" I asked with excitment. His powers where really strong. If I had that kind of power, I can feel more useful and help out in their problem and my world's problem. "Yes. Now then, we must see if you can your new powers and summon your own keyblade." "Im gonna tell you one thing Edge. Its not easy materializing a keyblade. I've had trouble doing it." Lea stated.

Wow. So im the third other keyblade weilder here huh? Well, at lease I got people to learn from. "Its all the flick of the wrist." Lea said. I got a little confused. He makes it sound easy, but he first said that it was hard. Jeez, these people need to make up their minds. Is it hard or is it easy? Mickey seen me look a little confused and discouraged, so he showed me what to do. He held out his hand and his golden keyblade appeared out of thin air. "Alright. Here it goes." I held out my hand and flicked me wrist a little, as Lea tolded me. Then in an instant, a blue colored keyblade, similar to Mickey's, appeared, in my hand. I quickly grabbed the handle of the weapon and learned that it didn't have much weight to it, despite the look of it. The bottom of the handle had a chain on it and at the end of it, had a small pokeball.

"Whoa!" That was all I could say. I just stood there, stairing at the keyblade that just formed in my hand. When it formed, ghere was a bright blue flash of light, then this thing appeared. "Well done. You definitly are the one we were looking for." Yen Sid said. I turned to him and gave him a smile. I then gave the keyblade a few swing so I could get used to it. Then I choosed the fighting stance with the keyblade in front of me, like Im ready for anything.

"Well then. Up for a little spare Edge?" Mickey said to me. "Um...I...I don't know. I don't think I would pose as a challenge." I said. "Don't be worried. I wouldn't use my full power." Then Yen Sid stepped in."Um, the spare would have to wait. One of the worlds are under attack right now. We must lend our help." Mickey had a suprised look on his face, but then turned into a serious look. "Right. Which world master Yen Sid?" "Hollow Bastion. Leon and Cloud are fighting off the attackers right now. But we must lend support right away. But don't take the Gummi Ship. Its not fast enough." "Then how do we get to Hollow Bastion, and fast?" I asked, not really knowing anything of the world.

"I shall teleport you to the world. Every second that is wasted, the sooner the world will fall to the darkness. We must act quickly." Yen Sid explained. "Right. Ready Lea?" He summoned his keyblade. It appeared out of fire and out came his keyblade. It had a round, spikey handle colored in red. At the top of the handle was the blade part. It looked like fire. "Ready Mickey." Mickey nodded, then looked at me. "It will be easier for you to learn in battle. Don't worry. I will stick by you and help you when in trouble. So. You ready?" I stood, with my keyblade in hand, and stood with my back straight. Trying to seem more confident. "R-ready. Lets go."

"We are ready master Yen Sid. Send us to Hollow Bastion." Lea then got beside me on my left while Mickey was on my right. Yen Sid then raised both of his hands up in the air and we got surrounded by a golden light. It got so bright that I sheilded my eyes. Next thing I knew, we were at a town. Buildings looked partially destroyed, holes in the ground. I felt bad for this place. "Lea. You go look for Leon and help him. Edge and I will got look for Cloud and help him." Lea nodded and took off running. Mickey then started running in the opposite dicrection and I followed him.

We then eventually ran into Heartless. "Edge, these are low leveled Heartless. You take them on. I'll stand by in case you need help." Hmm. Four Heartless and me. I guess this should be easy. "Alright." I said. I then began to run right at them, readying my keyblade. Either these Heartless are weak or this keyblade is powerful, cause I was able to take each of them down with one hit. I looked at the keyblade in suprised but then seen a faint glow from the left corner of my eye. My blue gem was glowing. This gem must help with the power of the keyblade. Of course, until I get better with it. "Well done. Lets keep moving." "Right."

Mickey and I kept moving, slashing through waves and waves of Heartless until we heard distant fighting. "Sounds like Cloud is nearby." Mickey said. Realizing this, I concentrated on using my Aura Sight and locate Cloud. "I know where he is. Follow me." I said and I started run with Mickey following after me. We eventually found Cloud, weilding a huge sword wrapped in some kind of bandage. He had on some kind of black uniform with armor plating on his left shoulder and on his right arm. He was finishing up the last of the enemies and then took notice of us.

"Glad you could make it Mickey. Who's your friend?" He said. He seemed kind of interested at my appearence. "My name is Edge. Nice to meet you." "Likewise. So your a keyblade weilder too?" "New keyblade weilder. I still have a lot to learn." "But your still important either way." Mickey said. I smiled, glad that he thinks that I can be of some help. Then out of nowhere, portals opened up, with more Heartless coming out of them.

We all then had our backs to each other, with our weapons ready. "This meet and greeg will have to wait. We got Heartless to deal with." Cloud said. "I hope your ready Edge, this fight looks like its gonna be tough." "Well then, lets get them before they get us." Mickey and I looked at each other, nodded, and looked back at our enemies. Then all at once, they charged at us. "Look out! Here they come!"

-To be Continued-

* * *

Well here's the first part. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll work on the next chapter in due time. Remember to R&R. But pleases, no flames.

Will Edge survive his first fight with his keyblade? Find out next time.


	2. Mega Gifts and Pain

Hello readers. Here's the next chapter of my new story. Im just gonna say, Im suprised when I looked to see how many people read this in one day. I just want to say thank you. Im glad you guys took the time to read my story. Now then, we left off with Edge and Mickey meeting up with Cloud. Then they got surrounded by countless Heartless. One thing remains. Who's responsible for this? Enjoy.

* * *

"Look out! Here they come!" Cloud shouted. Next thing I knew, we were in a fight to survive this attack. Cloud, Mickey, and I stood in a triangle formation, trying our best to beat back the Heartless, but It wasn't easy. Enemies of all different sizes came at us. Some on the ground, some in the air, you name it. Something I wasn't ready for, but then again, I wasn't ready for this journey either and look at me now.

But I can say that Im handle myself right now. These Heartless aren't hard to take out now with this keyblade. I was slashing the Heartless, left and right, realeasing these trapped hearts from the Heartless. It did feel good, knowing that I have freed something from these dark beings. But I couldn't think about that for too long cause another Heartless would show up to take the place of the one I would defeat. Seems like an endless mob of these thing. I knew that eventually we would tired from this.

"Thundara!" I heard Mickey yell, and just like before, thunder bolts shot from the sky came down and took out some of the Heartless. "Edge, you have that power too remember? Use the keyblade! Hold it to the sky and call out Thunder. It works for other magic attacks too." Mickey instructed me. I nodded and did as I was told. "Thunder!" I called out and just like with Mickey's attack, thunder shot from the sky. Though it seemed weaker than Mickey, but Im not complaining. I can use other elemental attacks that I should't be able to. However, this didn't seem to make much of a difference, as the Heartless continued to try and defeat us. We eventually began to tire out, just as I thought.

"Mickey...I don't know...how much longer...we can hold out..." Cloud said between gasps. "Same here..." Mickey said. Though Im getting a bit tired too, being a Fighting type, I can hold out a bit longer. Both Mickey and Cloud were down on one knee, using their weapons to help support them. "Oh no. No no no no no! Guys I need you. Please, you got to get up! I can't do this by myself." I stood there, confused and worried. I didn't know how much longer I would be able hold them off on my own, but I had to try. I had to try and defend my friends. But this didn't last long, as I became out of breath, but I was still standing.

"I just...can't! Im sorry I let you guys down. I can't do this by myself." "And you don't have to either!" A familiar voice said. At that moment, some of the Heartless in front of me bursted into flames. Then some of the Heartless behind me dissapeared at the sound of a blade slashing right through them. "Can't let you have all the fun." "Lea!" I said with a big smile on my face, glad to see him. "I'llalways be around to help. But I didn't come alone" Lea said while pointing behind me. I turned arou d to see a guy with a big sword, almost like Cloud's, and wearing a leather jacket and black pants.

"You must be Leon." "And you must be Edge. Lea told me about you. We will lend our support to help you. We just hope you will do the same." Leon said while looking at me and giving me a smile. "You can count on me!" I said with a confident smile. Just then, a flyi g Heartless swooped down at me. "Edge! Look out!" Mickey yelled out at me. He must of recovered. I looked up to see a Heartless coming straight at me. I was frozen from fear and suprise that I just could react. I just stood there wide eyed. Then something else went flying through the air and took out the flying Heartless.

"I followed the object with my eyes and seen it go back to the one who threw it. "Yuffie to the rescue!" Said a girl who I assume is named Yuffie. She looked like a teenaged girl with short black hair, had a black leather jacket and dark green shorts with black shoes. She also had a green hea band on. Her weapon of chooise, a big throwing star that acts like a boomarang. She seems like she capable of defending herself.

I felthappy that we have more help. Mickey used his magic again and gave the rest of us more energy to fight. So then the six of us took our fighting positions and started to take out the Heartless. This time, it was much more easy to fight back. After a few minutes, we all heard an unknown voice. "Enough!" Next thing I knew, all the others where binded, unable to move, by the darkness. I was, however, untouched thanks to my scarf.

"Hmph. Seems like your have some shield from the darkness." I seen a black hooded figure, but had a different voice than Xehanort's. "What can I say? Im different." I said while pointing my keyblade at the figure. "Then I heard Mickey call out. "Xaldin release us!" "Don't worry. I will. Just as soon as I take care of little blue , seems that Im everyones favorite. "Thats what you think!"I said, getting in my fighting stance "Thats what I know!" Xaldin said while summoning six spears from the darkness. They then start floating around him. "Why don't you take off your hood?" I said so I could get a better look at his face. "You won't be around long enough for that to matter. Now die!" He said while launching one of his spears at me. I reacted by hitting the spear to the side, thinking he might be down a spear. But it ended up just going back to him.

"Are you not trying? Or are you that bad at fighting?" I taunting. "Hmph, so you can fight. But that mouth of yours is gonna get you killed." Xaldin said. I must of annoyed him. Not what I was going for, but I'll take it. "Bring it!" "With pleasure" He came at me with speed, faster than what I can keep up with. However, I managed to block his attack when he swung a spear down at me. I anwsered back with a vertical swing, but he dodged out of the way before.

"Fire Edge! Point your keyblade and call out Fire! Mickey yelled out. I wish he could help me out here, but Im fighting this fight alone right now. I pointed my keyblade at Xaldin. "Fire!" And a fire ball shot out from the keyblade and nailed Xaldin, causing him to fall on his back. I followed up by getting close so I could land more hits. Xaldin got back up, but looked a little dazed, giving me the chance to strike him with my keyblade. I landed multipale hits. But then he recovered and used his own magic. He used some sort of wind magic and it lifted me up in the air. Then he summoned his own lighting strike and it hit me, hard. He still had a hold of me with his wind magic, so I couldn't move. I got tired of this.

"Extreme Speed!" I managed to free myself by using this move to launch myself from the wind he was commanding. Still using Extreme Speed, I moved quickly to get back to Xaldin and land more hits. With one more hit, I swung as hard as I could and sent him flying backwards. He then hit the ground, hard, and remained motionless. "Don't mess with me or my friends!" I said angered by his attemp to take me and my friends out. "Edge you did it!" I heard Mickey call out. I then seen everyone come running towards me, all cheering for my victory.

"I got to say, your just like Sora when he wasn't controlled by the darkness. But hey, well done...um..." Yuffie said, while looking down at herself, trying to fix her jacket. "Oh, my name is Edge." I said, course she should of known when Mickey yelled out to me. Maybe she wasn't paying attention. "Oh that sounds like a heroic...OH MY GOSH YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Yuffie yelled out as she picked me up and gave me a really strong hug. Man she stronger than she looks. "Yuffie...can't...breath...things...getting...dark..." "Whoops. Sorry." She said while putting me down. I doubled over, tryi g to regain my breath.

"Yuffie, I told you about him already. There was no need to do that." Mickey said. "Well I couldn't help it. He looks so cute. Like a little puppy dog." I was able to regain my breath. "Please...just...don't do that again. Fighting is enough to get me winded." Don't worry. I'll hold back the urge. Oh there is somethi g I was hoping for you to tell me about. You see..." She started and reached in her pocket and pulled something out. "...I found this stone... but no one knows what it is. Its nothing like we have seen before. Have you seen it? She held the stone out, showing me it."Where did you get that!?" I said, suprised that she even found a stone like that.

I told you, I found it. What is it!?" "Thats a Mega Stone!" "Mega Stone?" "Yeah. Lucarionite to be exact. It allows my kind, after I evolve, to turn into a different form for a while and gain more power. We become stronger and can deal massive damage." I said. Oh I just was to take the stone, since its usless to her, but again, Im not rude. "So when you "evolve" you'll change?" Yuffie asked with milded intrest as well as the others. "Yeah. Into, whats called, a Lucario. Then I can use that stone to Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario, with an awsome new look, but for a limited time." "Well, looks like you can use. Hold on." She turned her back to me, messing with something. After a few seconds, she turned around.

"Here. I turned it into a little pin." She then walked towards mevand pinned it to my scarf, near the front part of my neck. "There. Hands free." "Thank you so much. These are hard to find. I still wonder how it got here, but I guess Im really lucky huh?" "Aw isn't this nice? A little girl and her pet." Now that jusy ain't right. "PET? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PET!?" Xaldin got back up. I can't believe it. I thought that I got him good, but I guess not.

"Oh. Touched something. Didn't I? Oh well. Enjoy that stone, cause its gonna be the last thing that will survive from your world." "What do you mean? I still got my friends back in my world." I started to get confused by what he meant. Man I getting confused easily here aren't I? "Why don't I show you." Xladin exstended his arm and a window of darkness appeared in front of us. We then began to see figures in the dark window. "This is a play back on your world" Xaldin said.

I couldn't believe what I saw. I seen my friends, the two Riolus and the Lucario. "I pitty them. They might as well be dead without a name. They never did care for names other than what thry are. Am I correct?" I always wondered why they didn't want a nickname, but I never pushed it. But going back to the what Xladin was showing me, my friends where trying to defend themselfs from the Heartless, but it looked like a lossing battle. First, the Riolu that looked like me was the first to fall. After a while, the Shiny Riolu fell. Lucario was still standing, but badly hurt. He was shooting of Aura Spheres after Aura Spheres, but down on one knee. The a Heartless jumped at him. Then the dark window faded away.

"See? Nothing on that world will survive." Xaldin said, looking like he was victorious. I stood there, wide eyed. Refusing to believe what was shown. I fell down to my knees. "No. No this can't be true. This can't be real." Tears began to form in my eyes. I felt like I got punched in the gut. I was on my paws and knees, with emotional pain inside. "Edge..." Mickey said, looking back at me. I couldn't respawn. My saddness took over and I started crying. "Be gone Xaldin. You attack failed. You lost." "Maybe so, but its not over yet." I looked up, still crying, I seen him going through a portal of darkness and disappeared.

After that, I looked down at the ground, tears running down my face and hitting the ground below me. "Why...why did this have to happen? I could of...could of..." "No Edge. Don't think this is your fault. There was nothing you could of done." Mickey said. "Maybe we should head back to Yen Sid's tower. Let Edge have sometime to recover." Lea said. "Right. Master Yen Sid! We are ready to head back!" Out of nowhere, a bright light came out of the ground a few feet away from us."Come on Edge." Mickey said and he helped me up and lead me to the portal from Yen Sid. "Why...?" I kept saying through my crying. My friends back at my world were my only family. For all I know, they could be gone. And I couldn't be there for them.

We ended back at Yen Sid's tower. "Welcome back. How did it go?" Yen Sid asked us. "Master, Edge needs sometime to recover." "I understand." Mickey lead me down to a door, assuming thats the room I woke up in. "Lea. What happened? "Well..." Mickey opened the door and we walked in. He colsed it before we could hear Lea say anything else to Yes Sid. I went over to the bed and collasped right on it. I started crying even harder into the pillow, trying to get my saddness and frustration out.

"Edge. Im sorry for what has happened. I wish there was something I could do to help." I felt the bed move. Mickey must of sat on it. "I w-wish that I-I could of done something to." I said. I lifted my head from the pillow, the fur near my eyes were soaked from my tears. "And yet, I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I said with rage. Mickey flinched and then looked away, down at the ground. I burried my face pack into the pillow. "It should of been me. Not them." I said with guilt that I survived the attack on my world, but not the others. "Well, I'll just go and give you some time alone." He got off from the bed and headed towards the door. I looked from the pillow and seen him at the door as he opened it. But turned back to me. "But just remember, it wasn't your fualt. Im sure that they are fine and that they got away safely." He then went throught the door way as he closed it.

I sat up and gripped the Mega Stone, pinned to my scarf. The way I see it, its the only thing I have to remember me about my friends from my world. I layed back down on the bed, stairing at the ceiling. Soon, sleep over took me and I was fast asleep , tired from todays events and from the crying. I just couldn't cry anymore for my friends.

I soon found myself in some kind of dream. I was in some black, voided, area. Soon, three figures appeared in front of me. They where my friends. "You should of been there with us." They said. "Its your fault" "No. No its not my fault. I had to be somewhere else. I was trying to help save our world and help out other people. Plus, Mickey said it wasn't my fault. That there wasn't znything I could do." "Our death is your fault." "No." "Your fault. Your fault. Your fault." I put my paws over my ears, trying to block them out. "No no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I quickly woke up from my sleep, cover in sweat and breathing hard. Next thing I knew, Yen Sid came through the door. "Edge, are you alright?" "Yeah. Just a bad dream." "Do you want to talk about it." He asked with concearn."No Im fine. Im fine. Did they tell you about what happened?" "Yes. And Mickey is right. There wasn't anything anyone could do." "I understand. I just needed sometime." I said, whipping away some tears still on my face. "Good. Cause the others my need you." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Disney Castle was under attack. I haven't heard anything from them for awhile. I as!ed if I should wake you up, but he decided against it. They may need you assistance."

I fixed my gem neckless and scarf so that my Mega Stone was showing. "Im ready. Send me to Disney Castle." "Okay. The castle is crawling with Heartless. You might want to try and use stealth until you find Mickey and Lea." "Roger that!" With that, Yen Sid did the same process and teleported me to Disney Castle. I found myself in what looked like a courtyard. No Heartless insight. Trying to push the recent events out of my mine, I went around, looking for a way in the castle. I came across a pair of big doors. I cracked them open slightly to see if the coast is clear. "Don't worry guys. Im not about to lose two more friends to these guys. I hope you two are alright."

I came across a long hallway with statues that looks similar to Mickey and some that I would assume, looks like the queen, Minnie. Making sure that I stayed out of sight, I moved from statue to statue as I made my way down the hallway. I also came across some doors. However, they would either locked by some dark powers or they wouldn't budge at all. I would try blasting them down with a Force Palm, but that might get me caught by the Heartless or the Organization XIII, so I left them alone until I found either help, or Mickey and Lea.

I then found a door that was being guarded by two knight-like Heartless and they looked really strong. Gotta think about this for a moment. I found a bit of rubble from the attack and had a plan that I hoped that would work. I seen that there was a door nearby that was opened. I threw the peice of rubble in said room and, just like I hoped, one of them left their spot and went into the nearby room to check out what the noize was. That left me enough time to take out the Heartless near the door it was guarding by using Extreme Speed to move fast and catch it by suprise. I then went to the room the other Heartless was in and quickly took it out as well. "Hmph. Too easy. I must be getting better at this." I said with a grin.

I went to the door, hoping that I would find Mickey and Lea unharmed. I soon as I opened the door, I seen a set of steps going down. Since it was the only door that I found that I could open, I went down the steps, hoping that I would make some progress with either finding those two or help out defending against this attack.

"Is someone there? Help me please!" I heard a female voice call out. I rushed to the where I heard the voice. Sounds like this person is in trouble. I had to go help. I soon found someone chained to a wall. "Please. Can you help me?" This was the prson I heard call out for help. "Don't worry. I'll get thos chains off you." I summoned my keyblade and swung at the chains, breaking them and freeing the captive. "Oh thank you. Your so kind. My name is Minnie. Im the queen of Disney Castle. May I ask for the name of my rescuer?" "Its Edge." I said while getting down on one knee, trying to show as much respect to her as possible. "Please. No need to humble."

I got back up and looked around, seding if Mickey and Lea was around, leading to no progress. "Have you seen Mickey and Lea?" I asked. "Yes. They have been captured by Maleficent and Pete." "What? Where?" "In the throne room." I sighed in frustration. I didn't know where to find that room. Minnie could show me the way, but I don't want to put her in harms way. "I'll show you the way. You look able to help, with having a keyblade and all." I was against this, but I guess I have no choice. "Alright. You point which way to go, but stay behind me." "Very well."

We went up the stairs and back into the big hallway. "The throne room is that way." She said as she pointed down a different direction from where I came from. "Oh dear, I hope that Mickey and Lea are okay." Minnie said. I was worried about them too. I don't want to lose more friends and Im not about to let that happen. We came to another big pair of doors. "The throne room is through those doors. " I opened it sightly and pecked through the crack. "You little fool! Just give up!" I heard a female voice say. "Heheh. Your all washed up. Its time you gave up." I heard a male voice say. I looked back to Minnie with a confused look. "That was Maleficent and Pete. Be careful. She is really dangerous. So is Pete, but he really isn't too bright." "The sound of his voice is enough to give that away." Minnie covered her mouth to muffle her giggling.

I went back to the door where the voices came from. "You'll never get away with this! " Mickey said. "Oh, but I already have. Once I turn this world into its darker form, all the other worlds will soon be mine." "Um...ours. Right?" Pete said. Wow he sounds like a servent rather than a partner. "Silence!" Wow. Talk about rude. They both soon came into view, with their backs turned. I opened the door more and slipped into the room. Mickey and Lea were pinned to the wall by some chain to the wall. Lea looked a little beat up and seemed like he passed out. Mickey, however, looked wide awake. Pete looked back and I quickly doved behind a statue in the room. Pete went back to what he was doing, so I must of avoided his line of sight.

When I came back into view, Mickey seen me and went wide eyed. I put my finger up to my mouth, telling him to be quiet, not to give me away. He began to act like as if I wasn't around and put his focus back to Maleficent and Pete. I had to free Mickey and Lea. I can't fight these two by myself. Then all of a sudden, Minnie bursted through the doors. "Hey! Over here!" She took Maleficent and Pete's attention, long enough for me to use Extreme Speed and cut Mickey and Lea free. Lea woke up in time to land on his feet. "Im glad you guys are alright. Mickey, Im really sorry that I blew up at you like that at Yen Sid's tower. I was just-" "Its okay. I understand. But I was never mad of upset at you. You were going through a lot of pain, but its fine. But right now, we got some villans to deal with."

Mickey summoned his keyblade and got ready as well as I. "Maleficent! You lose! Leave this castle now!" "Not yet! Not until I take control of this place." Maleficent responded. "Get real. You couldn't take this place over even with all of Organization XIII's help." Lea said "Those fools can't do anything right. I have no use for them." "Oh and it seems that your doing so much better with out them." I said, mocking Maleficent and Pete at their faled attempt to take over this place. "You annoying blue fool! You don't know what kind of power I have." She then soon raised her staff and it started glowing a evil-like green color. "Meet your doom!" She then thrusted her staff at me, shooting some kind of attack at me. But her attempt failed. I took my keybladd and slashed the attack, taking it out. "Don't take me for a weakling."

"Hmmm. Cocky are we? Fine." She became surrounded by some green fire and then sent out some blast wave, sending Mickey and Lea somewhere and sent me flying through the air. I landed in the same courtyard that I was teleported at. Then Maleficent showed up out of green fire. I resummoned my keyblade, ready for a fight. "Now you will deal with me and all the powers of HELL!" She then got devouredby more green fire and turned into a big, black, dragon. "Thats actually an improvement to your usually look." She must of not liked that comment. She shot green fire at me from her mouth and I dodged out of the way. Jeez. This might prove to be difficult. Now I really need help. Big time. "Alright. Bring it!"

-To be continued-

Yay! Edge has his own Mega Stone. Now he just needs to evolve and he can Mega Evolve. Though he seems to be really strong right now, even without the need of that Mega Stone right now. But will he be stong enough to beat Maleficent? Find out next time. Please remember to R&R. Bye!


	3. Surprises and Unexpected Returns

Hello again readers. Enjoying the story? I thought you were. Otherwise you wouldn't be reading the third chapter. So, Edge believes that his friends back on his world are dead. Could it be true or not? Could the Organization be trying to get Edge feel like he can't save anyone? And Disney Castle was attacked by Maleficent and Pete. Will Edge come out as the winner in the fight between him and Maleficent? And what happened to the Mickey and Lea? Are they alright? Will Edge be able to use his Mega Stone? Lets see. Enjoy!

* * *

"Alright! Bring it!" I yelled at Maleficent while pointing my keyblade at her. I called out, "Fire!" and a fire ball shot out, but Maleficent didn't even looked fazed by the attack. Like it didn't even affect her. So I used a different tactic. "Extreme Speed!" And I quickly ran and jumped up at her and landed as many hits on her face as I could, but that didn't even looked like that worked either. What do I need to do?

"Heheh. Ah hahahahah!" I heard Pete laughing at me and my failed attemps to do damage to Maleficent. "What are you laughing about? Your just a coward! Afraid to stand up for yourself. You just let Maleficent push you around like your nothing." "Would you like to get on her bad side?" "Would you like to stop hidding so I can pound your face in with my fist?" I called back. I don't know where, but he is hidding. I would use my Aura Sight, but I need to conncentrate. And fighting Maleficent won't allow me to do that.

"Aw. The little blue pip squeak is getting mad." Well he is starting to annoy me. Then, Maleficent tried to chomp down on me, but I dodged out of the way and swung down right on her snout. She gave off some weird roar from the hit. I must of got her good this time. She tried to chomp down on me again, but I kept on dodging and swinging on her snout.

One last time, I jumped back, but I bumped into something, stoping me in my tracks. Then I got grabbed by big hands. Pete! "Hahaha! Got ya now. Your not going anywhere." He grabbed a hold of be with his left hand. It was big enough to keep memfrom moving all my body parts except for my head. From a different point of view, you would only see my head.

"Ugh. Release me! Let me go!" I demanded as I tried to stuggle free from his grip. "I don't think so pip squeak." "You wouldn't be calling me a pip if I evolve into Lucario!" "I don't care if you do turn into la-cario-" "Lucario!" I corrected him. I mean, its not that hard to say. Jeez, is he really this stupid? "WHATEVER! It doesn't matter. You couldn't defeat us with an army." "Don't underestamate me!" "Quiet! " He then tighten his grip on me, making me winded. "Hmm? Whats this pretty little gem? I think I'll just help myself." Oh no! Not my gem! How can I use my keyblade without it? I still haven't learned how to summon it without my gem. "No! Don't touch my gem." I could bearly say. He then took the gem and ripped it right off my neck. At that time, my keyblade disappeared and I couldn't resummon it. "Makeficent, I found you a pretty new neckless." Then Maleficent transformed back to her usual look.

"Well well well, seems that someone is powerless when he doesn't have his gem. How lovely. However, I have no use for such a gem. But, why don't we turn you into a Heartless." "Oh I agree Maleficent." Pete said, agreeing with Maleficent. He then threw me to the ground and I slid a few feet from the two. "Give me back that gem!" I said while getting back up into a fighting stance. "Quiet you little fool! Now then. Give your heart over to the darkness! Give up your will! Become a Heartless!" Maleficent's staff started to glow black. Then she swung it at me and some black orb started to fly at me, but my scarf made it disappeare when it got close. It didn't do anything, but it made the orb look like as if it hit a wall and then disappeared.

"What!? Impossible!" Pete said with disbelief. "Can't touch me with the darkness." I said without giving away the source of my protection. "What power do you hold little one?" Maleficent asked. "Wouldn't you like to know! Now give me back my gem!" "I think not. But you can have your decided fate." She was getting ready to fire off more green orb-like shots at me. "Now DIE!" She rapidly shot at me and did my best to dodge as many as I could until I could find away to get that gem back. "Hmph. Nimble, aren't you." I started breathing hard from all the dodging. Im just not sure how I can get out f this one this time. What am I to do?

Maleficent was still firing at me and she eventually nailed me. I became to slow. It was getting harder to move that I lost the will to even lift up my tail. "It ends now." Maleficent said. I gave up trying to get away and accepted my fate, closing my eyes shut waiting for what was to come. "EDGE! Don't give up!" I then looked up to see a keyblade go flying through the air and it caught Maleficent off guard. I suddenly found the will to move again and I jumped up at Maleficent and hit her with a Force Palm and doing a backflip to get some distance away from her. "Mickey! Your alright!" I seen Mickey appear right beside me. Then his keyblade went flying towards him and he caught it.

"Edge, where is your gem?" "Pete has it. He got me from behind and took it" I said while pointing to Pete. "When I say go, run at Pete. I will get him to drop it. Thats when you go and get it back." I nodded, telling him that I understood his plan. At that moment, he yelled "Go!" and I sprinted at Pete, but Mickey somehow got ahead of me. "LIGHT!" And some blinding light surounded Mickey and blinded Pete. It made it hard for me to see, but I could follow through with the plan. Then I used Extreme Speed and got the gem back. When Pete recovered, I could tell that he was thinking that something was off. He opened and closed the hand that the gem was in. "What? Where did it go?"

I tied the the neckless back on, al the while saying, "What do you think happened to it?" He turned around to look at me. When he noticed that I had the gem back, he had a angre look on his face. "Why you little..." He then started to run at me. "I don't think so." Then a fire ball went flying between me and Pete, stopping Pete in his tracks. "Lea, your okay too!" "Yep. Im still kicking"

I looked to see if I could find Mickey. He was having trouble dealing with Maleficent so I rushed to his aid while summoning my keyblade. Then I went to take a mighty swing at Maleficent, trying to take her out with one hit, but she created some kind of shield, right before I could land the finishing blow. The force made me go flying backwards a bit, but I managed to stick the landing. "Hmph. Your just a waste of my time." "Then go back to the underworld where you belong." I said, trying to make her seem like a joke. Mickey was then able to hit her from behind, from me distracting her. "Ugh. I will deal with you all another time." "Finally learned that you lost this fight?" Mickey said "Not even close. Your just delaying your doom."

Im getting tired of her, thinking that she's some God, when she isn't. Then Mickey called out, "Minnie! Open the lock, now!" Then out of nowhere, a lock shaped portal opened up and sucked Maleficent and Pete in it. "Edge, follow my lead! Mickey said to me, as he pointed his keyblade at the lock and I did the same. Then some beam came out of the keyblade as well as Mickey's. Next thing I knew, the lock vanished. "Um, what just happened?" "Well, I guess you can say we, "locked" those two out of this world, for now. They will be back, but not for a while now."

"So what Im hearing is that we beat them?" I asked Mickey. "Yep." I felt glad that those two where gone. Maleficent is tough, but Pete is just annoying. After that, I couldn't help but remember something that I knew I wouldn't be able to do. Like what I always got to do with my friends back on my world. That left me feeling sad all over again. "Huh? Edge, are you alright? Look like your about ready to cry again." Lea pulled me out of my train of thought and I shook my head. "No Im fine. Can we go back to Yen Sid's tower? I kinda want to just sit down and think a little. After all, ever since I got here, its nothing but fighting, fighting, and more fighting." "I understand. Yen Sid!" Then another portal of light appeared right next to us. "Minnie, stay safe." Minnie suddenly came into view. "You too Mickey. Keep Edge safe. He might be the only one to free Sora and Riku." Mickey gave a nod to Minnie as Lea, him, and I stepped into the light and got teleportated back to Yen Sid's tower, again.

I left to go to my room as soon as we got back and closed the door, then flopped right on the bed in deep thought. "Happy Birthday to me huh? Guess this is what the universe wants to give me." I thought that something was peaking through the door, but ignored it when I seen that nothing was there. I soon then went to sleep. That fight with Maleficent and Pete really did do a number on me.

I ended up having another dream. I was in a forest, alone. "Hello?" No one responded. I started walking on the only path I seen. As I made my way, I started to hear talking and laughter. I soon found my friends from my world, sitting on the ground. Talking, laughing, having a good time. As I got closer, Lucario was the first to notice me. He waved for me to come over and I did so. When I sat down next to him, all at once, they all said, "Happy Birthday!" Then Lucario said, "We got something for you." "What is it?" I asked. "Close your eyes." He responded. So I closed my eyes, awaiting the gift that the had planed for me. Then I heard a old voice say, "Open your eyes." When I did, I found Xehanort standing over me with a black keyblade in hand. I looked around for my friends and I found them laying on the ground, as still as a rock. "What...?" I was scared out of my mind. Then he told his keyblade and got ready to strike me down.

I woke up, again,covered in sweat and breathing hard. Thats the second time I had a nightmare about my friends. But I couldn't help it. I feel like I could of been there for them. If only I went with them on their trip, I could of somehow helped them.

Mickey came walking through the door with a concerned look on his face. "Ya alright Edge?" "Yeah, Im fine. Things just been...hard is all. I'll get over it." I said, letting Mickey know that Im fine. "Well then come on. We need to get to Hollow Bastion." "Again? Why?" "Just come on. Yen Sid has already left a portal to get there." Mickey then grabbed my paw and lead me out of the bedroom and to the portal. We ended up in front of a house. "This is Merlin's house. Though he's not home. But its alright, just go up and walk in."

I walked up to the door. I slowly opened the door to find that it was dark inside. As I walked further in, the lights quickly came on. "Surprise!" I definitly was surprised. I seen the friends I made. Lea, Cloud,(who was standing with his arms crossed), Leon, Yuffie, Yen Sid, and Mickey, who walked in the house from behind me. They had a party planned out, for me. There was a banner that said, "Happy Birthday Edge!" Mickey then was the first to say something. "When you walked into your room last night, I heard you say something about it being your Birthday. Then when you where asleep, you where saying something about your Birthday too. So I got our friends to throw you a party. As a way to say thanks for all that you have done." "But I haven't really done too much." I said, thinking I haven't done much yet. "You helped protect Hollow Bastion and Disney Castle. That enough of a reason to throw you a party."

"Okay then how about this. You guys haven't really known me for long. Only like, what, two, three days?" I said to Mickey. "I doesn't matter how long you met someone. Once your friends, your friends for life." I was speachless after that. I felt so happy. Happy that they see me as someone that they have know for a long time. "Th-thank you. All of you. Thank you." Yuffie then spoke up, "Hey we also made you a cake." The only other time I had cake was when my friends went to a different region and came back with a peice of cake, for me.

Yuffie went to get the cake. When she came back out , the cake wasn't really big, but it was fine. It had blue frosting and the cake itself was black. There was also a little figurine on it that looked like with with a keyblade. I just laughed at how it looked like a tiny version of me. Mickey then got me closer to it and I found a candle on it. "Blow out the candle Edge." Mickey said. I closed my eyes and made a wish right before I blew the candle out.

"What wish did you make?" Leon said. I made a wish that I would evolve soon so I can Mega Evlove and become stronger and so that I can see my friends from my world again. Course, I didn't tell them that. "Can't tell you. Otherwise it won't come true." Everyone all at once sighed. I laughed at their responce. "Well, lets eat some cake" I said while clapping my paws together. I got the first peice of cake as birthday tradition.

"Sorry that we didn't get you anything. We didn't know what to get you." Leon said. "Hey its alright. This party is a gift enough." They all smiled at what I said.

After an hour of eating cake and talking, Mickey walked over to me. "Edge, you have gotten better with the keyblade and have gotten stronger. How about that spare that we have put off long enough?" I thought about it and and awnser with a nod.

Mickey and I made our way out side, along with the others. They stood over on the side to watch the fight. Mickey stood on one side of the street while I stood on the other. "Good luck Edge!" Yuffie said. I smiled and gave a thumbs up, then turned back to Mickey. "Don't dissapoint me Edge." Mickey said jokingly while summoning his keyblade. "I won't" I said while summoning my keyblade. Then, with a silent signal, we ran at each other at full spped.

He tried to sweep my legs with a low swing, but I blocked it and retaliated by swinging at him back but dodged out of the way. I jumped back to get some distance between me and Mickey so I could think of what to do next. He made me think quickly as to what to do next because he started shooting shards of ice at me after he called out "Freeze!" and I blocked the shots easily. I hit one of ice shards so that it would go back at Mickey, catching him off guard. He managed to dodge, but he fell from being off balanced.

I heard the others from the sidelines cheering. "Nice one Edge!" I heard Lea call out. I felt proud that they think that Im handling myself against Mickey. But I don't want to get too cocky. After all, Mickey is one of the strongest people here. He's just going easy on me, I can tell. I was about to run at him while he was getting back up, but was stopped and blinded by some sort of bright light. I thought that it was Mickey at first but when the light died down, I seen a figure appear from the light, but I couldn't tell right at the moment. After my eyes readjusted, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who it was.

"Edge? Is that you?" "Lucario?" The Lucario nodded his head, confirming what I was thinking. Oh my Arceus! He's alright! "Lucario! I can't believe it! I thought that..." "Well, Im here and okay...where ever here is. Also, I gave some thought into nicknames and now I have given myself a name." "Thats nice. Now I can stop calling you Lucario. What name do you give yourself?" I asked curiously. He was the one that never gave too much thought of nicknames, which is why I was surprised by his chooice of having a name. "You can now call me Hunter." Lucario, now Hunter, said.

"So, how did I get here?" Mickey stepped up and said, "I think I can awnser that. You where in trouble from the darkness, so you where brought here, to be saved." So, the faiding part from that window of darkness was when Hunter got teleportated here? Not sure, but thats what Im going with. I then remembered about the others and was afraid of the worse. "Wait, what happened to the others? Are they alright?" Hunter turned directly at me, got down on one knee to get eye leveled with me, then shook his head. My heart felt like it got ripped right out of me. Hunter then began to speak, "Im sorry. I tried to protect them. There where too many of those creatures. They...they over powered us. I couldn't do anything for them. Im sorry."

The saddness from before returned and my eyes started to fill up with tears. This time it was worse cause now I know for sure what happened to the others. Hunter then took me and pulled me into a hug, trying his best to comfort me. I started to relax a bit. He always had his ways with making others feel better. He then pulled out of the hug and said, "I see that you have a different look Edge. Mind of I ask why?" "Well, my gem here lets me summon whats called, a keyblade." I said while resummoning my keyblade. I hadn't notice they keyblade disappearing when Hunter showed up. "Whoa!" Hunter responded. "And my scarf protects me from the darkness." "Well you look really cool and heroic with those things on." "Thats what I said." Hunter and I laughed a little at that.

"Whoa! Is that what I think it is!?" Hunter asked while pointing to the Mega Stone. "Yep. I found Lucarionite. Yuffie here made it into a pin and pinned it on my scarf, so when I evolve into a Lucario, I can Mega Evlove and help out my new friends here." I said while looking at the others. "Well, your just lucky aren't ya? So, have you been working on your fighting skills?" "Well...I..." "He's been doing great! He's gotten really strong." Mickey said. "Oh really? Im glad to hear it." Hunter said while giving me a pat on the back. "Mind if I test that?" Hunter said with a grin. I have never won in a fight with Hunter. No one has, so I wasn't sure if I wanted to go through with this. "Come Edge! You can do it! Just think of all the other stuff you have done!"

Yuffie called out. I have taken out a member of Organization XIII and fought Maleficent who turned into a dragon and did good. Aw, why not. "I accept the challenge. Just don't exspect me to hold back." I said while giving a confident grin. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Hunter said while crossing his arms and giving his own confident grin. We took out spots on opposite sides of the street. Hunter took his fighting stance and I got my keyblade ready. Hunter made the first move by firing an Aura Sphere at me and I knocked it back at him with my keyblade but he easily dodged it with a side step.

This caught him off guard. He then used Bone Rush and came straight at me. He really fast, so I use Extreme Speed to dodge his swings. I found and opening and I disarmed him by knock his staff in the air. The I landed a Force Palm on him, sending him back a few feet. "Not bad."He said. "But can you handle this?" He put his two wrist spikes together and used Metal Sound. I always hated that move when its used against me. The sound was so painful, I had to covered my ears. The move always left me a little dazed to sometimes. Hunter then came at me with Bone Rush again and I managed to block it and we where locked in a battle of streight, pushing against each other, trying to over come the other. Course this was gonna fail on my part, so I had to think of a way to get out of this.

So, I used Extreme Speed again, pushed back enough to make him go back enough for me to do a front flip over him and land behind him. I then brought my keyblade up to his face without hitting him. "I win!" I said with a surprised look on my face. "Wow, you have gotten better. Im proud of you and Im sure the others would be too." After that, we shook paws and headed over to the group. I introduced him to eveyone and told him about everything that has happened, along with all the other information about Organization XIII and the Heartless. After all the important stuff, we spent the rest of the day catching up on each other. Hunter went to so many different reigions. He said he seen other rare Pokemon and that made me wish I went with him.

It was then time for us to go back to Yen Sid's tower to call it a night. "Come on. You'll be sleeping iwith me in my room." When we walked into our bedroom, there was another bed in there. "I had Yen Sid get another bed for your friend here." Mickey said. "Thank you Mickey. Im glad you did this for me." Hunter said, thanking for the bed. "Think nothng of it. We are friends now. Friends help each other. You guys get some sleep. Never know when we might be needed in one of the other worlds.

Mickey then left the room while closing the door and we got in our seprate beds. "I hope that I evolve soon. I really want to try mega evolving." "Don't worry Edge. You will. Just keep working hard and you evolve. I can't wait to see you evolve and mega evolve." "Yeah I guess your right." We then fell fast asleep.

-To be continued-

Well, one of Edge's friends made it. Lets see what becomes of this. R&R. Until next time.


	4. Hidden Powers Revealed

Hello again readers. Edge was reunited with his friend, Hunter, after he thought that he was killed. Now Edge can continue his aura training. Maybe Hunter will have an important part to this story. Lets find out what happens. Enjoy!

* * *

"Edge. Time to get up." I woke up with some trouble. The way Hunter wakes me up, makes me not ready to get up. "Its time for more aura training. Get your butt in gear." Hunter was standing beside my bed, shaking my shoulder until I was fully awake. "Im heading outside. Come meet me when your ready." "Alright..." I said, still a little tired.

I took a minute to get awake before heading down a set of stairs and reaching the front door of the tower. "Edge! Get out here! HELP!" is what I heard from the other side of the door Hunter was in trouble! I went to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. I had to push it to get out, but it wouldn't open, even with all my might. I tried busting it down with Forcd Palm, but that didn't do anything either. So I summoned my keyblade to try and bust it down with a few swings, but that did nothing either.

I started to panic. I didn't want to lose Hunter. Not again. But if shoulder checking, Force Palm, or my my keyblade didn't make it open, I didn't know what will. Then, the doors just flew open, like air just made it go flying open. I seen Hunter on one knee and a Heartless knight standing over him. Then it swung down onto Hunter. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Edge! Edge! Wake up!" I found myself back in our bedroom with Hunter sitting on my bed, grabbing a hold of my shoulders and shaking me. Just like the other nights. Have a nightmare and wake up panting and sweaty. I could finally think straight and said "Hunter...I...I had..." "I know. Its fine. Your alright. It was just a dream." I started sobbing like crazy. "You...got attacked...by those Hea-heartless and I couldn't...stop them..." Hunter pulled me in a comforting hug. I started to feel a little better.

"Don't worry Edge. Im not going anywhere." I started to happy that he said that and I pulled out of the hug. "So, where are the others?" I asked, surprised that they did hear the yelling and rushed over to us. "Yen Sid sent Mickey and Lea some place called Twilight Town to help defend it from an attack." "Why didn't they get us?" I wonder why the would do that? "Oh, they said that they could take care of it on their own. Mickey said that he think its only fair that we had some time to ourselfs." "Oh. Okay. Thats nice of them." "Besides. We can work on our training while their gone. You still need to work on your fighting skills." "What? I beat you." I said. "I was only using half my power. If I was really trying, you wouldn't last ten seconds."

I felt like he was just trying to be Mister Big Shot, like always. "Ha! Get real." "Oh its about to." He then got me from behind and got ky right paw behind my back and grabbed my left paw. Then he pinned me to the ground, with his knees holding my paws down. "Say it." Hunter demanded. "No!" "Say it or we can stay like this all day." "No!" " Then I guess I got o go to step two." Oh no. Not step two. "You wouldn't dare!" He then put me into a headlock. "Step two!" Then he started to give me a noggy, and boy doesmy head hurt a bit when he does it. "STOP! STOP! " "Say it!" "Alright alright. I yield! I yield!"

Hunter then got off me. He would never stop unless I say I yield. "Ugh, your always messing up my fur." I said while trying to fix the fur on my head. "Haha. Come on. Lets head outside. We need to catch up on your aura training." We then left the bedroom and went down a set of steps and went outside. After a few steps, he turned to face me and sat down cross legged and I sat down cross legged as well. "We need you to learn to get in touch with the aura around you. Though this is a different world, the aura isn't different from our world. So this should be possible for you."

I nodded and closed my eyes. After ten minutes, I got frustrated. "I can't sense anything!" I got Hunter to open his eyes from my yelling. "Hmm. We still got a bit of work to do." "Maybe when I evolve into Lucario, I might havd an easier time." I said. "That could help. Some Riolus can't use aura like others can. Though some Riolus can. You just might be as lucky as others" That might be the case for me. Oh well. "Lets work on your fighting." Though I heard what he said, I couldn't help but feel...distracted.

"Hunter, do still remember the time when we first bumped into each other?" "Heh, how could I forget. When I first met you, you were wondering around, all lost and confused." He still remembers. I never really remembered where I came from. I was always on my own. Hunter continued, "Then you got ambushed by a pack of Houndoom and I jumped in and saved you. After that, I took you in and brought you into our group with the other two Riolus."

"Everytime I think about that event, I feel like I was too weak and stupid. I thought I would always be alone, but you showed up and proved me different. You became my teacher and a brother to me." "Well, why else do you think I pick on you once in a while? If I didn't, you should be worried. That means somethings wrong." I laughed at that remark. "Well when I do evolve, you won't be able to use my size against me." "Hahaha! Im really looking forward to that day. If the others really mean what they say, how you beaten one of the Organization XIII member and a witch that turned into a dragon, then this should be easy for you. But I'll be with you every step of the way. Im not leaving your side again until we get this mess all fixed and back in our home world. Not to mention, with that Mega Stone, oh ho boy, you would be an unstopable force."

"Alright, now your going overboard. An unstopable force? Im not that well of a fighter. At lease, not yet." "Well then we got work to do. Now ready yourself." He created a staff and I summoned my keyblade. "We need to work on you not giving away so many openings." He ran towards me and swung at me and I blocked. But he quickly took me down by using the other side of his Bone Rush staff. "See? need to keep yourself from leaving opening. If you do, then you need to quickly notice these things. If you don't, well, this will happen."

We spent a good hour doing this. I ended up with messed up fur from all the falls and it felt like I had a bump on my head. When we have our training together, its rough. But its just his way of getting me tougher and really, it does work in its own way.

"Okay. Thats enough of that." I sighed, glad that we where done with this. I felt like I was about to give up on this. I don't think I improved. "Your doing better with covering your openings." Okay, never mind. I guess I am doing better. "Lets do one more thing before we call it quits. I think, if you had the chance to feel what an Aura Sphere feels like, maybe you would have a better chance of controlling it a little better." I didn't u derstand his method about this, but Hunter has always help and I ended up improving somehow. I asked, "So what? You gonna fire an Aura Sphere at me and I have to let it hit me?" "Hahaha! No silly." He said shile poking the top of my head.

Hunter than created and Aura Sphere. "Here. Hold this." He said while handing the shpere over to me and I took it. "I didn't know you could do this with an Aura Sphere." I said, surprised that it hasn't gone off yet. "Well, you haven't done this before. "Can you feel the aura in your body and and around you now?" Oddly, I felt my aura, his aura, and the aura all around me a lot more clearer. More as a person rather than energy just sitting there."Yeah. So, this is what I have to feel in order to control aura better?" "Yep. So, how does it feel?" "Oddly, I don't know how, but holding this gives me a better feeling of how to get better in touch with the aura around me." Is this how it works cause Im not sure, but its happening.

The Aura Sphere then vanished and the feeling I had went along with it. I then tried something. I remembered how the feeling felt and conncentrated on it, thenI put my paws together and tried making an Aura Shpere. I closed my eyes to increase my conncentration and began to feel the aura around me, gather in between my paws.

"Come on Edge, your almost there." I kept at it, trying my hardest not to let the sphere dissappear. I felt that this was enough and I quickly opened my eyes and launched the Aura Sphere right at the sky. The force of it was enough to make me lose my balance I fedl backwards and landed on my back while Hunter's fur went waving a bit. "Whoa there power house. That was some Aura Sphere" He said while reaching down to help me up.

"Well that was something. Am I suppose to go flying backwards like that?" "Maybe you put too much aura into that one. It was like looking at the sun." Wow! Could this be how Im "special"? No. No there has to be more to it than that.

"Aw how cute. We got a couple of pets, hanging out with each other." I heard a voice say. I got miad at the fact that I was called a pet, but even more mad that Hunter was called a pet."PETS?! ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!? SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled out while looking around. "Edge! Watch out!" I heard Hunter say before he pulled me over to him, right before some pink looking shardgot stuck to the spot I was standing at.

"Can't you things hold still?" The voice said again. Hunter responded, "Can't you show yourself instead of hidding like a coward?" "Hmph, fine. Have it your way." A hooded figure, of course from Organization XIII, came out of nowhere with weird looking weapons. "Who are you?" Hunter called out. "Me? Oh you can just call me Xigbar. And you can these..." Xigbar said ehile holding up his gun-like weapons. "...your doom" Then he quickly shot off some rounds and I was unable to move other than hold my arms up in a protective manner. I heard something snap and noticed Hunter using Bone Rush. He must of protected me from the attack.

"You will not lay a finger on him!" Hunter yelled at Xigbar. Then Xigbar vanished out of thin air and reapeared right behind me and grabbed me and we the vanished once again and reapeared right where Xigbar was standing. "Whats this? Oh look, Im laying a finger oh him. Actually, Im laying all my fingures on him" He said while still keeping a tight grip on me. "Argh. Let me go!" "Hmmm. Nah. I think I won't" "You let go of him now if you know whats good for you!" Hunter said while charging an Aura Sphere. "What I know whats good for me is that I keep holding Edge here cause if you try anything, I put a shot right in his head." He said while puointing his gun right at the side of my head. This caused Hunter to stop charging his Aura Shpere.

"Good little doggy." Xigbar said to Hunter. "Your sick you know that!?" I yelled at Xigbar. "Did I ask for your opinion little mut?" "Hey! You can insult me all you want, but you don't dare to talk to Edge like that!" "And you can dance for my amusment." Xigbar said while pointing his gun at Hunter and started to fire at Hunter while he was dodging all the shots. "Hahaha, dance mut dance!" Okay I have had enough of this. I found my chance to get free and bit right into his hand as hard as I could and he dropped me. "OUCH! WHY YOU LITTLE..." Before Xigbar could say anything else, he was hit by an Aura Sphere from Hunter.

I ran as fast as I could to Hunter's side. "Why you-" "Oh give it a rest!" Hunter yelled. "I mean really, is that all you know how to say?" "Fine then. I'll these do the talking!" Then Xigbar shot a few mkre rounds at us and I returned the favor to Hunter by summoning my keyblade and blocked the shots and and Hunter shot off another Aura Sphere and that sent Xigbar flying back a bit but he landed back on his feet.

"You see, trying to fight against people that known each other for a long time and know how to work together..." Hunter started and then looked at me while giving a smile. "...you have no chance of winning." Hunter finished. "Well then, time for a new tactic. Heartless!" Then a mob of Heartless appeared from the darkness. There sure was a lot of them. But together, Hunter and I could take them. The Heartless charged at us and Hunter quickly fired of two Aura Sphere taking down a few of the Heartless, but they kept on coming. "Metal Sooouuuuunnnnnnnddd" Hunter howled while using Metal Sound. Im really glad that I wasn't in the path of this one, cause it caused a lot of the Heartless to disappeare. Hunter has gotten much stronger. I guess he really could beat me badly if he wanted to.

However, the Heartless mob just kept on coming. Almost like there was no way to stop is crazy mob, but we won't give up. "Edge. Get ready." Hu ter said while creating his Bone Rush and I readied my keyblade. We then got surrounded by the Heartless and Hunter and I stood back-to-back. Then the Heartless swarmed in on us, but we managed to keep them at bay. "Thunder!" I called out and managed to take out most of the Heartless to give us some breathing room.

Ten minutes of this and Hunter and I where panting a bit, but we could still fight. But Hunter must of let his guard down at some point because one of the Heartless go a shot on him, spearating us. Hunter seemed alright, but he was on one knee. How can I help him? Then I remembered the Lucarionite that I had and took it off my scarf. "Hunter! Catch!" I threw the Mega Stone to Hunter and he jumped up to catch it. "Time to Mega Evolve!" Hunter then got surrounded by a bright red light and I seen his form change into Mega Lucario.

When he landed, I felt his aura through the air. I felt like a gust of warm air. Hunter then swung his arm and he felt off a blast of aura and more of the Heartless dissapeared. I never knew that he knew how to use aura so well. All the more reason to be glad that he is still around. Hunter too out more Heartless by shooting off more Aura Spheres, creating big explosions, taking out big groups of Heartless. Eventually, all the Heartless were taken out and it was just Xigbar, Hunter and I.

"What is that power?" Xigbar asked. "Its the power of Mega Evolution. Something you'll never understand." Hunter said. "Now leave this place!" Hunter said was he shot of another Aura Sphere at Xigbar, but he created a void of darkness and the sphere went in it and disappeared. Hunter went running right for Xigbar and used Bone Rush but quickly broke it into two. Wonder where he learned to do that? Hunter went to swing at Xigbar, but Xigbar jumped up into the air, causing Hunter to do the same thing and swing at Xigbar again. This ended up failing when Xigbar dissapeared and reapeared behind Hunter and elbowed him from behind, sending Hunter crashing into the ground.

"HUNTER!" I yelled as I ran to Hunter, but got cut off as Xigbar appeared right in front of me. "Out of my way!" I said as I swung at at him but he blocked it by using his guns and pushed me back. I landed on my back, but I used the momentum to flip back and landed on my feet. Xigbar shot at me and I blocked the shots, just like before. I managed to send one of his shots back at him, catching him off guard. That gave me some time to jump at him and swing at him, kocking him over to the side, getting him out of my way so I could run over to Hunter and make sure he is alright.

"Hunter are you alright?" Hunter didn't say anything. His eyes where closed and his breathing was faint, but he was still alive, but he lost his mega form. The Lucarionite was laying next to him. I picked it up and pinned it back onto my scarf so I didn't lose it.

"Hunter, get up! Please! You got to get up." Then Hunter quickly got up and moved behind me. At that time Xigbar must of shot some black orb at me and I didn't notice it. Hunter moved into the path of the orb and took the hit for me, sending him flying towards Yen Sid's tower and strucked the side of the tower. "Nooo!" I turned to face Xigbar. "YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" I yelled in a burning rage. "Oh, the little mut thinks he can take me on all by himself." I became so angery that I got surrounded by a blue light and I fe!t some sort of power inside of me that I never felt before. I tried putting that energy into my keyblade and I pointed it at Xigbar. Then a blue bezm shot out and managed to hit Xigbar, sending him flying and landing on his back.

I felt drainedfrom unleashing that attack. Don't think I will be using it any time soon. "Hmph, I didn't feel a thing." Xigbar said as he back up and started walking over to us. "Now die!" Xigbar said as he pointed his gun at me. "Thundara!" and a bolt of thunder shot down from the sky, right where Xigbar was standing, but Xigbar dodged out of the way. Afterwards, Mickey appeared right in front of me and Lea appeared right beside me. "We will finsish this another time, since the distraction plan on Twilight Town failed." So Xigbar planned an attack on Twilight Town, just to leave this place defencless? Well that didn't work so well.

"Cutting your loses so soon? Your getting smarter." Mickey said. "You haven't won yet." Xigbar responded as he disapeared and Mickey came running over. "Hunter got hit by some black orb. He feels cold. Whats wrong with him?" Lea picked Hunter and took him inside the tower. "His life is being drained by the darkness." Mickey said as he helped me up and we followed Lea. Lea took Hunter into our bedroom and put him down on his bed. "Can't we do something for him?" I asked. "Can't Yen Sid do something?" "Im afraid not." Mickey said. "Even Yen Sid's power can't remove the darkness from a person's heart." I began to tear up, afraid that Hunter was gonna die right in front of me.

I put my paws on his heart and I felt his heart beat slowing down. If it keeps slowing down, its gonna stop completely. I felt so powerless to do anything. I suddenly saw a bright blue light coming from my paws and had a warm feeling inside me. I pulled my hands away a bit and the light and warm feeling went away after that. I thought I saw Hunter move a bit, so I put my paws back to Hunter's heart to check see if my theory was correct. After a few seconds, I felt Hunter's heart beat return to normal as well as his fur color.

The blue light went away and I looked back to Hunter, checking if he is okay. A moment later, Hunter opened his eyes slowly and said, "Are you cry again?" I pulled him into a hug, really happy that Hunter is okay. "Hunter...I thought..." "Come on Edge. Nothing can get rid of me that easily. Besides, you where here to help. Thank you for that." "So this is my...power that you guys said I was special for?" "Yep. You finally unlocked it. Thats the light that can heal others from the corruption and destruction from the darkness."

I wiped the tears off my face and looked at my paws, amazed that I had this kind of power. I don't think any other Riolus have his hidden power. Don't I feel special. "I started to feel my tiredness at over and started to fall until Hunter grabbed me and kept me from falling over. "You look exhausted Edge." Hunter said. "Why don't...you..." Then Hunter started to fall from being tired and Lea caught him. I managed to regain my balance and could stand on my own. "Your not the only one Hunter. You both have been through a bit." Lea said. "Heh, I guess your right." Hunter said as he sat back down on his bed. I tried to move to my bed, but I lost balance again and Mickey helped support me as he helped me walk over to my bed.

"You two get some rest. We will make sure that nothing else happens here." Mickey said as he and Lea made their way out of the room and closed the door behind them. "Hunter." "Hmm?" "Promise me you won't do somethinng stupid again." "Heheh, no promises." I sighed from that remark, but couldn't help but to smile at what he said. "Don't worry Edge, like I said before, Im not going anywhere. Not unless your right beside me. Your stuck with me." I wouldn't have it any other way Hunter." "Hunter, what did it feel like to Mega Evolve?" "Well, lets just say that you will get a lot of power to use. Your aura level goings up and you have so much aura to use, sometimes you feel like you just want to let it all out. But of course, you need to learn to stay in control. If you don't, then you won't be in control of your actions. I will warn you right now." I'll have to remember that for later, but right now, I don't really care. Im just glad that Hunter is alright.

After that, Hunter was the first to fall asleep and I soon did afterwards. I soon started to dream that Hunter and I where training together and having fun together. Finally, a pleasent dream to dream.

-To be continued-

Well, Edge witnessed Mega Evolution and was told what he has to be carful of. Edge has also figured out what power he holds within himself. Will he be able to save Sora and Riku?

I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Remember to R&R. Exspecally on this chapter. I curious as to what you guys think. Until next time. Bye!


	5. Overcoming Fears

Hello again readers. Welcome to another chapter. Well, Edge finally figured out what his hidden power is and has witnessed Mega Evolution. Will Edge evolve so he can Mega Evolve and will this be enough to save Sora and Riku? Enjoy!

* * *

-POV change: Hunter-

Yesterday's events was something that was unexspected. Edge is really close to mastering his aura abilities enough to use Aura Sphere, but he still needs to work on it. I felt him knowing how to create a sphere, but he quickly lost it after he shot off an Aura Sphere. He might still be able to do it like that again, but Im not quite sure yet. Might be like his hidden abilities, something I can't get a clear reading on. But, I have fath in Edge that he can pull this off and I will make sure of that.

I found myself already awake and outside, right in front of Yen Sid's tower. Weird thing is though, I don't remember waking from bed, so how did I get outside? "Hunter!" I heard Edge's voice from behind. I turned around the second thing to greet me was the Mega Stone. "Hunter! Can you show me the mega form again? You looked really cool!" I couldn't help but to laugh at how he requested this. "Oh why not? Sure."

I took the stone and concentrated on the power that the stone held inside. Immediantly, my form we covered in a bright red light and my form started to change. After a few seconds, I turned into Mega Lucario. Edge went wide eyed and I smirked at his reaction. But after a moment, something snapped inside me and I could tell that I was losing control over myself. A sharp pain was felt all over my body but quickly went away when I found myself in an area that I would guess to be my mind. I could see what was happening, but I wasn't in control. I was just watching the actions that my body decided to do on its own.

"Hunter, what...whats going on with you?" I couldn't tell what Edge could see what was wrong with me, but it gave Edge a look of fear. In a blink of an eye, I found my body grab ahold of Edge by his neck and pinned him against Yen Sid's town. Edge was struggling to get free amd I was powerless to stop this. "Hunter...stop...please..." Soon, my body created an Aura Sphere and held it close to Edge's face. I knew what was coming next. "NOOOOOOO!"

-POV change: Edge-

I woke up to sensing feelings of...extreme saddness. "No...no..." I heard Hunter talking in his sleep. He is the reason Im sensing these feelings. What ever he is dreaming, it must be a nightmare in his own way. Everytime I had a nightmare that I wouldn't wake up from, I found Hunter rubbing my back, trying to calm me down, but I wasn't sure as to what to do for him. His eyes then suddenly opened up and were out of focus for a few seconds. Once they refocused and looked at me, I was suddenly pulled into a hug by Hunter. "Hunter...let...go...can't...breath..." "Oh, sorry." Hunter quickly let me go, but then quickly looked really sad and...afraid? "Um, are you alright?" "Well...just a bit of a bad dream." "What was it about?" "Well, remember when I told you about how Mega Lucario can sometimes loss control over themselfs?" I held up my paw, keeping him from continuing any farther."

"Now I get it. But Hunter, you shouldn't let that scare you. I know you want to protect me. I get it. Your afraid of hurting me, but if it came to that when you Mega Evolve, I would understand that its not you doing that. I may not be able to fully understand this yet, but I know Im close strong and know how to keep aura under control. Don't worry about it." I think I pushed through to his head cause he looked a bit more relaxed.

Mickey came into the room, "Edge, Hunter, we got some visitors." "Is it friendly or those fools again?" Hunter said and I laughed a bit. "Just come out and see." Mickey said while waving for us to follow. We had to walk outside, but we didn't see anyone other then Yen Sid. "Bit of a change of plans Mickey. They want you to meet them in Hollow Bastion. Get ready to be teleported." I rolled my eyes. I mean really, we just walk outside just to be told that we had to go somewhere else instead of meeting these visitors here? Well, now I have an idea of these people who wanted to visit us. I got over it and got ready for Mickey, Hunter and I to be teleportated. When we did, we ended up in a familiar sighting. "Edge! Glad you came!" Yuffie shouted as he came running over to us. At lease she didn't give me a bone-crushing hug.

"So, is there a reason why we are here?" I asked, wanting to know if this is just some visit or a serious meeting. "Well, we are close to reconnecting a way to where Organization XIII is and where Sora and Riku are. We just need some more time getting it. If its not a perfect connection, we might get thrown into a different world." Leon told us as he came walking out with a different sword than the one I seen him with last time. This sword was double edged and had some barral on the hilt. Looked more impressive than the other sword. "I see." Hunter said, taking a lot of intreset into this. "So is that why there is a machine over in the corner there?" Hunter asked. I noticed it, but didn't think much of it. It had a control panel and a platform that looks like its ment for transporting.

"Yeah, my like?" Yuffie asked. I gave a nod and she a big smile on her face."Oh Edge." Leon said, catching my attention. "We still think that we should of gotten you something for your birthday, so we came up with this." "I told you, its..." I got interrupted when Leon pulled out a little wooden flute. Memories came flooding back into my head as well as emotions. Some happy and some sad. Leon handed my the flute and I took it. I couldn't help but to just look at it. It looked so similar too...

"Um, is Edge alright?" Yuffie asked. "Well, one of his friends, a Shiny Riolu that looks like him but has yellow fur, used to p!ay a wooden flute like that. He must be having memories coming back to him." Hunter tried to whispter, but I could hear him. I just felt like being alone for a while right now, so I headed outside. I sat down on a curb and I continued to look over the flute. It looked almost exactly the same as Shiny's flute. (Thats what I sometimes call the Shiny Riolu) I blew into the flute and it soulded flawless. I remembered a song that I learned from a water type. Can't remember what kind of water type. I blew a few notes, trying to remember what the notes were.

After a few seconds I remembered the notes and started to play Lugia's Song. It was the only song I knew how to play, but it was my favorite little tune. The flute made the song sound a bit better than any other flute I have heard. After I got a bit into the song, I noticed the others coming out of the house. I soon had a small crowd listening to me play. When I finished Lugia's Song, they all clapped their hands, in Hunter's case paws, for my preformance. "Edge, that song was lovely." Yuffie said. "When did you learn to play that song?" Hunter asked. "The last time you and the others went on your journey to one of the other regions. I heard a rumor that if you play the song near the ocean that Lugia lives in, he will show himself to the one that plays the song. But Idon't know if its true or not." I replied.

"Well you never know." Hunter said while putting a paw on my shoulder. "I know its painful, but trust me. The others would be proud of what you are doing. Don't let their deaths bring you down." Hunter said telepathicaly to me, keeping it private. I responded with with a smile. "Can you play the song again?" Leon asked. I nodded and got ready to play the song, but was interrupted by a familiar shard, breaking the flute into two. "Yeah, we are not gonna be listening to that annoying thing again." "Zigbar!" Mickey shouted. "What are you doing here. Didn't you already learnt your lesson?" "Please. This time, you won't be lucky." "SHUT UP!" I yelled out. "You are so annoying. Then you decide to destroy..." I got so angry. That flute allowed me to do something that my firends enjoy listening to. Now I can't play it again. "Something tells me that this is a personal problem. Oh well." Xigbar heartlessly said.

"Shut up. You Nobodies don't have a heart. You wouldn't understand!" Hunter said. "What ever. Im under orders to elimanate you Edge. I advise the rest of you to not get in the way." Mickey, Hunter, Leon, and Yuffie all stepped in front of me with their weapons drawed. "Hmph. Doing it the hard way huh? Fine" Xigbar snapped his fingers and they all got held down by some dark bonds, keeping them from moving. I snapped out of my rage and went to try and help free them, only to have Zigbar appear right in front of me and swing at me with his arm, knocking me over to the left, away from the others and I landed back on my feet. "How about we do this. You surrended and I don't hurt your friends" Xigbar said while putting Hunter in a headlock and pointing his weapon at his Hunter's head.

I put my paws in the air, in a surrendering jesture and walked over Xigbar when he motioned for me to walk over to him. "Edge don't do it." Hunter said but I gave the impression that I ignored what he said. This caught Xigbar's attention, leaving me enough time to wink at Hunter, letting him know that I had something planned. After I got close enough, Xigbar looked at me and said, "Hmph. Not a coward. I respect that. Now your gonna die." Hunter found his chance and bit into Xigbar's arm. "OW! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU THINGS?"Though this wasn't a part of my plan, I went along with it and summoned my keyblade while using Extreme Speed and knocking Xigbar's weapon out of his hand and swung at him again as hard as I could, knocking him back a few feet.

"You will not hurt anyone else!" I said while getting in a fighting stance. I was ready to stand my ground. "Well we shall see about that. Your more of a fool than I thought." "And yet, your down one weapon." "But I still have my other one. Remember." Xigbar said as he shot a few shots at me and I easily blocked them in a bit of a flashy way. I was getting much better at fighting. Hunter did give me some good pointers. He should try getting something started and try teaching other Pokemon how to fight and defend themselfs.

"You WILL not hurt my friends or anyone else. I will make sure of that." I said with a serous exspreation. "Please. We know your fears. And we know that you can't do anything when you think about your fears." Xigbar then held his hand out to me and some gust of wind blew over me,blowing my scarf away. "Oh no!" This isn't good. They must of learned what gave me my protection against the darkess because I felt some dark feelings overwell me. The feeling was so powerful, it forced my eyes shut and I doubled over. When the feelings went away, I found myself in some dark area. There was no flooring, but it felt like I was standingnon something. "Hello?" "I know that this is one of your fears. Being alone." "Xigbar! Show yourself!"

Xigbar appeared in front of me. I attempted to summon my keyblade, but it ended in failure. I had my gem neckless on, but I couldn't summon my keyblade. "You can't summon your keyblade in here." "I don't need a keyblade to fight!" I charged at Xigbar to deliver a punch, but when I tried, I went right through him, like he was some ghost. "Your in my world now. And in my world, I can use your fears against you." He snapped his fingers and a pack of Houndoom appeared out of nowhere. "N-n-no. N-not t-them." I said, backing away out of fear. The Houndooms surrounded me and I felt like I could do anything about this situation. "Since when can you use fear against someone?" "Its a little gift form master Xehanort. He figured that this would help, and I believe he was right. Heheh."

I turned my attention back to the Houndoom pack. They were all growling visously. At once, they then all charged at me. I crounched over and covered my head. "NOO!" Right before the Houndoom pack could come into contact with me, they disappeared, leaving me breathless and sweaty. "Having fun in my fun house yet?""N-no." I responded while getting back up. "Lets see. What other fears do you have? Your already alone, you had another encounter with those creatures. Oh now I see. Your biggest fear." I went wide eyed when Xigbar snapped his fingers again and Hunter and the two other Riolus appeared.

"We went on our trips cause we got tired of dealing with a weakling like you." The Hunter figure said. "No. This isn't real. Your not real." I closed my eyes and put my paws over my ears, trying to block out the fake Hunter. "Oh Im real alright. And you just a weak..." "No." "...spineless..." "Shut up." ...pathedic exscuse for an aura Pokemon!" "ENOUGH!" I got surrounded by a blue light. It got brighter and brighter that I ended up closing my eyes. I then found myself back at Hollow Bastion, where I remember being last and the others were still bonded, kept from going anywhere. "I knew you would break his hold Edge." Hunter said. This time it was the real Hunter. My scarf was right by him and I put it back on. Lucky for me the Lucarionite was sti!l attached to the scarf.

"How!? How does a weakling like you have the ability to break my hold on you? You just a weakling!" Xigbar said in disbelif. "Because you-" I cut Hunter off by putting my paw up. "Because, my frirnds are what gives me my power and the will to fight. They believe in the power that I have, even if its not much. But since they believe in me, that gives me the power to keep fighting back! Even...my firends back on my world...the ones you guys senslessly slaughtered, are still with me in my heart. You can attack my world, take my friends away from me physicaly, but you can't take them out of my memory. I WON'T ALLOW ANYMORE OF YOUR SENSLESS VIOLENCE ON INNOCENT WORLDS!"

I suddenly felt like I had a power spike. I then got surrounded by a bright white light. I couldn't believe what was happening.

-POV change: Hunter-

So the day finally came. I just never thought that it would happen on this day. The birght light that was coming from Edge was really bright, but I promised myself that I eouldn't take my eyes off of him when this would happen. "Hunter. Whats going on with Edge?" Yffie asked with her eyes squinted from the light. Must be too bright for her to handle. "Edge is evolving."

-POV change: Edge-

Once I finished evolving, I found myself with my eyes closed from how bright the light was. I couldn't help but to look myself over when my eyes adjusted to the normal lighing. I have finally evolved into a Lucario. My mind became flooded with the knowladge of aura. "What is going on here?" Xigbar asked, looking like he is completely dumbfounded. "I have evolved. I am much stronger than before." "Won't make much of a difference. Your still no hero. You don't even know anything about the keyblade." Xigbar said, trying to look like as if he is still stronger than me. "Thats where your wrong. This is what lights the darkness. A chance to make everyone happy in a peacful world. You guys try to block that out with your darkness. That shall end." "We shall see." Xigbar pointed his weapon at he and fired a shot at me. I blocked it with my arm, knocking the shots away.

"My turn." I held my paw out at him and charged a Aura Sphere with ease and fired it at him. He went wide eyed and the attack sent him flying back. I followed up with summoning my keyblade and getting ready. He stood back up and I used Extreme Speed and got up close to him. I the landed a flurry of blows on him before I used Power Up Punch and sent him flying up. Also, I learnt two more moves. Power Up Punch and Protect. Back to the fight, I used Power Up Punch and sent Xigbar flying into the air. I followed after him with a mighty jump and met with him in mid-air while landing more hits on him, finishing up with a heavy swing downwards, sending Xigbar crashing back down to the ground.

I thought that he was done. I didn't think he would be getting back up from the attack that I delt on him. I slightly turned away, but I quickly sensed something and found his shots heading at me. I ducked under them and got ready for what else was gonna come. "Ugh. I got to admit. You have gotten stronger. I actually felt that." Xigbar said while rolling his right shoulder. I could of sworn I heard some of his joints pop. "What? You want another beat down?" I said while pointing my keyblade at him. "Still think you got a chance?" "I know I have a chance." "I placed my paw over my Mega Stone. This is it. " The aura is with me. Time to Mega Evolve!" I focused on the power that the stone held within. I was soon surrounded by a red light and my power went up. Soon, my form changed as well.

After a few seconds, I finally got my chance to Mega Evolve. "So you changed form. That doesn't mean anything." I started to charge an Aura Sphere and it felt like it was gonna be my strongest one yet. I looked at the sphere, then looked at Xigbar while giving him a smirk. "I think it does. And this is OVER!" I said while thrusting the sphere at Xigbar. "Oh-" Xigbar was about to say something but got cut off when the sphere hit him. Now it was over. "Your...gonna...regreat...this..." Xigbar said while disappearing. The others then became free from their bonds and I reverted back to my normal form. "Edge, this is amazing! You finally evolved!" Hunter said while running over to me. "Yeah. Im glad it finally happened." I said while giving a smile.

I then walked over to where the broken flute laided and picked it up. I got a little angry, but I couldn't really worry about it. "Edge. Let me see the flute." Yuffie said while reaching out for it. I handed it to her and she turned around. After a few seconds she turned back around. "Her. I bonded them back together with some tape." "Thank you." I took back the flute and tested it out. Still sounds flawless. I was about to play Lugia's Song again until...

"Mickey!" Yen Sid appeared out of nowhere. "Mickey, Im afraid that I have grave news." "What happened master Yen Sid?" Mickey asked with fear in his eyes. "Disney Castle has fallen to Organization XIII as well as my tower. Both are under the control of the Heartless. Im afraid that we are running out of safe areas." Mickey looked likd he was about to break down and...well...I don't know. I never seen him like this. Even I was starting to get angry. They have to be stopped! "Well then, we need to strike back then. Hit them harder before they get the chance to attack again!" I said. "We don't have a clear connection to their base." Leon said.

I started to think of ways to speed up the process, but couldn't think of anything. " Hey look. Cloud is back. Maybe he found a way." Yuffie said. Huh, I was wondering where Cloud was. "Well Cloud?" Leon asked Cloud. What was going on? "Nothing. I couldn't find anything is the Hollow Bastion's computer system. No data on The World That Never Was." Oh. They were trying to find data on Orgainzation XIII's world to get a there is nothing, how are we gonna get to their world? "Isn't there another way?" Hunter asked. "Well, there was a time when Sora and Mickey went to Twilight Town and found a way to get to their world from there. But the question is, is that portal still there?" Yuffie said.

"Well alright then. Lets go and get this over with-" All of a sudden, I felt tried. My body gave out and I fell forward. Hunter grabbed me before I could his the ground and helped support me. "How is it that your still taller than me?" I asked with a slight smile. "I don't know. Just happens I guess." Hunter said, returning the smile. "I think you have used a bit too much of your aura in that battle." Hunter added. I think I did. During that battle, I felt a bit too angry and pushed too much aura into my Aura Sphere, but I guess I never noticed it. "You all are gonna need rest to take on the challenges ahead." Yen Sid said, looking at everyone else. "No. Not everyone." I said. Hunter gave me a confused look and said, "What do you mean Edge?" "I mean I don't want anything to happen to you or anyone else. This will be really dangerous and I don't want you guys getting hurt, or worse." "Well too bad. Like I told you before, your stuck with me. I seeing this through with you till the very end." Hunter responded. "Besides, you can't do this on you own." Leon said.

Everyone else gave me looks that said the samething, so I gave up trying to tell them different. "There are more beds in the house where you two can sleep in." Yuffie said. "What about the rest of you guys?" Hunter said. "We still need to get ready. We will be fine." Leon said. "Alright." Hunter helped me into the house and Yuffie followed. "The room is this way." Yuffie directed us to a door that had two beds in it. Hunter helped me over to one of the beds and I took over by sitting down on the bed. Hunter went over to the other bed and laid down. "Soon, it will be all over. We are almost there. Can't wait to see home again." I said while laying down and stairing at the wooden ceiling. "Yep. Almost there. Remember not to let your anger take over your actions. Don't wan to use too much of your aura and tire during a fight." "Heheh. I'll keep that in mind. Soon, Hunter and I went to sleep and I had no dreams. It was a perfect, peacful sleep.

-To be continued-

Well, almost at the end of this story. Sorry if some of you guys were looking forward to a long story. Im only decent enough at short stories, but I hope you guys are still enjoying it.

Our heros are almost have a way to get to The World That Never Was. Will the Organization be defeated and Edge and Hunter's world be back to normal? Find out later. Remember to R&R. Until next time. Bye!


	6. New Allies, New Friends

Hello again readers. Still trying to find a way to end this story. But I'll keep doing my best to make it as entertaining as possible. So. Edge has evolved and was able to see what its like to Mega Evolve. Our heros also have a plan to get to The World That Never Was, the base of operations for Organization XIII. Will the team win, or will it all be gone to failure? Enjoy!Special thanks to BlueStardustGTX for sending me two character requests.

* * *

The next morning, I found Hunter wake and was about to try to wake me up by... "Dang it! Couldn't you sleept for a bit longer?" "And let you dump a bucket of cold water on me to wake me up? No thank you. I thought you were don't with pranks?" Hunter gave me an innocent look, resulting me rolling my eyes. Hunter sat the bucket of water aside. "Well, we are getting ready to go. Are ya ready?" "Yeah. Wait! Hows Mickey?" "Oh he is fine. Once he learned that Minnie was kept in a safe location in Twilight Town, he relaxed and is back to his normal self.

I smiled, glad that Mickey was feeling better. I went to get off the bed, but then I went light headed sat back down. "Edge? Are you alright? Your eyes went rolling back in you head." Hunter said while putting a paw on my shoulder. During this time, I began seeing imagies in my head. I seen a Lucario and a Braixen. They looked like they were fighting against the Heartless and was fairing very well. They only had minor injuries. After a minute or two, I snspped back into reality and and soon felt Hunter tapping my face, trying to get my attention. "Edge, are you alright? You had me worried." "I...seen some kind of vision." "What kind of vision?" "I seen a Lucario and a Braixen, fighting the Heartless together on our world." "You might of seen whats going on right now in our world. Maybe from wanting to help our world or something. Or you connected some kind of view point with aura. Thats happened to me before when I get worried about you when the three of us go away on our trips and you stayed home."

This didn't feel normal, but I didn't put too much thought into it. If this was true though, then Im glad to see some Pokemon fighting back against the Heartless. "So anyways, the others are ready to head to Twilight Town?" "Yep, they are all waiting outside for us. Lets not keep them waiting. Oh also, Lea is back. I don't know where he went. He won't tell anyone. Might be a personal thing or something. I dunno." Didn't really ask about Lea, but whatever.

I made sure that I had everything I need, which was my scarf, my gem neckless, and my flute. I found a red ribbon and tied it around my right leg so I could carry it without needing to hold onto it. The red ribbon was from the party that they threw for me. After I did that, I heard an explotion. "That came from out side. Come on!" I said while taking lead and Hunter followed.

When we made our way outside, Hunter and I seen all our friends, bonded to each other from some dark bonds. Why do they insist on capturing? Or are they trying to keep them from helping to get to me? Wait, who are they? "Are you ready to meet your doom Edge?" "Xehanort!" Hunter yelled out. "Im sorry, but it will be you, who will be meeting their doom." Hunter yelled out as he rushed at Xehanort with a Bone Rush attack, but that got countered when he tried swinging at Xehanort. Xehanort grabbed the staff and it turned black and looked like as if it turned against him and bonded him up so that he couldn't move. "What is it with you and bonding people up?" Hunter said. " None of your concern. Now then Edge, you seem to concern for your home world. Why don't you meet your doom their."

Xehanort raised his hand at me and I felt an unknown force take ahold of my body and was soon tossed around when he flicked his hand around. I was tossed into buildings and into the ground. My body became badly bashed, battered, and sore that it was starting to get harder and harder to even try to move. "Back to your world. ALONE!" Xehanort opened up a portal and I was tossed inside. Next thing know, I find myself laying down on grassy land. When my eyes adjusted fully, I noticed that I was in some forest. "Where...where am I? Hunter? Hunter!?" Where ever it was that I was sent to, I was sent alone. I didn't even see anyone around, until I got surrounded by some Heartless. But they looked different. These Heartless looked red and black. Im guessing that they can control fire. My guess proved to be right when one of them sent a fire attack my way and I managed to dodge it.

I got ready to fight back, but a Heartless got a lucky shot on me from behind and I fell down to my knees. What Xehanort did to me earlier didn't help me with this fight. I could react fast enough to see the attack coming. I soon got hit with a barrage of fire attacks. Being a part Steel type, it hurt a lot worse then what it would if I was still a Riolu. I seen one more fire attack getting ready to be launched at me and I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the attack to hit. Looks like Im done for.

"Light Screen!" I heard and a wall of light appeared out of nowhere and blocked the attack before it could come into contact with me. I then saw a Braixen jump right in front of me. "Are you alright?" The Braixen asked. The voice of the Braixen had a female voice. "I-Im fine." "Doesn't sound like it." With here flame wand in paw, she pointed it at a group of Heartless and used Flamethrower. She then turned to another group of Heartless, raised her paw at them and then used Psybeam, taking out more of the Heartless. Those Heartless soon got replaced by a bigger Heartless. "Gah. This doesn't look good. Where are you Link?" I didn't know who she was talking about until the big Heartless got taken down with the sound of metal, slashing through it and causing the Heartless to vanish. "Took you long enough." "Aw, missed me." I learned that our savior turned out to be a Lucario, who Im guessing that goes by the name of Link.

"Hm? Whos that?" Link asked. "He needs help. He is badly hurt." "Alright. Lets take him back to a safe area." I felt a pair of paws grab me, but I blacked out before I could tell if it was Link or the Braixen.

I don't know how long I was out for, but I found myself in a bed in a small area. I looked around and seen another bed, a couple of wooden chairs and a fire place. There was a door next to the fire place, it was the only door that was in...where ever I was. The door soon swung open and in came the Braixen that basically saved my life."Oh. Your up. Good. You were out for two and a half hours." She pulled a chair over to the bed I was on and took a closer look at me. "Hmm. You don't look too badly beaten." I suddenly felt a spot on my shoulder start to hurt. Felt like it was on fire. I soon realised that my shoulder had a bad burn mark on it and was sensitive to the touch. The Briaxen went to place her paw on my shoulder and I grabbed her arm to keep her from doing so.,"Im trying to help. I know it hurts, but please trust me." She looked serious, so I let go of her paw and she procceded to do what she was going to do. The pain on my shoulder soon felt better as she was somehow healing my burn marks.

"By the way, my name is Sorcha. Whats your name?" "My name is Edge." "Well Edge, you sure are a lucky Lucario to have survived an attack like that." "Well Im no regular Lucario." "We know. Link said that there was something different about you." "Well, where is he? I think I should thank both of you for helping me." "He should be back any second..." Her ears twiched towards the door. "Oh, there he is." Link waled into the room that Sorcha and I were in. But after seeing the backgound behind Link, I learned that we were in a hut. Its really nicely kept. Im gonna guess that Sorcha is the one who keeps it nice. "Hey, I see you finally woke up. Glad your okay." Link said. "My name is Link." "My name is Edge." "So what brings you here Edge?" Sorcha asked. "I don't think that you would believe me if I even told you." Link pulled up another chair and sat next to Sorcha. "Try us."

For the next hour, I explained to them about Organization XII, the Heartless, and about the keyblade. When they asked what a keyblade was, I summoned my kryblade and showed them. Link fell backwards on his seat in surprise when I summoned the keyblade and Sorcha giggled at his reaction. I told them that my gem allows me to have an easier time summoning the keyblade and that my scarf protects me from the darkness. "Well that explains your why you wear such things." I suddenly remembered that I tied my flute to my leg and reached for it. Lucky for me it didn't fall of. "I didn't even notice that. Where did you get that flute." Sorcha asked. "It was given to me by a friend." "Don't worry Edge. Im sure you will find your way back to them and help them from Xehanort." Link said, trying to cheer me up and placed a paw on my shoulder. "But I don't know how thats gonna be possible. I don't have a way to get back to them. Im stuck here." "But in a way, isn't that good. I mean, your back in our world." Sorcha ssid, trying to cheer me up. "Not if my brother isn't here with me. I want to make sure that he is safe." Sorcha was gonna try something else but Link grabbed ahold of Sorcha's paw, keeping her from trying to say anything else.

"Okay, I have noticed a couple of times where you two look at each other in a way couples do. Are you two together or something?" Link awnsered my question by kissing Sorcha on the cheek, causing her to blush a little and returned the kiss. "Yep. I thought so. Congrats you two." "Thanks." Sorcha said while laying her head on Link's shoulder."Sorcha, can I talk with you for a little bit out side?" "Um...okay. We will be right back Edge. Try getting some rest." "Alright. I'll be here." The two sat up and walked outside, closing the door behind them. I layed back, waiting for them to return.

-POV change: Link-

When I closed the door, I said what I wanted to say, "I think we should go with him. Help him out." "This sounds really dangerous. Are you sure that this is something that we are ready for?" "Don't worry. We do well together against those Heartless. If we help Edge with this, we can't help save our world and all of the innocent worlds. Besides think about it, this affects us as well. We are already in the middle of this. The less we can do is help out with this." "Alright. If your going, so am I. After all, Im not letting you go into danger without me being beside you." I pulled Sorcha into a hug and gave her a kiss on her head, causing her to giggle. We opened the door to go back in our house and was greeted by the sound of a flute being played.

-POV change: Edge-

I couldn't get any rest, no matter how hard I tried so I got my flute out and started to play Lugia's Song to pass the time till Sorcha and Link got done with their private talk. I was half way into the song and the door opened up. I got too into the song that I closed my eyes, acting like I didn't know that they walked in. When I finished the song, I opened my eyes and seen Link and Sorcha were sitting back in the chairs, next to the bed I was sleeping in. "Lugia's Song. Nice. You play it very well." "Thanks Link. So, what did you guys talk about or is none of my buisness?" Sorcha spoked up, "We where having a talk about these current events and we decided that we are going with you to help out with defeating this, Xehanort." "No!" I caught them both off guard. "No? What do you mean no?" Link said.

I looked away from them. "I mean, I don't want anyone else getting hurt or captured because of me." "But we want to..." "No! I just...don't want anyone else getting hurt." I said while getting up. I felt a bit of pain on my side, but ignored it and I continued my way to the door but was stopped by Link grabbing my arm. "Listen, I don't care if you have some hidden power in you that could end this. But there is no way you can handle this on your own." I pulled my arm away and tried to continue my way to the door but was stopped again when Sorcha appeared in front of me. "Listen. You need to stop being stubborn. Now, your gonna lay back down on that bed, get rested up, let us go with you, and your gonna like it. Is that understood!?" Dispite being a bit smaller than me, she was really intimadating. "Alright fine. Seems that I won't be able to get you guys to think differently."

Once I said that, Sorcha went back to her kind self and said, "Good. Now please, you need some rest." and pointed towards the bed. Knowing I was beaten, I went back over to the bed and sat down on it. "Wait. What about you guys? You need a place to sleep too." Link spoke up, "Don't worry about us. We will be fine." "We are gonna walk around a bit. Make sure that no other Heartless are attack anyone else." I nodded and layed down on the bed. Sleep soon took me and I was fast asleep.

-POV change: Sorcha-

"Alright. This time, Im patrolling. You got to patrol too many times." I said to Link. "Alright alright. I will stay here and guard the house." I gave Link a kiss on his lips and said, "Please don't go looking for trouble." Link said. "No promises." I said while winking at Link and walking away from the house.

After a while, I found a little village of grass and water type Pokemon, being attacked by the Heartless. I quickly pulled out my fire wand and rushed towards the village to help. The Pokemon is the village were trying to fight back, but they got easily beaten. "Hey Heartless! Come try your luck on me!" I caught the attention of the Heartless and they charged at me. I used Fire Spin and was able to take down the attacking group. "Hmph. Not a challenge anymore." I was suddenly met with a fire attack from a nearby Heartless. Since Im a fire type, it felt like I got hit by a feather. "Psybeam!" I shot a Psybeam attack at the Heartless, taking it down.

I then found myself surrounded by more Heartless and some of them charged at me. I beat them back by hitting them with my fire wand, easily taking them down. A few more charged at me and I used Flamethrower and took them out with ease. Then the Heartless gathered together and formed a big, kinght-like Heartless. I used Flamethrower again, but it didn't look like it did much damage to it. It had a burn mark on it, but it didn't do much. So I tried Psybeam amd that seemed to do some good, but it was still standing.

I tried to think of something else that could take it down, but wasn't sure what to do. After looking around a bit, I noticed that this village was next to the edge of a cliff, near a waterfall. All I had to do was lead it near the cliff and find a way to push it off the edge.

"Hey Heartless! Does your armor get rusty? Cause it looks WEAK!" The Heartless appeared to take the bait because it started charging at me and I kept jumping back everytime it swung its weapon at me, leading it towards the cliff. Next thing I knew, I was at the edge of the cliff. "Perfect." I said with a grin. Once it took another swing at me, I jumped up high in the air, over the Heartless and shot at it with a Psybeam, kocking it over the edge and down to its doom. "Haha! Got ya!" I said while giving a grin and closing my eyes in delight.

I then soon heard voices and followed it. The voices lead out of the village, which was now safe from the Heartless. As I kept following the voices, I found out who the voices belonged to. The Organization XIII members. "Xehanort, are you sure you sent him here?" "Don't question me Vexen! I know he is here. Keep sending out the Heartless to capture or kill Edge. Do not fail me! " "Yes master Xehanort." With that, the person I assume was Xehanort turned around and opened a portal of darkness and stepped while saying "Go through this portal to go back to The World That Never Was when you are done." "Yes master." Then Xehanort disappeared through the portal. I left before I could be discovered.

When I was cleared, I sprinted as fast as I could back to our house so I could tell the other about how I found our way to their world. When I got to our house, I opened the door and found Link and Edge talking, but I inturrupted them with, "Guys! I think I found our way to their world."

-POV change: Edge-

"What? How!?" I asked, wanting to know how she found a wsy to The World That Never Was. "Okay so, I was checking around, making sure that no Heartless were causing and problems. Course, they were by attacking a village. One I took care of the Heartless, I heard these supisous voices. I heard Xehanort and some guy named Vexen talking. Xehanort wants you captured or killed." "Why am I not surprised. Of course he would go to the world I was sent to by him, just so he knows if Im dead or not." I said and then sighed. He sure is persistant. Course, me having the power to revert Sora and Riku back to normal, allowing the defeat of Xehanort, he would go through all this trouble to get me killed.

"So. Are you rested enough to move without hurting yourself?" Link asked. I stood up giving a "Does this awnser your question?" jesture and he chuckled. "Alright then Mr. Big Shot. Lets head out then." Link said while jesturing towards the door Sorcha was standing by. I felt find, but of course, I still felt a little sore and the others took notice to this and Sorcha said, "Why don't you stay behind us incase we get attacked. We will show you the way and keep you safe until you feel fit enough to fight effectively." "Alright."

When we walked for a good few minutes, Link made a move on Sorcha and were walking paw in paw. I really couldn't be more than happy for those two crazy love birds. They were lucky to have each other. "Thats far enough!" A voice said and a shot of ice was heading at me from my right. Sorcha stepped in front of the attack and used Light Screen and blocked the attack. "Where are you? Show yourself?" Sorcha said while getting in a fighting stance. Then another shot of ice went flying my way from my left but Link stepped in the way and blocked it with Metal Claw. "Come on out you coward!"

"Fine you asked for it." A being in a black cloak said, charging at Link with a big blue shield in hand. Of course nothing screams Organization XIII other than a member wearing a black cloak, holding a sign that says "Im a member of Organization XIII" while screaming at the top of their lungs "Im a member of Organization XIII" This member caught Link off guard and sent him back a bit, but quickly recovered and resumed a fighting stance. "Who are you?" I asked, getting ready to defend myself as best as I could. "You can just call me Vexen. Your doom." I got annoyed at this. "Okay, you guys have some kind of repeat button on you or something? Cause thats all I hear from you guys. Meet your doom. Im your doom. Give it a rest!"

Sorcha giggled a bit at what I said but quickly pulled herself together and got serious. Link and Sorcha got in front of me, acting like a wall that separating me from Vexen. "Your gonna have to deal with us first." Sorcha said while pointing her fire wand at Vexen. Meanwhile, Link used Bone Rush and was a bit flashy with creating it as we twirled it over his head and brought it down to where it was pointing at Vexen. "Hmph. I don't need to deal with you two. I need to deal with Edge." "I think not!" Link said. "Heartless! Attack!" A mob of Heartless appeared out of nowhere and got ready to attack. Link rushed into the mob of enemies while Sorcha stayed where she stood and used Flamethrower and Psybeam, give Link support. These two can work together very effectively. Just like with Hunter and I can.

Link was a beast when it came to fighting. He was able to take down the Heartless with amazing skills and was able to sense attacks heading his way before they even get the chance to hit and Sorcha was an amazing sharp shooter. If there was an Heartless that was about to hit Link and he didn't see it coming, Sorcha would take it out, keeping Link from getting hit. It was like as if these two were in perfect sync with each no time, the mob was down by hslf their size. After a while, Link swiched to using Metal Claw and Extreme Speed, taking out the Heartless with amazing speed. The dynamic duo eventually was successful in taking down the Heartless and it was just Vexen, Sorcha, Link, and I.

"You might of been able to take the Heartless down, but I won't be so easy to take down." "Just try us!" Link said while shooting and Aura Sphere at Vexen but got blocked by his shield. Sorcha tried to nit him with a Psybeam, but that got blocked as well. "Im no push over." Vexen said while launching a shared of ice at us from his hand. This time, I protected them by using Protect. Link and Sorcha gave me a thumps up and I nodded at them when I realised the shield. "Get ready Sorcha, this may become a hard fight." "Don't worry about me sweety. You go kick his butt. I do what I can to help out." I didn't know wnat I could do in my current situation, but Im sure that I could figure something out. Even though I can move normally. Link and Sorcha got ready like it was the last fight they will ever have. and Vexen charged at them. "Get out of my way!" Link and Sorcha daid in unison, "Never!"

-To be continued-

Well, theres the next chapter of the story. I want to thank BlueStardustGTX again for his character request.

Will Link and Sorcha win the fight against Vexen? Will Edge be able to save his friends and keep his new friends safe? Will this end on a postive note? Find out next time. Until next time. Bye!


	7. Wanting To Keep Friends Safe

Hello again readers. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story. On to the next chapter. Edge has been transported by to his home world and made some new friends, but now he needs to find a way back to The World That Never Was. But first, Vexen needs to be dealt with. Lets find out how the fight will go. Enjoy!

* * *

"Get out of my way!" "Never!" Link was the first to react. He used Metal Claw, and stopped Vexen in his tracks, sending both of the backwards a bit from the force of impact. Link was able to stay standing, but Vexen wasn't so lucky as he fell on his back, but quickly recovered and was back on his feet. Vexen then created a sword out of ice, doing some sword and shield action. I still wish I could do something to help, but I haven't fully recovered from the recent events. I wouldn't be able to fight back effectively enough to actually do some good.

Vexen then got up close and personal with Link as he swung his sword at Link, but Link was able to easily dodge the attacks. Still using Metal Claw, Link found a perfect oppertunity to take a swing at Vexen, but he blocked the attack with his shield. Link jumped back, giving him some breathing room and Sorcha launched a Flamethrower attack at Vexen, landing a direct hit and knocking him on his side. "Hmph. How did that feel?" Sorcha said while twirling her fire wand. "Feels like excatly what Im about to do to you.!" Vexen said while getting back up and charged at Sorcha. She managed to dodge and block using Light Screen.

Link eventually stepped in and took Vexen's attention off of Sorcha. Link and Vexen started going at each other with Vexen going slash happy, trying to land a hit on Link, but he kept countering with Metal Claw and didn't get hit. "That does it." Vexen said as he jumped up in the air, avoiding an attack from Link's Metal Claw. With Vexen in the air, the tempature felt like it was dropping. Dang it, I hate the cold.

But I think Vexen likes it. He seemed to have gotten stronger,and faster as he started circling Link. Then, Vexen made the ground slippery with ice. Lucky that Sorcha is a fire type as she was able to melt the ice around her, keeping her from slipping and sliding. Link managed to stay standing, dispite the ice, but I wasn't so lucky as I kept falling on my side. "Agh! Dang it, I hate the cold!" I said. Sorcha came over and melted the ice around me so I could stand easier."Now is not the time to be taking a nap." She said while giving me a little wink. I stood back up, "I don't think Link is fairing any better at the moment." He really wasn't The ice kept making him slip, causing him to become off balance. Everytime he went to swing at Vexen with Metal Claw, Vexen would easily dodge the attack, as the ice didn't make him slip and slide around, and he would counter attack. "Oh no. Link!"

Sorcha then put a paw in her big, fluffy tail, almost like as if she was searching for something and pulled out what looked like a red arm bracer. I wasn't sure how that was gonna help until she turned it in a way that allowed me to see that a Mega Stone was engraved in it. "Good thing I remembered to pick this up." Oh, so Link forgot to grab it before we left. Well, good thing she remembered about it. "Link! Catch!" Sorcha said as she threw the item at Link. Link managed to stand up in time to catch it and attach it to his right arm. Right at that time, Link was able to quickly Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario. I thought that the air felt warm when Hunter Mega Evolved, the air this time felt so warm that it helped with the cold for a split second. Link looked like he would have an easier time, but I was still worried about him slipping and sliding on the ice.

Vexen started swinging at Link again with his ice sword, but Link, standing his ground, dodge every single attack. Mega Evolving must of given him a burst of speed for him to use. Eventually, Link had enough and broke Vexen's sword into two by using the spike on his paw without using Metal Claw. Link tried to land a powerful punch on Vexen, but got blocked by Vexen's shield. That shield is getting more and more annoying. Seems really strong when taking blows. I focused on the shield from a distance and noticed that it did have a tiny crake on it. Sorcha tried to land another Flamethrower on him, but he dodged the attack and retaliated but disappearing and reapearing and landing a powerful shield bash attack on her, causing her to go flying backwards. I jumped into the air in an attemp to catch her and break her fall. "Ouch. Thanks Edge." "Its nothing. Really." She got back up, but I stayed down. That heroic action caused my sores to get a bit worse, but oh well.

When I was able to see the battle taking place better, I noticed that the Vexen's shield had water dropplets running down it. That shield is made out of ice as well. Sorcha and Link were starting to get a bit tired. This battle needs to end soon. A plan hached into my head. I started to communicate to Link and Sorcha at the same timd through aura, "Sorcha, can you use Fire Blast?" She nodded. "Alright. Sorcha, use Fire Blast, then Link, use Close Combat. Vexen will be forced to block both attacks." The knew what I was planning. Sorcha used Fire Blast on Vexen, and just as I thought, he blocked the attack and I could tell that Vexen's shield was weaken from the attack. Then Link got close to Vexen and used Close Combat on Vexen's shield. This caused the shield to break into peices. I smirked at the results. I knew that would work.

At that time, Vexen must of lost conncentration and the tempature returned to normal and Link found a chance to land another Close Combat attack. "Had enough?" Link said while standing over Vexen, but Vexen was able to land some kind of ice attack on Link, sending him flying backwards and landed near Sorcha. Link lost concentration on his mega form and reverted back to his normal form, but he was able to stand back up. "I know both of your fears." Vexen said to Sorcha and Link, making the look slightly nervous. "Your both afraid of losing someone that you hold dear." "How would you know anything about us?" Link said, getting annoyed. "We have our ways. Now then, lets see..." Vexen started looked back and forth at Link and Sorcha. "You will do." Vexen said as he shot a black orb at Sorcha, giving her no time to react. Link, on the other hand, stepped in front of the orb and took the hit. Oh no. Not a repeat of this.

I soon found the will power to fight and launched an Aura Sphere at Vexen, knocking him back. Soon, Vexen disapeared, knowing that he was beaten. "Link!? Are you alright!? Wha-whats happening!?" I heard Sorcha sobbing like crazy, holding onto Link's paw. Another repeat of what happened to Hunter. This is what I was afraid of."Edge, whats happening to him? He feels cold and is shivering like crazy and his fur color changed. I-I don't..." "The darkness is draining his life away." Something in Sorcha must of snapped as she had a look of horror on her face. "No. No no no no! Link!" I walked over to Link and I placed my paws over his heart, just like what I did with Hunter, and the blue light returned to my paws. After a few seconds, he stopped shivering and his fur color turned back to normal.

Link's eyes opened and said, "Ugh. Don't want to go through that again. That felt horrable." "LINK!" Sorcha tackled Link and started kissing him all over his face. I couldn't help up to laugh a little to myself at her reaction. "Don't do crazy things like that again." Sorcha said while giving Link a tap on the cheek. I litteraly thought she was gonna slap him like crazy. "Well, people do crazy things for the one they love." Link said while hugging Sorcha, trying to help calm her down. After a few seconds, Sorcha got off of Link, allowing him to get up and Sorcha walked over to me and gave me a tiny peck on the cheek and said, "Thats for helping Link. Thank you." She turned back to Link and gave him a hug. I stood there, speachless and slightly blushing while putting a paw on the spot she kissed. Im really hoping that Link isn't the type to go crazy over a thing like this. We continued to make our way to the spot that Sorcha said where the portal was. I tried to give those two some space due to recent events. They soon started walking paw in paw and Sorcha resting her head on Link's shoulder.

The silence was starting to get boring, so I decided to start a little small talk with, "So Sorcha, have you thought about evolving?" "No. I rather not. Besides, how else will I stay attractive to Link?" She said. This caused Link to blush a little bit and I snorted out of amusement from Link's reaction. I respected her choice to stay as a Braixen. A Delphox does give off an old appearence for some reason and a Braixen does give off a young look, so I can see her reasoning. Course, thats what Im guessing.

We soon came across an area that Sorcha lead us to. "Lets see...it should be around here somewhere." Sorcha said while looking around. "I don't see anything." Link said. "I know its around here. The guy kept the portal open for Vexen to use if he completed what he was told to do" I looked around, but didn't see anything. But then I felt something. Its hard to explain what I felt, but it felt like there was a feeling of dread. This made me think that it could be the portal. "Edge?" Link said. I walked past him to where I thought I was being lead to and found the portal, hidding behind a tree. This caused me to mentally facepalm. "Did you think about looking behind a tree?" Sorcha just shrugged her shoulders. Can't really blame her. After all, I could sense the portal, but she could, so oh well.

We were about to step through the portal, but I stopped them, causing them to stop and give me a confused look. "Look. You guys are strong together. I see that. You two know how to work together when in a fight, but still. After what happened to Link, I just..." "Are you really gonna be stubborn about this again?" Link said. " Do I have to give you another talking too?" Sorcha added. I looked at them both with a serious look, catching them both off guard a bit. "Look, Im not forcing you guys to come with me and Im not forcing you guys to not come with me. Its your choice, but I just don't want to be the cause of anyone's possible deaths. Organization XIII is after me, trying to keep me from what I need to do to keep them from attacking anymore innocent people and their worlds." Link then startes walking over to me and places a paw on my shoulde, saying, "Edge. Your being stubborn again. And besides, we are already in the middle of this war. We might as well do our part." "Yep, like how Link is stuck with me, you are stuck with us. We want to help fight this battle and honestly, you can't really stop us, so please stop trying to talk us out of this cause its not gonna work." Sorcha added.

I rolled my eyes and gave them a smile. "Well, we all seem a little tired. First thing we should do is find a safe place to rest and collect our selfs before we try to take the rest of Organization XIII." They nodded their agreement and we stepped inside the portal with me going first. Link and Sorcha walked through the portal at the time, side by side.

When we walked through, The World That Never Was looked like an abandon city. It was dark and gloomy and would make you feel a little depressed if you lived there. "Well this place looks cheerful." Link said with sarcassum in his voice. Sorcha giggle a bit and I sorted in amusment. "Come on. One of these buildings should be safe enough to rest in." I said. "Found one!" Link said while walking towards a building. He tried to open it, but I guess it was locked. "Are you sure its..." I started, but stopped when Link just simple kicked the door in, causing it to collaps. "...safe..." "Looks safe to me. Lets go." Link said. Well, he seems to have a "Lets go for it" part to him. Sorcha giggle at my exspreasion and we all head in the building. I was empty. No chairs, bed, nothing. But it was big had there were two rooms. I figured that if we were gonna sleep her, they can have a room to themselfs.

For now, we all stayed in the same room and talk a little bit. I got bored so I brought out my flute and started playing Lugia's Song. When I started playing the first few notes, I heard Sorcha giggle a little and stood in the middle of the room. Then she started dancing gracfully to the music. She was a pretty good dancer. Must be something else Link really sees in her. She seemed to be prone to do a lot of twirls and jumps through the air. When I finished the song, she did a little bow and Link was clapping for our preformance. "Your a really good dancer." I said. "Thank you. Thats not all I can do." She got me curious. She then walked over to me, rubbed her paws together and reached behind my ear and somehow pulled out a Oran berry. "Ta da!" "Well aren't you full of surprises." "Its magic!" She said while doing a little bit of a jazz hands, or in her case, jazz paws.

Link then stood up and walked into the other room. I could soon hear him grunting and his feet hitting the floor. "Um...whats he doing?" "Oh, he likes to train when he has the chance. He calls it, "Sharpening his skills". "Oh." This got ne thinking. Maybe I should start doing that. So I created an Aura Sphere, trying to see if I could make it strong without tiring myself out. However, that didn't work out as well as I hoped. I stopped before I became exhausted. "Edge. Come here." Link said. Wonder what he wants. I walked over to the other room, but I didn't see him anywhere. Weird. Then I got tackled to the ground and put in a head lock. "Link, ack...what are you..." "You got to watch out for those kind of things. Need to be ready for anything." Link got off of me and helped me up. Link walked over to the other side of the room and turned to face me and got into a fighting stance.

"You up for a little spar?" I got a little intimadated since Link is stronger than both me and Hunter combined. But I guess that I could learn a little bit. "A-alright." "Edge, no need to be nervous. Im sure you will do fine." Link said, trying to give me some confidence. I nodded and Link started out by running at me and tried to land a punch on me, but I dodge by ducking under it and tried to land a counter attack but got stopped when Link grabbed my arm and flipping me foward, onto my back. "Gah ha! Uugghh, that hurt!" I groaned in pain. Guess Im still a little sore. "Come on Edge. You got to do better than that." I got into a kneeling stance. "I don't think that I can against you." "Not when your thinking like that. Come on." Link said while bopping me on my head. "Come on Edge. You not gonna get better if you don't fight back." Link bopped my head again. "I don't stand a chance against you. You know that." Link bopped my head again. "Wrong awnser! Come on Edge." "Alright fine." I got back into my fighting stance and tried to land a punch on Link but he blocked it with his left arm.

I soon started sending a flurry of punches, but Link was able to block evey single attack with only using his left arm. He is really skilled at fighting. Link then legged swipped me, causing me to land on my tail."Gah! Dang it, my tail!" It really sucks when you land on your own tail."Come on Edge. I know you can do better than that. Show me what you got!" He said while doing the "bring it on" motion with his paw. I started getting a little annoyed. I wasn't sure if he was taunting me or trying to help. I stood back up and tried landing a hit on him, but failed as he kept on blocking me and kept knocking me down on my back. "Link, are you beating up another Pokemon?" Sorcha said as she poked her head through the doorway. "Im just trying to help him with his fighting skills." "And yet, he is laying down on the floor." "Oh, he is fine." Fine? He calls this FINE? "Just don't end up hurting him too badly that he can't defend himself." And she walked away. Some much for thinking I would have a guardian angle. "Alright Edge. Again. Come on. Show me what ya got."

Link then used Bone Rush and came at me. I summoned my keyblade and blocked the attack. He then tried to kick my legs from under me, but I seen it coming and overpowered his kick with a kick of my own and pushed him back. "Good. Good. Can you handle this!?" Link then shot an aura sphere at me. It made a direct hit and it sent me flying backwards into a wall. I managed to stand up. "Ouch. That r-really hurt. I just can't stand up to you. Literally." I fell down to one knee. Link started to walk over to me and got eye level with me. "Sorry Edge. But I know you can do this. Come on, try again. Your not gonna get better if you give up. You need to be ready to take on what ever may come at us." Link said while helping me up. "Sorcha! You still got that Oran berry?" "Yeah. Why?" "Edge needs it." "Alright." An Oran berry went flying through the doorway and Link caught it and gave it to me. When I got done eating it, I felt better. "Alright Edge. Lets go again." "Alright."

In about an hour of our sparring match, I was basically beaten. My fur was a bit tangled up, my tail was sore and so was everything else. Sorcha help with that problem. She is really good with using heat to help with sore muscles. We all then decided that it was time to get some sleep. They said that it was alright to sleep in the same room with them, but I choose to give them some privacy, as all couples need dispite the situation. After half an hour, the duo was asleep, but I stayed awake. I still couldn't get the thought about what happened with Link and with Sorcha's reaction, out of my head. I didn't want something like that to happen again, or for something worse to happen. I decided that the best thing for them both was for them to stay away from me so that they stayed safe. I have to end this before anymore of my friends get hurt or worse. I walked towards the exit and slowly opened the door. Sorcha must of somehow fixed it during the sparring match. As I slowly closed the door, I thought that I was in the clear.

"Going somewhere Edge?" "Link! But how? You where...how in the...you where sleeping with Sorcha!" "Did you really think I wouldn't notice you trying to sneak out without us?" Link then grabbed my ear and was pulling back into the building with him. "Ow ow ow ow ow, let go of my ear!" When we where back in the building, I was corner by Link and Sorcha, who had her arms crossed and said, "Still being stubborn?" I crossed my arms and said, "Why does it matter? You two bearly know me." "We know that you can't do this alone." Link said. "You don't understand!" I yelled, catching both Link and Sorcha off guard. "Then please, tell us what we don't understand." Link said. "Ever since I was a Riolu, I was weak and afraid of being alone. I was alone for as long as I could remember. Then Hunter came around and took me in." "Wait, I thought he was your brother." "I lived with him for a long time that we considered each other brothers. But I had friends. Until this all started. I thought I lost my friends until Hunter showed up, but the other two Riolus are gone. I don't want to lose Hunter to Organization XIII, and I don't want to lose you guys either."

It looked like my words sinked in and they backed off a little. "Alright, we understand. But your still not going to do this alone Edge." Sorcha said. "But I know Im still not strong enough to help keep you guys safe and you know that too. Why would you two still want to still want to go along with this?" "Edge..." I started to get furious at myself. "Edge, calm down." Sorcha said sweetly while placing a paw on my shoulder. "You don't need to be mad at yourself. Your still strong. But even the strongest of the strong can't do everything by themselfs." Link said while putting a paw on my other shoulder. "We will be with you every step of the way and keep each other safe." They really care about me. They are really caring about others, dispite the situation. Sorcha then flicked me on the forehead and said, "But seriously, you need to stop being stubborn. It will kill you eventually you know." I smiled at the and they returned the smile.

"Now then. If we are all done with being stubborn..." Link said, directing the comment to me. "...we should all get some rest. We need to be ready for what ever our enemies throw at us." "Alright." I said, walking over to the other room to sleep in. Sorcha the yelled, "No more of your disappearing act. Thats my thing." "I know. You the magician. " "And don't you forget it." Sorcha said while giggling. After that, we all were fast alseep.

-To be continued-

Well, here is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Lets hope the Edge will stop being stubborn.

Edge: Oh leave me alone.

Me: Never!

Anyways, will Edge, Sorcha, and Link stop Xehanort's plans and save Edge's other friends? Will Edge seriously stop being so stubborn? Find out next time. Remember to R&R. Until next time. Bye!


	8. Sparks Are Flying

Hello again readers. Lets see if the trio can find Xehanort and Edge's friends and put a stop to the attacks on the other worlds. Enjoy.

* * *

-POV change: Link-

I woked up with Sorcha laying an my arm, still asleep which caused my arm to fall asleep. I tried to pull it out from underneath her without waking her up. But that didn't work too well. "Hm? Up already?" "Sorry. Guess Im just hoping that Edge doesn't try running off again. Seriously, he needs to stop. That WILL eventually get him killed." "Yeah, but had it rough in his past. I just think that he doesn't want to lose the friends that he has. But you are right. That does need to stop." Im not sure if we finally got through to him or not, but I guess only time will tell. Edge then walked through the doorway. "Hi guys. I see your up. Ready to head out? Edge said. I stood up and said, "Only if you aren't gonna try to run off without us." Edge put up his paws in a surrendering jeasture and said, " Don't worry. I can't get you guys to think differently." I walked over and put an arm around his shoulder, "Good, cause you honestly can't get rid of us that easily." "I finally learnt that." Sorcha threw her arms up dramatically while saying, "Finally!" I couldn't help to grin a bit.

"Well, let get going. I think we should try to avoid any unessassary encounters. Last thing we need is for an onslaught for Heartless." I suggested and the other two agreed with a nod. We walked out of the building and onto a road. "Do we even know where to go?" I asked. None of us really even knew where we were going. I don't tbink Edge even knew either. We were all looking around for some clue. "Umm...that floating castle seems to scream "Organization XIII"." Edge said while pointing to a white, floating castle. We all agreed to check it out and started walking towards it. It looked pretty far away, so this may take a while. We could do a full on sprint towards it, but that co es with the risks of tiring out quickly and being to tired to fight if needed, so we all decided to walk at a fast pace.

-POV change: Edge-

Link and Sorcha walked paw in paw and in front of me. I asked if they wanted me to take lead, but they decided against it, saying that it was fine. "Hey Edge, do you have someone that your interested?" Link asked. I was confused at what he ment a first, but understood what he ment when he lifted both his and Sorcha's paw while they were still holding paws. "Oh...um...I don't think it would workout too well for me. My shyness would probably get in the way of that." "The only advice that I can give you for that is to just try to work on it on your own. Its something that only you can overcome." Link said.I looked down at the ground while we walked, thying to think how in the world that would happen. Even if a girl Pokemon was trying to let me know that she was into me when I was a Riolu. A female Eevee if I remember correctly. But my shyness ended up driving her away. Something that I still can't get over. But I might eventually.

"Edge..." Sorcha said, catching my attention. "...Im sure you will find someone. Just keep trying. Remember, self confidence." I smiled a little while giving a nod and she smiled back before turning her head back to the road ahead.

"You have been a thorn in my side for long enough!" A hooded figure said while stepping through a portal in fronting us, causing us to stop. The beinv revealed himself to be Xehanort. "So. You have made some new friends Edge? Do you honestly want them to suffer the same fate as you?" "Back off you old creep!" Sorcha said. "It was our choice to follow. You attack our world first! You started this war and we are gonna end it." Link said. "War? This "war" is bigger than what you could even imagin. Kingdom Hearts is what this war is about. It was the keyblade war that started this all. Many warriors fought for their side and many have fallen. Just as you will Edge. And if you three get in the way, you shall surffer as well." I got i to a fighting stance while summoning my keyblade. "All I know is that you fired the fist shots when you attack our home world. We will end it, OUR WAY!" Link created a Bone Rush and Sorcha brought out her fire wand.

I stepped forward to where I was directly behind Link and Sorcha, since they were already in front of me, and whispered to them, "If anything happens to me, promise me that you won't go looking for me. Just do what you can to finish this." The both of them gave me a look of horror and said in unison, "But Edge-" "No! Im serious! I can't be the reason that Xehanort doesn't get stopped. Just promise me. Please." They looked at each other for a moment, as if they were having a silent discusion and they finally nodded and turned their attention back to Xehanort. "Time to end this." Xehanort said while raising his hand a bunch of Heartless appeared right in front of us. Some of them looked black and blue and red and black. Fire and water users I bet. My guess was confirmed when one of the black and blue Heartless launched a water attack at Sorcha, but Link blocked the attack when he twirled his staff in front of him. He then threw his staff and launched two Aura Spheres and used Metal Claw and Extreme Speed together.

Sorcha was givng Link support, just like last time and I stayed near her to give her some protection, though she probably don't need it, but better safe than sorry. I did what I could to give a bit of support to both by using Thunder and Fire attacks to give Link support and I acted like Sorcha's body guard, keeping nearby Heartless back. We were going great, until Xehanort decided to step in and pushed me back, only by raising his hand at me. Thats when everything started to fall apart. I didn't know what else happened because I hit my head on the ground and my vision went blurry. When my eyes refocused, Link and Sorcha got pinned to the ground by the Heartless. How did they get beaten that easy? While they were being held down, Xehanort began to walk over to me. "I think...you would do nicely as a member of The Thirteen Seekers of Darkness." The Thirteen Seekers of Darkness? Wait...Organization XIII is the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness? They basically are the darkness, not followers of darkness.

"Me? A member? Never." "Actually,I think you will." "You can't touch me!" Xehanort grinned and formed a bla k orb. This thing again? Well, it shouldn't work for me. Xheanort then inserted the orb into me into be with great force. "AAHHHH! GAH...h-h-how...!?" "Ye Sid's magic is no match for my powers. You will now become one of us." "GGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

-POV change: Sorcha-

"EDGE! NOOOO!" I screamed while trying my hardest to fight back against the Heartless's hold on me. Link was trying to do the same, but both our attemps were in vain. Edge ended up doubling over and hugged himself. He then fell to his side as this fur color started to change. His fur changed to where it was all white, except for the parts that were black. Edge then stood up and his eyes lost the red color that they did have and turned black. This isn't good. Xehanort snapped his fingers and the Heartless disappeared. "I shall leave you three alone with each other. Edge...kill them." "Yes master Xehanort." Edge said in a monotoned voice. This isn't the Edge we know, but we can't hurt him. Xehanort then dissapeared, but Edge continued to stand still. Link was about to walk over to Edge when we got up from the ground, but I reached out and grabbed his arm, but he insisted on going anyways. "Edge? Are you with us buddy?" Link said but Edge didn't respond. Then in a blink of an eye, Edge was up close to Link and landed an uppercut on Link. The force of impact was so great, it sent Link flying up in the air. Edge then followed Link by jumping up after him in an attemp to land more hit, most blocked by Link. Edge finished his onslaugh with a heavy kick, downwards on Link, who managed to block it, but the force caused him to go flying back down to the ground and Link managed to land back on his feet.

"Edge! Snap out of it!" I said, hoping to find someway to break through to him, but Edge didn't respond. Instead, he looked at me and launched an Aura Sphere at me. I couldn't react fast enough to do anything else but to cross my arms in front of me, trying to avoid as much damage as possible. It worked, but it still hurt. Link then rushed at Edge and shoulder checked him, sending him flying into a nearby building. "Come on Edge, snap out of it. You really gonna let Xehanort take away your control? I know your stronger than that!" Edge looked like he didn't feel anything and reached for his Mega Stone. When he got done Mega Evolving, He still had that black and white fur color. Any parts that were suppost to be red, due to Mega Evolving, was black. He also gave off the appearence of a Lucario that has yet to learn how to keep his aura from taking over. He hunched his back, his arms were just hanging down, his aura sensers went hovering in the air, and he gave off a blood chilling growl. Its like looking at a whole different person. But Edge is in there somewhere, we just got to free him. But how?

Link then grabbed his Mega Stone and Mega Evolved. "Edge. Don't make me do this." Link said while creating using Bone Rush. I didn't know if I wanted to step in or not. I didn't want to hurt Edge, knowing that he isn't in control of himself. Link and Edge were soon in a big clash. Though Link was more on defence than offence. I decided that I had to do something and I used Psybeam on Edge when I found my chance, but it looked like it didn't do much, so I resorted to using Flamethrower. Somehow, even that didn't look like it did much, despite the burn marks on him. Im just not sure what to do. "Edge..."

-POV change: Hunter-

"Heheh...can't keep...me caged up. Ugh." I managed to exscape from that floating castle. Organization XIII had me and the others trapped in some kind of pods. I freed the others and I told them to get out of this world. They were in no condition to fight, so they went to Twilight Town. I was walking in the streets of The World That Never Was till I heard the sound of fighting and decided to follow the sound. "Edge...I hope your okay." Shen I got closer to the sound, I heard a female voice call out "Help!". "Who could that be?" I looked around more and I seen a group of Heartless and they sedm to have someone surrounded. I rushed at the group to help who ever it was that was in trouble, dispite my injuries from my exscape. It was a little hard to take down the Heartless, but at the same time, the look oddly familiar, but choose to ignore it. When the Heartless was taken care of, I seen that the damsile in distress was a female Richu. "Thank you mister." "It was nothing. By the way, my name is Hunter. No need to call me mister." "Oh. Well, my name is Rose."

"Well. Thanks again, Hunter." Rose said and started to walk away. "Wait, its dangerous to wonder around by yourself. I think you should stick with me." "Oh. Want to get to know me better?" She said with a little wink. This caused me to blush, badly. "N-n-no, no no. I-I just mean that its dangerous to..." "Hehehe, Im just joking. But alright. If you insist, I don't see the problem with having a body guard." Oh geez. Why did go that far? "Hunter...do you hear that? Sounds like...fighting." I heard it too. I used my Aura Sight to check it out and I felt two Mega Lucario fighting and a Braixen nearby. However, one of those Lucario felt familiar about them. "Edge..." I looked over at Rose and said, "Come on. Lets go help them out. You can fight right?" "Yeah. Lets go!" Dang, she is a fast runner.

-POV change: Sorcha-

Both Link and I were starting to get tried while Edge looked like he hasn't been affected by any of this at all. I Link ended up reverting back to his normal form but Edge was still in his Mega Form. "Edge..." Link was down on one knee and Edge was standing over him. He got ready to use Power Up Punch as he pulled his paw back, getting ready to finish Link off. I wanted to help Link out, but wouldn't make it to him fast enough. "NOOO!" Just before Edge could could land the finishing blow, another Lucario stepped in front of Link and blocked the attack with his arm and side-kicked Edge, sending him back. "Edge...what did they do to you?" Wait. Is that Hunter? A Richu then ran over to me and asked "Are you alright?" "Yeah. Im fine. My name is Sorcha." "Im Rose." "Is that Lucario named Hunter?" "Yeah." I thought so.

Next thing I knew, Link and Hunter managed to pin Edge to the ground. Edge was thrashing, trying to break free while growling like crasy. "How did he get like this?" Hunter asked. "He got hit with a black orb. But I thought that it would drain his life. Instead, Xehanort turned him into a mindless minon." Link responded. "How are we gonna change him back?" Link asked. "I don't know. Is that even gonna be possible?" Hunter said. I started to wish that there was something I could do. To return the favor that he did for Link, but what? All of a sudden, there was a bright blue light from behind me. Wonder what it is. All of a sudden, two Riolus, one normal and one a shiny. They both looked transparent like ghosts. The walked towards Edge's thrashing form and stuck out their paws. Edge was soon surrounded by a bright blue light and was screaming at the top of his lungs but at the same timr, his fur color was returning to normal but lost his Mega Form. Eventually, he stopped struggling and Link and Hunter could release their hold on Edge. Edge returned to his normal self and stood back up. He soon had a look of surprised when he seen the two Riolus in front of him, who gave Edge a thumps-up as they dissapeared back into the blue light. I asked Edge, "Did you know those two?" Edge started to tear up a bit but had a smile and said, "Some friends that I know." I understood what ne ment and left it at that.

-POV change: Edge-

I felt like my soul was pulled out, stepped on and put back in. I took a look at Sorcha and Link and..."Oh my...Link, Sorcha...I...I-Im so sorry. I didn't..." Link held a paw up and said, "Don't worry about it. Its fine...um Edge. Your eye pupal, its black." "What?" Well that explains this dark feeling I have inside me. I started to walk away until I felt a paw on my shoulder, finding that Sorcha was the one who did that. I pushed he paw away and siad, "Im a monster. I was too weak to resist the darkness from taking over my body." "Don't say that Edge. Your fine. Your not weak and your no monster. Your just Edge." I silently thanked her, but that didn't change the fact that Im the cause of her and Link's injuries. I soon seen that there was a Richu among us, so I thought that introductions were in order.

Once everyone in the group got to know each other, we all agreed to head over to the floating castle to get this done and over with. So the five of us headed of to the castle, but this journey to our destination was gonna take a while, so we all agreed to find a safe place to rest when we can. Sorcha and Rose were walking together and the rest of us were walking by ourselfs. I stayed behind the group a few feet away, not trusting myself to stay under control. We eventually found a building that looks similar to a greenhouse. I was right when I seen object that look like pots for flowers. So we all decided to take our own spots in the greenhouse. I took a spot that was away from the others a bit. I just didn't feel good, but I wasn't sick. Just...felt out of it.

Link was the first to approach me and sat down beside me and whipsered, "I think Rose is interested in you." "You mean a weakling like me?" "Would you stop thinking like that. Its not your fault okay. Everyone knows it wasn't your fault." "Alright alright, I get it." "Good. Anyways, Rose is interested in you. Sorcha told me that they were talking and Rose has taken an intrest in you." "Im surprised that she hasn't made a move on Hunter or that Hunter hasn't yet either." "She is not interested in Hunter. But I think you should talk to Rose." "I don't know. My shyness might come back and mess it all up for me." "Well you'll never know unless you try. Just give it a try. You don't want to live alone now do ya?" Link said while standing back up and walked back over to Sorcha. I looked over at Rose and she smiled at me and I could sworn I seen her blush a little bit. She then got up and walked out side.

"Oh boy. Well, I guess I got to try. She is very pretty. I may just have a shot." I stood up and fixed my scarf a bit so that it looked nicer and followed her out. When I got outside, I seen her sitting on a curb near a road, looking up at the floating castle. I builded up some nearve and walked over to her and sat down beside her while leaving some space in between us. "Dispite that castle belonging to Organization XIII, it does look pretty." I looked over at her and smiled, showing that I agreed with her. "You know, I feel lucky that Hunter came and saved me. You know why?" "Why?" "I made some new friends and I met you." She then got close to my face and kissed my cheek. I blushed a bit and Rose giggled a bit, causing me to laugh with her. "Just so you know...this um...is my first time having a relationship with someone." I said. "Mine too. But thats alright." I soon found a flower, a few inches from Rose, so I got up and picked it up. It was a red rose. I walked back over and sat down with Rose and I placed the rose right by her left ear and used the stem to tie it around her ear. "There. A pretty rose for a pretty Richu." "Hehe, oh Edge." I still kept a little gap between me and Rose, but she quickly closed the gap and was sitting closer to me while placing her head on my shoulder. Funny thing is, Im smaller than the adverage Lucario and she is a bit taller than the adverage Richu. I kind of thought that this was kind of funny, but didn't put anymore thought into it.

I then heard a voice from behind that said, "Yes! They hit it off." "Link, would you stop watching them and give them some privacy." "Aw come on Sorcha." "Don't make me scorch you." "Fine." Thank you Sorcha. "You um...want to go back inside Rose?" "Yeah, its starting to get a little cold." I didn't feel cold, but of course, we do have different body tempatures, so we went back to the greenhouse. I went back over to my area and sat down. After a few seconds, Rose came back over and sat down beside me, using me like a big fluffy pillow. I wrapped an arm around her and she made herself even more confortable on me.I couldn't help but to look over at Link and Sorcha was in the same position as Rose was. Link gave me a thumps-ups and I smiled. I soon fell to sleep and I dreamed that Rose and I were sitting in a medow, watching the sun set.

-POV change: Link-

For some odd reason, I just couldn't sleep. Know that Edge blames himself for not staying in control over himself just wasn't sitting right with me. There shouldn't be a reason for that. I mean, it wasn't his fault. I got up without waking Sorcha and headed outside. Maybe some air would do me some good. When I got outside, I seen Hunter standing outside with his arms crossed."How did this all happen? Why? Just making no sense. I thought that Edge could better handle himself." This got me all confused. He is the one who tried to teach Edge how to fight. Isn't it usually the teacher's fault? "What do you mean by that Hunter?" He turned around and looked at me. He must of not heard me coming. He doesn't seem self aware. Did he really teach Edge? "I mean, I have taught him how defend himself, how to use aura, all that kind of stuff." "I don't mean to sound rude, but its more to it than that. But not to mention that you sometimes leave him to learn on his own. Some people don't learn well with the same meathod. Edge needs to be taught these kind of things, not self taught.

"Are you trying to question my teaching methods?" Whoa! He got really hostial. This isn't what Edge described him to be. "N-no. Im just saying..." "Some things are better unsaid." Geez. He has a tempare all of a sudden. "Does Edge know your like this?" Hunter didn't respond to that. He just turned him back on me. I was about to walk away until Hunter said, "I know what your thinking. How is it that Im Edge's teacher." "Hm?" I think he just gets a tempare when he is really stressed. "I just bet you think you and Sorcha could do so much better." "Whoa whoa. Why you bring Sorcha into this?" "Hmph." I didn't like how he brought her into this. What is his deal? Before a fight could break out, and before I beat the snot out of him, I walked back into the greenhouse. Hunter was really close to starting something. Everyone maybe stressed out, but thats no reason to take it out on others. I took my spot back, right next to Sorcha and tried to go back to sleep.

-To be continue-

Whoa! Hunter just got really hostial, and for no flipping reason! Could he be jealous that he is the only one in the group without a girl? Or is it just that he is sensitive when someone talks about his teaching methods? Oh well.

Will the darkness have some kind of negative effect on Edge or will he be alright? And will Xehanort be taken down by this group of heros? Until next time. Peace!

Edge: Peace!

Me: Get back in there. *Shoves Edge back into the story* Sorry about that. Peace!


	9. More Conflict To Deal With

Hello again readers. Seems that Hunter and Link aren't getting along very well and Edge has finally found a girl of his own. Lets see what else will happen. Enjoy!

* * *

-POV change: Link-

I managed to get some sleep and woke up with Sorcha's head on my shoulder. She must of sleept like a rock. Edge and Rose were still asleep. Rose was sleeping with her head resting on Edge's shoulder. That boy managed to find someone perfect for him. Just like with me and Sorcha. Course, he doesn't have to worry about getting burnt.

Hunter was sleeping in a corner on the other side of the greenhouse. Good spot for him. What he said that night was uncalled for. If he makes matters worse, I won't back down to give him a beat down. I decided to go outside and work on sharpening my skills till the others woke up. I might be a great fighter, but there still is a lot of things to learn. I worked on my Aura Sphere launches and creating one quickly. I did that for ten minutes and decided to work on my combat skills by punching and kicking the air. I did that for fifteen minutes until I was stopped when I did a back kick and was stopped by Hunter. What the heck?

"What do you want Hunter?" "Making sure you don't do anything to endanger the rest of us?" "What, you really think Im stupid enough to give away our position?" "Well you seemed to let Xehanort know that you guys were here." "Whats that suppose to mean?" Im starting to get mad that where this is going. If he is blaming me for what happened, I swear to Arceus...

"Well, if you were able to notice Xehanort coming and notice the Heartless trying to pin you from behind, maybe then Edge wouldn't of been in danger of becoming one of them!" Oh you have got to be kidding me! He is really starting to push it. If he goes farther with this... "To put it simple, its your fault! I could do better with fighting against the Heartless and Organization XIII." My self control is whats keeping me from tearing his head off. "Is that suppose to be a challenge!?" "No, its suppose to be a fact!" Hunter said while pushing me. That does it. "Hunter, YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!" I ran at him and punched him in his disrespectful face, sending him flying backwards, but he recovered and lunched at me with a punch of his own. I grabbed his and pinned him to the ground with his paw behind his back. "Give me a reason to break your arm!" Hunter somehow managed to break my hold on him and landed a kick on me while he was still on the ground. He then quickly got up.

Hunter then ran up at me and tried to land hits on me, which I blocked. We ended up returning punches and kicks at each managed to trip me and got on top of me, repeatingly punching me in the face, but in four hits, I flipped us around with him on the ground and me repeatingly punching him in the face.I landed more hits on him though. "Hunter...Link...where are...STOP! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" I felt a pair of paws grab ahold of me and yanked me off of Hunter's hurt form. I soon seen that it was Rose who grabbed me and I seen Edge help Hunter up. But Hunter tried to come at me again, but Edge grabbed him from behind and kept him back

"What in the name of Arcus is going on here!?" Edge said, demanding an awnser. "You guys shouldn't be fighting each other!" Rose was the next to say something. "Then Hunter shouldn't be blaming others for-" "Oh shut up Link." "Boy! I will knock your sorry-" "BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" Edge yelled at both of us. Whoa, a side of Edge I have yet to see. "What is going on here!?" Sorcha said while walking out of the greenhouse. She walked over to me and Rose released her hold on me. "Link, are you alright?" She said while looking over my injuries. I had bruses and small cuts on my face, but nothing too bad. I was able to get a better look at Hunter and he had bruses and cuts on his face as well. Dang he hits harder than I thought. If it wasn't for the others though, I would of end him.

"Oh, is Sorcha gonna help heal your little marks from-" "YOU LEAVE SORCHA OUT OF THIS! I WILL END YOU!" Sorcha got in front of me and placed her paw on my chest, bellow my chest spike, when I was about to walk over to Hunter to knock him out cold, but Sorcha was keeping me back. Rose went walking over to Edge while he still had a hold on Hunter. "Everyone! Calm down!" Rose said while looking at both me and Hunter. "There should be no reason why we are fighting each other." "Well then maybeeveryone should be doing their part instead of putting everyone in danger." "Keep it up boy and I WILL put you in more danger than what you will be!" "ENOUGH!" Edge shouted. Sounds like he is getting tired of this. But Im tired of Hunter's rediculousness. Edge released his grip on Hunter and stepped between us. Rose was ready to grab Hunter just in case he tried to do something that would cause me to put another beating on him. "Now listen! I don't know, nor do I care, what this fight was all about. Xehanort needs to be stopped before anymore worlds fall under the darkness control, or becomes destroyed, but I need all of your help to do that. Im not asking you guys to make up or become friends. Obviously, that ain't happening any time soon, but I need you guys to at lease put up with each other long enough for us to put an end to Organization XIII. Alright!?" Link crossed his arms and said, "Fine." Hunter turned his back and said, "Lets just get going." Edge walked over to him and said, "You look like you need a bit of time to rest a little bit." "Im fine. Lets get going." Hunter snapped at Edge. "Link..." Sorcha caught my attention. "...are sure your alright?" I gave her a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry Sorcha, Im fine."

The group then was back on track, following back on the road that we assume that will lead us to the floating castle. I was walking with Sorcha, paw in paw, and were behind the group a bit. Edge and Rose were leading the group and were walking while holding paws. I felt happy, seeing others happy, but my mood changed when I looked over at Hunter, walking by himself. Im definitly keeping an eye on him.

-POV change: Edge-

What is going on with the group? Link and Hunter have started a fight between them and I don't know whos side to take. Im not even sure if there is a right or wrong side to take. "Whats going on with those two? I thought everyone were friends?" Rose said. "Well, Im just not sure. I have never seen Hunter like this. I mean, he is usually nice to others, butit like he has changed. A lot." Link gave off a sigh from behind me like he is saying, "Yeah I bet.". He must of heard me talking to Rose. "Well, see just hope that nothing gets worse between those two." "One can only hope."

We continued our way till we came to a straight, long road. Well this just spells "Ambush". However, it seemed to be the only way to where we are going, so we pushed on. "Keep your eyes out for an ambush. I don't like the look of this." I told the others and they nodded. Even Hunter responded, despite avoid conntact with anyone within the group. As we walked down the road, I had some kind of feeling that there was another preasence nearby, causing me to keep an eye out for anything to happen. I think that Rose felt something too when she started hugging my arm and her grip tighten. "I-I don't like the looks of this Edge." "Don't worry Rose. We will be fine. Just keep an eye out for anything." "O-okay." I reassured her by giving her a kiss on her head. I was rewarded with her giving me a smile.

I soon felt a rumble coming from the ground and the group stopped when I stopped. "Do you guys feel that?" The others were ready for what would happen. All of a sudden, one of the building flew up into the air and blocked our path ahead of us. Then we became trapped when a huge mob of Heartless appeared behind us. "Oh no! we're trapped!" Sorcha said. Link, Hunter and I, with my keyblade summoned, took the front lines. I stood in between Link and Hunter so neither of them could do anything to the other. Sorcha and Rose provided range support. Sorcha used Flamethrower and Psybeam while using Light Screen to provide defence for those who needed it. Rose used Thunderbolt and Electro Ball, providing range support. Link was using Metal Claw and Hunter was using Bone Rush. I used my keyblade.

All of use, together, fought against the Heartless and managed to keep the Heartless back for a while, but we eventually tired out a bit and they were pushing us back. I have also noticed something. Some of the Heartless gave off appearances of Pokemon. Some of them looked like Houndoom and Ninetales.

Link ended up tripping and fell on his back. He was soon jumped on by a Heartless and Link was trying to push it off, but wasn't working so well. I was gonna try to go help him, but I was stopped when a kight Heartless swung at me and I blocked it. I was stuck in a lock with it, unable to help Link. "Link!"All I could do was watch Link struggle. But then, an Aura Sphere came out of nowhere and hit the Heartless. I found a chance to take out the Heartless that I was locked with and looked to see who fired the Aura Sphere, though I already have an idea who though. I seen Hunter with his paw extended out at Hunter. "Just get back up and fight." Hunter said while turning back to the hoard of Heartless. I knew Hunter hasn't changed too much. But something still isn't right with him.

Link stood back up and extended his Metal Claw out as we all continued to fight. We eventually couldn't back up anymore so we all ended up standing our ground, but it was very hard. The mob just kept on coming. Every Heartless we defeat would be replaced by another. How do we get out this one? I let my guard down from bring tired and I got hit by a Heartless and got sent flying into the buikding that was blocking our way. "Edge!" Rose ran over to me, worried. "Im fine Rose." "We got to get out of here." "But how?" "Uh...uh...um...oh!" Seems that she got an idea and faced towards our blockade. "Brick Break!" Rose used Brick Break and smashed our way to freedom. "Guys! Rose cleared the path! Lets get out of here!" We all then too off sprinting away from the Heartless in a attemp to lose them.

Once we reached the end of this long, straight road, we were able to finally turn a different direction to cut off the Heartless' line of sight on us. I stopped the group and directed them into a building to hide in. A group of Heartless came into view and ran pass us, unaware of our presence. Soon, the coast was clear. "Rose! Quick thinking on your part!" I said. "Nice job." Link said. "You go girl!" Sorcha said. "Thanks guys. But it was nothing." "Nonsense! Without you here, we would of been Heartless food." "Edge stop. Your embarassing me." Rose said while giving a smile and was blushing a little bit. I gave her a hug and she returned it. "Oh get a room you two." Link said, slightly ruining the moment. But this gave me a thought. The Heartless might start patroling the streets now, looking for us since we are dangerously close to the castle.

"Why don't we stay here until the heat dies down." Sorcha said. Everyone agreed. The building had three rooms. How convenite, since I know that Hunter has somehow became anti-social. Link and Sorcha took the other room and we took the last room. All the rooms must be empty since both Hunter's, Link's and Sorcha's room was empty. We weren't sure if our room was empty or not because there was a door and it was locked. "Hmm. Stand back Rose." "Uh-uh. I got this. Iron Tail!" Rose used Iron Tail and busted the door open. "Well, so much for privacy." "Oh theyy won't be able to see us anyhow." We walked in and just as I thought, an empty room.

"You know, I was meaning to ask you this, how did you get her? Has Organization XIII been capturing a lot of other Pokemon too?"Not too many, but yeah. They have been turning other Pokemon into Heartless. They were gonna try to do the same to me, but managed to exscape. Hunter then saved me when they sent a team of Heartless to re-capture me." "Well, how about we give them a bit of payback when we get to their castle hmm?" "Ha! They won't stand a chance against us." Rose's cheeks started to spark from her determination while she smirked. "Heh, I will make sure I stay out of your way." She laughed at that. We both fell asleep after a few minutes. The recent events were slightly exhausting.

-POV change: Unknown-

(One hour after the ambush on Edge and Co.)

I was in a pure white room with chairs that were in a circle. These chairs were pretty big. They reached up to a rediculous hight where it would be near to impossible to get to with jumping. I was in the middle of the room, kneeling in front of man that I called my master. Technically, I had no choice but to call him. He was the one who created me, but I felt more of a copy from the original. I just have a different fur color. "Edge and his friends are getting dangerously close to our castle and must be stopped. Im sending you to their last known location. They have likely moved so you will have to search the area." "Yes master." I really didn't agree with this. It just doesn't feel right. Like, every fiber with my being is telling me "NO!", to not do this and turn my back on this whole thing. But I had no choice. He basically would destroy me if I went against his orders, so I have no choice but to do what he says.

"Are you sure that eliminating Edge and his friends? Couldn't we just capture him?" "Are you questioning my methods!?" Oh no. I spoke out of line! My master then raised his hand at me and sent out a beam of dark energy that ended up hitting me. The pain was unbearable, but I wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of me begging for mercy. He would have to eventually stop. He would most likely use me for his the benifit of his objective before eliminating me. When he stop, he said, "So, are we gonna have anymore problems with my methods?" "N-no...master" "Good. Now then, there is a Heartless squad waiting for you. You and your team sre to find Edge and his friends, and kill them." I really don't want to do this. "...it ...will be...done, master..." My master than raised his hand and created a portal. I stood up and got ready to head through, as much as I didn't want to do this. "Ahriman!" Master said, keeping me from going through for the moment. I turned to face him and he said, "Do not fail me." "Yes master Xehanort." I really wished I didn't have to do this. Being a Nobody sucks. I can't feel joy, saddness, sorrow, nothing. But I can feel pain. I mean physical pain. As much as we Nobodies can't feel emotion, I can somehow feel hate towards Xehanort. I wish I could stop calling him my master, but I have no choice.

When I went through portal, I met up with with my squad of Heartless. I wish I could just take them all out right here and now and run way as far as I could, but would be found and killed by Organization XIII. And if I try to take out Edge and his friends, I may be killed myself. Im just stuck between a rock and a hard place. "You know your mission Heartless. Move out." I was not excited about this. If we really can't feel emotion, they why am I feeling saddness and regrate. Im just being used as a slave while the others are being treated like commanders. Do they see me as a door mate?

-POV change: Edge-

I had a weird dream, but my memory on it was short termed. All I remembered was that I was someone named Ahriman, but that was it. It wasn't a nightmare, but I still ended up cover in sweat. Weird...

"Edge, are you okay? You were talking in your sleep. You kept saying "yes master". Everything alright?" Rose asked me. "Yeah..yeah, yeah. Everything is fine. Just a weird dream." "Alright, as long as everything is fine." "Don't worry. I will make sure to let you know if something is wrong." Rose smiled at me and then we got up, going to check on the others if they are ready to go or not. The heat must of died down by now. Everyone was rested enough to keep moving, so we pushed on.

During our walk, we ran into a couple of Heartless groups, but we stayed out of sight to avoid any unwanted conflict. Link and Hunter gave each other glairs that looked like they were having some kind of silent coversation, or more like a silent argument or something. When one or the other thought that they were stairing for too long, they broke out in a vocal agrument that almost lead to another fight. Sorcha, Rose and I had to step in to stop it. When we did, they stepped away from each other and we kept on route.

But then, we got surrounded by a group of Heartless. "What? How did they find us?" "Link, I blame you for this." "Hunter, do you really want to start right now?" "Both of you, knock it off!" Im getting tired of them two fighting, but Hunter is starting become rediculous. We were soon in a fight to survive another ambush. After a while, we managed to take out all the Heartless around, but I began to wonder, who from Organization XIII gonna attack us this time?

"I was hoping that that would work. I guess this won't be done the easy way." "Where are you! Show yourself!" Hunter called out. There was a figure up ontop of a build, making it hard to identiy who it was. The figure than jumped dlwn from his position and I seen a red Lucario. Wait...a red Lucario? I thought that the only shinies. What is he? "Who are you? Are you a friend?" "Unfortunitaly, no." Wait, what do you mean by that?" Link asked. "You wouldn't understand." I felt something that felt like slight depression and I knew that Link and Hunter felt the same thing. "Im sorry, but I have to eliminate you. Shadow Ball!" This Lucario lau ched a Shadow Ball at us and I stepped it to block the attack. "Whats your name?" I asked "Ahriman." Huh, this time he didn't say anything about being our doom. "Im your Nobody, Edge." "My...Nobody?" Ahriman then used what I assume would be Dark Pulse and I blocked that too. "Ready guys?" "Um...Edge..." I looked back and I seen the others were pinned to the ground. "Guys!" I went to run and help them, but Ahriman quickly got in my way and said, "Please don't make this harder than it needs to be." then he landed a punch on me and sent me flying backwards.

When I got back up from the fall, I had to ask, "Why do you seem like you don't want to do this? Every Organization XIII member all enjoyed trying to kill me." "You wouldn't understand." He then used Metal Claw and tried to slice me into pieces and I blocked the attacks. "If you don't want to do this, ten why go along with it?" "Because I have to or my master would..." "Would what?" "Forget about it!" Ahriman swung at me, hard. I blocked it, but the force caused me to go flying back with my sliding on the ground.

"Just...give up and let it happen. It would be easier on both of us." What does he mean by that? Ahriman then rushed at me with the intention to run me through, but I met with him head on and stopped the attack. We were soon in a clash and sparks were flying all over the place from each colision. For someone who didn't want to carry out orders, he really seemed desrate to take me out. "Just stop resiting. Please." Is the group even treating him right? I pushed him back for me to be able to say something. "Okay, does the group even treat you fairly? Your acting like this mission depends on if you want to live or not." "Thats basically it." "But why?" "You wouldn't understand!" I wonder what they do to him? But right now, he is possing as a threat.

"Take me out, or let me take you out. Doesn't matter to me anymore. I don't want to face him again." He is asking for death? What!? Ahriman came at me again I got ready to fight again. We were in another clash and were at what looked like a stalemate. Neither one could land a good hit on the either. But then Ahriman got a lucky shot on me when he decided to side kick me. He tried to land a heavy hit on me with Metal Claw, but I blocked it and was in a struggle to dominate the other. Though this started out with me on one knee, so he had the upper hand. I was trying my hardest to push back. That ended up failing and he landed snother kick on me, sending me slidding on the ground. Ahriman then sighed. "What Ahriman? Not as strong as you would of hoped?" "Yes actually. I was hoping that you would beat me and end my suffering. Guess one can only dream." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?" Seriously. Whats his deal? "Im getting tired of this. If you won't kill me, then I must kill you. Die!" Uh oh.

-To be continued-

Conflict between Hunter and Link has gotten worse and a new fo appears. Though he might not be a fo, more like a pawn that doesn't want involved. Find out what happens next time. Bye!


	10. Past Pains, A Better Future

Hello again readers. Edge has met his Nobody and is in a clash with him. However, he seems like he doesn't want any part of this. Let's see if we can't get more of the reason why. Enjoy!

* * *

-POV change: Link-

"Ugh, Im getting so annoyed, having these stupid Heartless jumping from behind and pinning us, just so someone can get to Edge. Just fight me!" I heard Hunter yell as he struggled to get freed from the Heartless that were pinning us to the ground, yet again. "Yelling at them won't help Hunter!" "Well then what do you think we should do Rose?" "I don't know. But we have to help Edge!" "How!?" Why must Hunter be like this? I turned my head to the battle between Edge and a red Lucario named Ahriman. He sure is a weird one. His aura says one thing, but then says another. Good or bad intentions, I don't know. Its really confusing. But it looks like he has the upper hand on Edge.

Edge and Ahriman got into another lock, trying to overpower the other. The first lock wasn't so good since Edge was kneeling, but this time he was on both feet, so this could go either way. Luckly for us, Edge managed to overpower Ahriman and he sent him flying backwards. Still, Edge had many marks of a battle on him and I could tell that he was in a bit of pain from said battle. "I have had enough of this!" I heard Hunter say, catching his attention. I was about to ask what he planned on doing, but that could start something and right now is not the time to start an argument.

Hunter closed his eyes like he was conncentrating on something. "Sword Dance." Hunter said, and a bunch of swords of light appeared around him and started to spin. This caused some of them to hit the Heartless around us, making them dissapeare. I have never thought of Sword Dance being used like that. Usually, the move causes the user's attack power to increase, but he used it as a offencive move rather than a support move. If he is that smart, then why wasn't he smart enough to know not to cross the line with me? Oh well.

Hunter still got the affects of Sword Dance and managed to lift the Heartless up and off of him, then slamming it into the ground. "Thats what you get for trying to pin me everytime you see me." Angry are we? Once we all seen that the Heartless was all dealt with, we all stormed to the battle between Ahriman and Edge, but Ahrima swung his arm at us and a barrier appeared out of nowhere, trapping us inside of it. "Stay out of this. I don't want anymore innocent people to..." "To what?" Edge asked. "Never mind." Ahriman then rused at Edge again with Metal Claw and Edge managed to dodge and block most of the attacks, but he couldn't block all of them. Ahriman was pretty fast. Maybe slightly faster than me. This is a problem.

-POV change: Edge-

This isn't good. Ahriman maybe a copy of me, but he seems much stronger than me. A plan then formed in my head. He is a Lucario, just like me. Type advantages must amply. I pointed my keyblade at Ahriman and called out "Fire!" and shot a fire ball at him. He retracted his Medal Claw attack and just stood there. But then, he quickly swung his arm at the fire ball and it exploded right in front of him, looking unaffected by the attack. "Hmph. If that was just a regular Lucario, then that would of done major damage dispite what I did. You thought that they typing would play by the rule. However, I am not affected by type advantages. You can't deal major damsge to me even with a fire attack." "What!?" He doesn't take extra damage from type advantages? "Im not a normal Lucario. Im you Nobody, remember? I don't play by the rules." So much for thinking that fire would end this quickly.

"So you haven't defeated Edge yet? What a shame." A unknown voice said. "Hmph. I should of known you would of followed me, Luxord!" A black hooded figure then appeared out of nowhere while levatating, what looks like a card, in the palm of his hand. "Well, someone has to keep an eye on you. Making sure you don't chicken out on your orders." "Im no coward!" "On the contrary, you are. Your just a weak little red coward!" I sensed anger from Ahriman. Is this what his reasons are for feeling depressed and sad? But now that I think about it, I have felt a slight sense of anger in him. It was a very small amout of anger, but it was there.

"What is your true purpose of following me? You here to make fun of me more. Try to makeme feel like a tool rather than a living being?" "Thats all you are. A tool. A thing. You were created to follow our command. Nothing more." "Your wrong. Everyone has a purpose. No matter how they were created." "Oh please. If YOU were givin' a purpose, then it would be just to do our biding. But you can't even do the simplest of jobs." "And yet, all you do is gamble with things like its some game to you. Even with fights. You just gamble. I have never seen you do any real fighting!" I really wasn't understanding this whole thing. Only thing I can see right now is bad history.

Luxord then said, "Actually, Im here to give you your punishment ahead of time. I already know that you would go back crawling to Xehanort and beg for his forgiveness." Ahriman then mumble, "Not anymore." "What was that?" Ahriman didn't awnser back as he look down at the ground. At that time, I seen the barrier thag was keeping the others trap, go down snd disappeare. "Your just weak and pathedic, just like your friend. Well, dead friend." "YOU LEAVE SHADOW OUT OF THIS YOU SICK CREEP!" "Oh, touch a nearve did I? You should know better than to speak to your supiriors like that. Time for your punishment." Luxord raised his hand and sent out a card at him. When it hit him, it kocked him back and sent him flying into a building. Luxord then raised both of his hands and a streem of cards appeared out of nowhere and hit Ahriman. The attackcwas pressing him up against the building as he was repeatedly hit by one card after the other. I never thought someone would beable to use cards as some sort of weapon.

After a while, I got tired of watching this and I rushed at Luxord and tried to land a hit on him. When I swung, he jumped and dodged out of the way. "What kind of person do you think you are? Attacking someone like that. Thats just..." "Why do you care? He is just a pathedic-" "Your pathedic!" I gotten really angry at Luxord. Im not really sure why Im protecting Ahriman, but it just felt nessassary. "Hmph. I will deal with all of you later. I must have the perfect moment." And the Luxord dissapeared out of thin air. My keyblade dissapeared and I turned to Ahriman's hurt form and walked over to him. He was sitting while leaning up agaisnt the building that he was forcefully pressed up against. I reached a paw down to him and he looked at me blankly.

"Are you okay?" I said to him. He pushed my paw away and said, "I don't need your pitty." while trying to get back up. When he did, his legs were too weak to help support him and he started to fall, but I caught him and put his arm around my shoulder to keep him up. "Why are you even doing this? I tried to kill you." "I know you weren't really trying to. I wasn't sure at first as to why it looked like that, but now Im pretty sure I have an idea why." I took Ahriman over to the others, who all looked like they were ready to attack. "Guys! Calm down. He isn't gonna hurt us. He is too badly hurt for that anyhow." "What are you guys gonna do to me?" I wasn't sure what to do with him at first, but then I thought up an idea. But Im not sure if the others would agree. "Why don't he just come with us?" "WHAT!?" Everyone, other than Ahriman, said in unison.

"Now just hear me out." Everyone looked at each other, like they were waiting for someone to voice their opinion about letting me explain myself or not. The all then staired at me, waiting for me to tell them my idea. "Ahriman here mjst of been to the castle before. Since its a floating castle, there isn't gonna be some front gates to open. He can help us get in." "What makes you think that he would even help us?" "Didn't you see how one of the Organization XIII members treated him? He treated Ahriman as some low ranked grunt. Like he wasn't a living, breathing being. Plus, I can sense something from him. Something that I have yet to sense from the other Nobodies." "And what would that be?" Link asked me. "Feelings. I have yet to sense anything like that from any of the others. Not to mention that I can sense goodness in him." My reasoning seemed to sink in and they all gave a form of agreeing with me. Not by a nod or vocal agreement, but more of a look that says "We will give it a shot". Not really what I was looking for, but I'll take it.

I looked over at Ahriman as asked, "Can you walk?" and he gave a nod as he tried to stand on his own and managed. When he tried to walk, he gave a bit of a limp, but he managed to keep up with the others. Link walked over to me and asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea. He seemed to agreed to this just a bit too easily. Like he doesn't care." "I know you have to of sense something fro him too. Something that seems off. He doing a good job from letting his aura give away the reason of these feelings." "Well, your right about that. Alright, Im trusting you on this." I gave a reassuring nod to Link and he walked over to Sorcha as we all continued our way to the foalting castle. Ahriman lead the way, so we all walked at a slower pase, but at lease we should avoid any traps. I was right about that when Ahriman stopped us to show us a fire trap that was in our path. If we were to of walked into that, we would of been hit by a huge fire ball tat would of shot out from a building. This shows that we are getting closer, so Organization XIII are taking extra measures to make sure we don't get there.

"We need a find a p!ace to stop and rest for a while." Ahriman said. "No, we are all fine. We don't need to rest." I argued back. Ahriman turned to me with a serious look on his face and said, "At this time, Xehanort is assembling forces of Heartless to patrol the area. Now more so since you guys are getting dangerously close. Do you really want to be stopped when you guys are this close to ending this?" "Why do you care? I thought Xehanort is your master." Link said. "If he found out that I failed my mission on taking you guys down, he would punish me worse than he ever had. Its worse than death." "Oh." We all decided that it would be best to do as instructed and found a safe building to rest in.

We all had our own rooms except for Ahriman. He stayed in the same from with me and Rose so we could keep an eye on him and so he had a decent place to live in other than outside. Besides, hewould be in even more danger of Xehanort if he was outside and we don't want to lose our guide. Rose and I sat in one corner of the room and Ahriman sat at the opposite side of the room while mumbling something. I was curious about him, so I decided that it would be smart if I knew more about him, since he is like a mystery.

"So...your my Nobody. Whats it like?" "Why do you care?" "Your a part of this group in a way, I think it would be smart if we got to know you better." "Fine. Bring the others in." I called out to the others to come here and we asked Ahrima about his past.

"I wasn't born like how other Pokemon are. I didn't come from some egg. The first thing I remember was appearing in front of the man I called master. I was, however, a Riolu, just like you were Edge. I was created around the same time you were born. Im just as old as you are. But I began to wish that I was never created. I thought I was gonna be loved and tsken care of, but I was wrong. The very first thing I had to do, was train. Train to fight so the day I faced you, I would be ready. But I didn't want to fight. Learn how to defend myself, yes. But learn to fight to kill, I never wanted that." We all looked at each other, like as if we are hearing something from a nightmare. Its hard to believe that this was how he was treated.

Ahriman continued, "I was forced to hurt innocent people. When I was told to stike someone down, I always asked what wrong thing they did, but they would always say that they never did anything wrong. But they still told me to do it anyways. When I refused, I was strucked down myself. Everytime I failed to do someting or when I refued to do something, that was my punishment. For my whole life, I hated the life that that I had that I was always wishing for something to just end my life. I was always treated like dirt. When I turned into a Lucario, the treatments got worse. More painful punishments. More harder tasks and more people that I was forced to hurt. I hated it! Everytime I refued or failed to do something, they punished me. Everytime I spoke out of line, according to them, I was punished. My life was nothing but pain and I hated it. It was pure torture!" Ahriman soon got done telling us his past and he soon started to tear I thought I had it hard. He had it worse than me. No love, no one to call a family. I felt sorry for him. Im sure the others felt the same way too.

I placed a paw on Ahriman's shoulder and said, "Well thats why we are here doing what we are doing. To put an end to this once and for all. We were givin' a purpose." Ahriman then said, "I guess I will never know my true purpose. But I guess thats a dream. Break the barriers dividing fantasyvand reality, define our very existence. Those words stuck with me for as long as I could remember. I heard that thoss words mean that somethings are dreams, but it depends on how hard we dream those dreams that would csuse them to become real. That we would learn our purpose in life. But what is my purpose? I have yet to figure that out. Unless its to be a slave to Organization XIII. Then I don't want to live anymore." "Don't say that. Im sure you will learn your purpose." Ahriman just hung his head.

"You said that you had a friend named Shadow. Who was he?" Rose asked. I was about to ask that question, but she stole it from me. Oh well. "Yeah. He was my only friend, but he was a great friend. He was an Absol. He was forced to join Organization XIII, but when he saw me, he said that it was fine. He was like a brother to me." Like a brother. Its like me all over again. "Shadow cheered me up when I was sad. He would help me when I was hurt. He was always there for me. But I never got to do anything for him. He protected me when I couldn't protect myself. He told me to get stronger so that I could do the same for others. But I never got the chance to fullfill his wish." Sorcha then said, "Well, maybe you can grant his wish now. Help us fight back against Xehanort." "How can you guys even trust me? I tried to kill Edge." Rose stepped in and said, "I always believed in second chances." Link then said, "I trust Edge on his judgement." Then I said, "Well, looks like everyone here is willing to give you a chance, right Hunter?" I said. Hunter has yet to voice his opinion.

Hunter nodded his agreement with a smile, something I haven't seen yet to do since we have reunited with each other. "I curious though, what happened to your Absol friend, Shadow?" "He was sent into some suicide mission, on purpose. A mission that Xehanort said that would get rid of him for good. He was a tough Pokemon and was hard to defeat. Xehanort thought he was holding me back, but he was what made me strong. After that day, I completely lost myself. I felt lonely ever since then. And I was still a young Riolu." I felt bad and said, "You were emotionally scarred, weren't you?" He gave a nod. I just wasn't sure what else to say, other than, "If your with us and want to end all this suffering, full fill your friend's wish of protecting the innocent and help us do so, Im sure we can become your friends." I sense some happyness from Ahriman. "If you guys are they accepting of me, dispite what I am and what I have done..." Link then said, "Forget the past, make a better future. Things can change for the better."

Ahriman then took a look at all of us. "Thanks." Well all did our own forms of saying "Your welcome" and the others left, leaving Rose, Ahriman, and I alone in our room. Soon, I feel asleep with no dreams. Feel like I was in a black, empty void. Though, hearing Ahriman's horrible past really didn't make me feel so good either. He had it harder. He wasn't even born like a regular Pokemon, he was created from me by Xehanort. Not the best way to start one's life, doing nothing but fighting. No love or compastion. He definitly is different from a Nobody. He can feel emotions, unlike the other Nobodies. Makes me wonder if he is a true Nobody.

When I woke up, I heard what sounded like crying. I looked around to find out that Ahriman was the one who was crying. "Shadow...don't...go..." I got closer to him. "Please Shadow...don't...leave...come back..." "Ahriman, Ahriman wake up." His eyes shot open and he quickly grabbed a hold of me and pulled me into a hug. I knew that he was badly tramatized, so I thought that I would comfort him by returning the hug. "Hey hey, your fine. Your safe." I said to him, trying to calm him down. His crying did go down to a sob, but he still wasn't letting up. After for what felt like five minutes, he calmed down and released his grip on me. I still couldn't imagin what kind of pain he went through to wish for death and for him to act this way. I had it rough, but not as bad as him.

"Everything alright in here?" Sorcha, Arceus bless her soul, asked with concern. "Yeah, he is fine. Just...letting out some inner pain in his own way." Sorcha gave a slight smile and nodded, understanding what I ment and she went back to Link. After a while, we all decided that it was time to go back to making our way to our destination. As we walked, we managed to avoid small patrol groups of Heartless. Ahriman knew their patrol routes and he directed us through paths that were not watched by the Heartless. We sure did have a lot less encounters with them since we had someone that knew everything about the patrol routes and anything else that would spell danger for us.

We soon came to a cliff that had a clear view of the floating castle. However, there didn't look like there was a way to get to the castle. No portal, walk way, nothing. "What kind of game are you playing?" Hunter asked rudely. "Now I know why you seem so familiar." Ahriman said to Hunter. "Wait. You seen him where he was in the castle?" I asked. "Yeah. They were trying to turn him into a Heartless. However, during the process Hunter broke out. He usually wouldn't of cleared a jump from that castle to here, but he somehow got a boost of power when he broke out. But the effects of this is that the darker side of someone takes over and...well...you guys are seeing Hunter's darker side." So this is Hunter's darker side? Im still not sure if that exscuses the events that has happened with Link and Hunter. "Wait. Can't I use my ability of removing the darkness?" "No thats different. That removing the corruption of the darkness from someone's heart. This is just giving power to one's darker self. Completely different. He has to overcome it himself. No outside help."

Well at lease I was right about Hunter's behavior being odd. "So, how do we get to the castle?" Sorcha asked. Ahriman turned to face back towards the castle and he raised his paw and I felt dark energy for in his paw. But then, a walk way, leading up to the castle appeared. It looked like a purple glassed walkway. "Does that awnser your question?" Ahriman said while a smirk. Hm. First time I seen him give some kind of smile. He should smile more. He looks better with one. "Well, looks like another long trip." I said while looking at the path ahead. "Well on this one, we can run if you want." Ahriman said. "Wrll, we don't want to get ried out. We can just walk at a fast pace. Your wounds have healed up right?" Yes Edge. Lets get going then. Im tired of being treated like a nothing. I want payback!" Ahriman said with a fire in his eyes.

"Alright then!" I stood in front of everyone in front of the path that going to the castle. "Thiscould be our finally battle. I really want to thank all of you for joining me in this war. With out you guys, I definitly would not have made it this far without your guy's help. We all lost something because of these people. Innocent people have been hurt by this group as well. We must stop them from doing anymore harm. You guys ready?" They all gave a nod, all of them with a fire burning in their eyes. I turned around and faced the castle. "Then lets end this once and for all!" "Your not gonna forget about me now are you?" Ahriman turned around and said, "YOUR ALIVE!?"

-To be continued-

Well, now we know more about Ahriman and how he is not as bad has he might of seemed. But who is the new comer that appeared out of nowhere? Is he friend or fo? Find out next time. Until then.

I want to try something that I have seen other authors do. A question and awnser thing.

Question: What other Fanfiction(s) are you reading? Tell me in a review if you want.

Until next time. Bye!


	11. Old Friends, Old Enemies

Hello again readers. Edge and his friends have made a new friend and has choosen to join them. Before they could walk on the path that Ahriman has made, they get stopped by someone Ahriman seems to know. Could this person be a friend, or is he gonna start trouble?

On a side note, I thank those that has told me about some errors that I have missed. However, I don't really have a computer anymore. Thats broken and I don't know how to fix it. I guess it just gotten old. So Im kinda stuck with using a table, which is harder to type on and harder to keep writing errors from happening, so try to bear with me please and thank you. I will try my best to keep errors to a minimum.

With that out of the way, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

-POV change: Sorcha-

"YOUR ALIVE?" Ahriman exclamed with widen eyes. "Your not getting into more trouble, are you Ahriman?" The new comer asked. The new comer turned out to be an Absol. Is he Shadow? "What do you think Shadow?" Ahriman replied. Shadow laughed while walking up to us, which gave me a better look at him. He looked fine, except for the scar on his face that went over his right eye. Whatever happened to him to give him that scar, he is really lucky not to of lost his right eye.

"Huh. I see you made some new friends. Does that mean we are no longer friends Ahriman?" Shadow said while giving a playful pout. He was having a bit of a hard time not smiling, so I knew he wasn't really being serious. "Oh come on Shadow. You should know that no one can replace a friend like you." "Haha. I sure hope so. Then I would have to do the same." "You can't find a Lucario that can replace me." The two of them laughed and joked with each other like old friends who are catching up with each other. Wonder how long its been since they last seen each other.

"So what are you up to now Ahriman?" "Well, all of us are gonna take Xehanort down. I for one, am glad about this. Im tired of being their doormate." "Good. I hope you don't mind one more member joining you then." Edge then walked over to Shadow and said, "We can use all the help we can get. From what I have heard from you, Im guessing you hate these guys." He turned to me with an angry look on his face. At lease its not directed at me. "I hate these people with a burning passion." "Good to know. Remind me not to get on your bad side." Shadow gave Edge a smirk while Edge had a scared look on his face. Well, seems like we have another powerhouse on the team.

Well then, if we are gonna go on with this, lets stop standing around and get something done." I said, wanting to get this done and over with. We all agreed and we started walking across the path made by Ahriman. I started to get a little curious about Ahriman and Shadow's history with each other. "So...since we have a long way to go, you think you can tell us a little about yourself? Like, how you and Ahriman met?" Shadow looked over at me with a smile and the others got closer to hear. "Well, Here is what happened..."

-POV change: Shadow-

(Flash back)

I was walking through a forest, bored out of my mind. Not too many Pokemon really wants tobe around an Absol. They think that we are the bringer of disaster just because we can sense them. Oh well. I soon heard the faint sounds of someone crying. Thinking I could make a name for myself, other than a disaster Pokemon, I followed the sounds. The crying sounded like they were coming from a really young Pokemon. As I followed the sounds, I seen a little Riolu sitting under a tree with his paws covering his face. What was off though was that he had red fur other than blue or gold colored fur. Is he a different kind of shiny? "Hello little one. Are you hurt or lost?" My greeting caused the Riolu to jump a little and look at me with a frighten look. He sat there, trembling where sat at. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. My name is Shadow. Whats yours?" "A-ahriman." "Nice to meet you Ahriman. Now, why are you crying? Did you lose your parents?" "I-I don't have p-parents." "Really? Then, who takes care of you?"

Ahriman then told me that he wasn't born from an egg. He was created by someone called Xehanort, his master. Though Ahriman said that he is afraid of Xehanort and tries to do what he is told, otherwise they hurt him. He then said thst he is a part of some group called Organization XIII, but Ahriman doesn't want anything to do with this group anymore. "Well why not just run away from them?" "I have the power of darkness in me. If I try to run away, they can easily track and kill me for doing so. Im just a slave to them." At a very young age, he is being treated like a slave? The guys must have no feelings towards others but themselves.

"Did you complete your mission for once, or did you fail like I thought you would" A unknown voice said. Then a black hooded figure said while levatating a card in his hand. "Please, just...give me more time. I can recruit someone from this world. I promise I can. I just-" "Quit your crying you pathetic little mut!" The hooded figure launched the card that he had right at Ahriman, who ducked and covered his head, causing the card to hit the tree and bounce off, or so I thought. Instead, the card cut right through the tree, causing it to collaps right on to the ground. This guy seems really dangerous. "Please Luxord, give me more time!" "Your out of time! You need to be taught that failed missions are unacceptable." Luxord then brought out another card. Learning what his cards can really do, I don't want to think about what it could do to Ahriman. "Wait! Stop!" I yelled out.

"What do you want creature?" "If you would of listen to Ahriman a little bit more, rather than insulting him, you would of learned that he HAS recruited someone!" "Oh? And who would that be?" "Duh, me stupid. Right Ahriman?" I gave Ahriman a little wink when I said that and grew a little smile on his face. "Yeah. Thats right!" "And what is your name creature?" "Its Shadow." "Well then, lets get back to The World That Never Was. Xehanort will be most pleased to hear that Ahriman has actually completed a mission." Luxord than created some weird looking black portal and walked right through it. Ahriman then got up from his sitting position and walked over to me. "Are you serious about this? Don't you got a life here to take care of?" "Ahriman, if there is someone who needed help and I could do something about it, but choose not to, how could I live with myself? Im going through with this. Besides, you look like you could use a friend." Ahriman looked at me with a wide, opened mouth smile and his eyes started to fill up with tears, but these were tears of joy.

Ahriman then jumped up at me and gave me a hug, which I gladly returned. "Thank! Thank you so much!" "Hey, it not a problem. Now lets get going. Don't want to keep them waiting." We then walked through the portal and we ended up in a white, boxed in room that has a small bed. "This is where I say in until they need me. As you can see, there are no doors, walk ways, nothing. Im basically in a cell." "Oh. Im sorry to hear that Ahriman." "Its fine Shadow. Besides, its not all that bad now that your here, friend."

(Five months later)

"Shadow!" We both heard our names and black hooded figure came out. "Yes Luxord?" "Xehanort has requested you to take on a mission, alone." "No! Shadow and I do missions togerther, or we don't do them at all." "Ahriman, its fine. I will be back in no time." Alright. I guess I will keep on working to Evolve." "That a boy. Just keep working hard." "Its time to go. Into the portal with you." Luxord created another portal for me to go through and I walked through it and I found myself in a black voided area. This got me very confused as to what my mission is. Then a giant Heartless came out of nowhere and started to attack me. This more of a suicide mission, but I think that they are just trying to get rid of me. But what for?

-POV change: Edge-

(Present time)

"And that about sums it up. He was having a rough time, so I choosen to stay with him for as long as needed." All of us were just stunned from hearing this. Rose was stairing at the ground, almost on the verge of tears. Sorcha looked the same, stairing at the ground, but I couldn't tell if she might cry or not. He ears were blocking her face a little. Link tried to comfort Sorcha and I tried to comfort Rose. I, myself, felt a little depressed from hearing this. But right now, we can't be feeling sad or be distracted from anything. "Come on can't be acting like this. We need to stay focus. Others are counting on us to stop Organization XIII." Rose and Sorcha lift up heads and nodded. Im surprised that Hunter was unaffected by any of this. His dark side is really cold hearted. How is he suppose to overcome this himself?

Throughout all of this, we are halfway there to getting to the castle. "Um, guys. We have a problem!" Sorcha caught our attention and she was looking behind us, which caused the rest of us to look in the same direction as she was. We then seen what looks like a mob of Heartless Mightyena. "This isn't good." "No kidding Rose, we can't fight them. There is too many of them." "Thats not what I meant." "How about you tell us the resaon while we RUN!" We then all started to run as fast as we could to the castle and Rose continued."If Im correct, one Heartless is created from one individual. If there are that many Mightyena back there, that means our world is falling into darkness control. If we fail...there won't be a single Pokemon left alive on our world." This made me feel like as if more weight was put on my shoulders. I then tripped and fell.

"Edge! Are you alright?" Link asked while running over to me. "I feel...sick." "Well come on, you can vomit when we reach the other side." Link then pulled me up by the arm, which hurt a little bit, and pushed me from behind to keep me moving. I don't know why, but I kind of lost my will to keep going, but the fact that if I decided to fall from my lost will, Link would step on me, which would really hurt, and I don't want him stepping on my snout. That would really hurt. So just tried to keep up. We managed to reach the other side before the Mightyena Heartless could catch up to us, they were still coming. "What do we do now?" Hunter asked. "I got this." Ahriman said. He then raised his paw at the path and made it vanished, causing the Heartless Mightyena fall into the void that is under the castle.

We all the walked to the edge of the platform that led to the front gate of the castle. "Well, that takes care of that, I guess." I just looked into the void, terrified of what I just seen. "All those Pokemon...died...in vail. I feel so..." "Edge, are you okay?" Link asked me. I didn't feel good. I felt really sick. That actually did happen. I felt so terrified, sad, angry, depressed, its just so hard to explain. I just felt so sick that ended up vomiting over the edge of the platform. Link was had a paw on my back, mostly to keep me from falling over the edge, and patted my back a couple of times. After a few seconds, that felt like hours, I stopped vomiting. I seen that the others walked away to give me some space, but Link was still there, patting my back. "Are you feeling better Edge?" "No. The other Pokemon are in danger of being turned into Heartless. Our world might be gone if we fail."

Link helped me up, again, and walked me over to the others. "I feel like I lost my will. I just..." "Edge, your feeling like this because your afraid of letting everyone down and our world falling into the darkness control, right?" Sorcha asked in a calm voice. I nodded. She got closer to me. Before I knew it, Sorcha slapped me right accross my face. "Then you need to get ahold of yourself. You can't do this on your own and we can't do this without you. NOW PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Sorcha said and slapped me again. My face must have a red imprint of her paw on my face. "Alright, alright. I get it. You can stop slapping me." "Good." "Well then, if we are done slapping everyone in the face, can we get on with what we came here for?" Shadow said. "Yeah. Yeah, lets get going." I said while pushing Link's paw away from my back. "You sure your alright?" Link asked. "Yeah Im better. Im focused. Lets just get going."

When we got to a set of big doors, we got blocked of by some wall of dark energy. I walked up to it and placed my paw on it, causing it to unleash a blast of energy, causing me to go flying backwards. I got blasted to far that I got to the edge of the platform and was having a hard time keeping my balance. I would of fell foward over the edge if it wasn't for Link that rushed over and helped me by grabbing my tail and pulled me away from the edge. "Ooowww! My tail!" "Quit being a baby. Yesh." Tears were running down my face from him pulling my tail. Give me a break. "This is where your little trip ends." A hooded figure then appeared in front of us, with a cards levatating around him. "Luxord!" Ahriman and Shadow said in unison. "Oh Shadow, Im surprised to see you again. I thought our plain to get rid of you would of worked." "Well guess what, it failed. Thats to your idea, I got this scar on my face. I think I should return the favor." Shadow then used Shadow Ball and launched it at Luxord, who blocked it by shooting a card at the attack, canceling it out completely. "Weak.,How did you survive that giant Heartless?" "Wouldn't you like to know!" Link then charged and Aura Sphere while saying, "Try me on for size!" and launched the attack at Luxord. From what I could tell, this sphere was chagred at much as it could, being really strong.

However, Luxord took one of his cards and made it bigger, just to bat Link's Aura Sphere away and change the direction of the sphere's path, making it head straight for me. I wouldn't be able to dodge out of the way at the speed its going, so I had to take the attack head on. I have gotten stronger. I might be able to handle it. As the attack came at me, I took my right arm and held it in front of me and the sphere struck my arm. The sphere didn't explode, but instead, tried to push me off balance. Knowing I couldn't be able to hold it much longer, I swung my arm to the right, redirecting it to the right.

"Wow Edge, you have gotten stronger." Link said. I shook my arm, feeling a little bit of pain from my actions. "Well I have to in order to be useful." Link smirked at me and we refocused on Luxord. However, Ahriman and Shadow stepped in front of us. "You leave him to us." Ahriman said. "We want payback for how he treated us and for trying to get rid of me." Shadow said while they both got into a fighting stance. "I have been waiting for this moment for a very, very long time." Luxord said with a smirk. He then brought out two cards, both as big as him, and got in his own fighting stance while a bunch of cards floated around him. Luxord then launched a few cards at them both and Ahriman swung his arm, creating a barrier, blocking the attack. Shadow then used Night Slash but Luxord dodged it. Ahriman then ran at Luxord with Metal Claw and Ahriman and Luxord got in a huge clash. You would think that Luxord's cards would be destroyed, but they acted like they were made out of metal. Everytime their weapons clashed, sparks went flying everywhere.

"Im no longer a weak Riolu, Luxord!" Ahriman said before he did a backflip, kicking Luxord and sent him flying up in the air. Ahriman followed him by jumping and retracted his Metal Claw so he could land a powerful hammer punch, sending Luxord back to the ground. Shadow followed up by running at Luxord and head butted him, hard, which sent him flying to the wall of the castle. Such team work. "Is that all you got?" Luxord got back up and resummond his card like weapons. After all of that, he can still stand? "My turn!" Luxord then sent out a barrage of cards and Ahriman created another barrier, surrounding them both. The cards bounded off the barrier. One of them went pass the barrier and just above my head, right between my ears. The card was close enough that it cut my fur a little bit. Those cards are like razors. Almost like Razor Leaf.

The attack broke Ahriman's barrier, and Shadow used Shadow Ball to cancel out Luxord's attack. They both then ran at Luxord. Ahriman with Metal Claw and Shadow getting ready to use his sharp claws. Luxord went for Ahriman, leaving himself open for Shadow to get a lucky shot on Luxord with his claws. Ahriman then slashed at Luxord, ripping his cloak around his mid-section and around his face, which knocked his hood back, revealing his face a bit, but thats all that was revealed. The rest of his head remained covered. He then pulled on his hood, covering his face from us again. "Im tired of this. This ends now!" Luxord said. He launched another wave of cards at them, but they ran towards the attack with Ahriman in front of Shadow with his Metal Claw attack, blocking and knocking the cards out of his way which cleared a path for them to take, leading to Luxord. However, Luxord seen this coming, and readied a giant card. Once they got close enough, Luxord grabbed his giant card and swung at Ahriman and Shadow, knocking them near the edge of the platform.

Link and Hunter were about to step in to help, but I stopped them by putting my paws up. "No guys, this is their fight. We musn't get involved. Not yet at lease." They both nodded and stepped back. Refocusing on the battle, Ahriman and Shadow were standing back up. Ahriman with Metal Claw and Shadow charging a Shadow Ball. Ahriman rushed at Luxord but faked it as he jumped over him, leaving him open to Shadow's Shadow Ball. Luxord got him from behind and got launched towards Ahriman, who kicked Luxord knocking the wind out of him as he doubled over. Luxord then got kicked by Ahriman and went rolling over to the edge of the platform. "You guys...are just...lucky..." Luxord said between gasps from the air being kicked out of him. "Your just afraid to admit that we are weak, like you!" Ahriman and Shadow then charged their own Shadow Ball, then brought them close together, combinding their power. After they fully charged the attack, they launched it toward Luxord and sent him flying off the platform to his doom.

"Hmph. I wanted to send him over the edge their with my bear paws, but I guess this will do." Ahriman said, causing me to chuckle a little to what he said. "Well Im satisfied with this. You don't know how long I wished I could do that. I guess wishes do come true." Shadow said. "You guys did great! Amazing team work. But not as amazing as Sorcha and I." "Are you serious Link?" I said, giving a bit of a annoyed look. "Oh Link..." Sorcha said while rolling her eyes. "You can't help but to boast about yourself once and a while, can ya Link?" "Careful Edge. You might of been able to block that Aura Sphere, but you can't take me on in a real fight. Do I have to remind you about the last time we trained together?" "Don't remind me." Link just started laughing and patted me on the back.

"Why don't we just get into the castle so we can do what we came here to do." Hunter said. Might of been a little cold, but I understand why he said it. We need to stop Organization XIII before they do anymore harm that can't be fixed. We all nodded and went over to the front gate that was blocked by a wall of dark energy, which disapeared when we got to it. Probably because Luxord is gone now. We pushed the gates open and walked in. When we did, the inside was huge. We were on another platform and if you looked over the edge, you wouldn't be able to see the bottom. "Come on guys, lets keep going." Rose said and we walked on the only path that was presented to us.

When was started walking, I soon got a major headacke and I fell to my knees screaming my head off. "Edge! Are you alright?"I heard someone say, but couldn't make out who. I soon heard a voice in my head. I couldn't make out what this voice was or what it was mostly saying, but I got that my team and I was the only ones left that could stop Organization XIII and that I had more power than I knew I had, which is what I will need in order to repair the damage that Organization XIII has caused. I was then brought back into the real world with everyone looking down at me. I was laying down on my back. "Are you alright Edge? You passed out." Rose asked me. "Yeah Im okay. I heard a voice, telling me that we are the only ones that are able to stop Organixation XIII. If we fail, all will be lost. I think I feel sick again." "Don't go vomiting again Edge." Link said. "No. No, no I...Im fine. Im focused." "Good. Cause I don't want to have to slap you again." Sorcha said.

"Well, lets just get going. Every second we waste, them more our world and others fall under the control ofOrganixation XIII." They all nodded and we made our way to the top. "Wait, I just remembered. When Im in here, I can create a portal that allows a faster travel through out the castle. However, I can just get us halfway up there." Ahriman said. "Thats fine. Just do it." I said and Ahriman held his paw out and created a portal. "Alright guys. Lets get going." I said and then we walked through the portal.

-To be continued-

Well, Edge and his friends have msde it to the castle and are one step closer to stopping Organization XIII. Will they do it, or will they fail? Find out next time.

Answer: Currently, I am following a Pokemon fanfic called Return Of The Cursed Gift. Its a Pokemorph story by Talkingbirdguy. Its really good, in my opinion. And Im also following and other Pokemon fanfic called Knight Of The Aura by BlueStardustGTX. I would recommend reading both stories. I think they are really great.

Well, thats all from me. Until next time. Bye!


	12. Organization XIII's Secret Weapon

Hello again readers. Edge and his friends have made it to the castle and are close to ending this once and for all. Will they win or will they fail? Enjoy! Sorry that its slightly shorter than the other chapters. I'll try to make up for that.

* * *

-POV change: Link-

Ahriman used his abilities to open a portal to send us halfway up through the castle. Hopefully, avoiding any hostial encounters. We were in front of a pair of huge doors, slightly smaller than the front gate ones. "This is the way up to where Xehanort is. Though I wish it led right to him." Ahriman informed us. Edge walked in front of the doors, stairing at them before saying, "Well, lets get going. The longer we wait, the less time I will have to stop Xehanort's plans. Whatever it is he is trying to do, he doesn't want us to get to him." Before Edge could open the doors, he put his paws right on his head and started crying out in pain. "Edge!" Rose screamed as she ran to Edge's side. The rest of us followed suit.

Sorcha and I ran to Edge's side as well, both worried for him. "Edge! Are you alright!" I asked. His reply was just more painful cries. Soon, I felt a strange energy surge from nowhere. Kinda aura like. It felt really strange, almost like its not from a living being, but I don't know how that would even be possible. Refocusing on Edge, he finally stopped crying out in pain and stood up streight. "Edge, are you alright?" I asked. "Ye-yeah. It passed. Weird though. I heard two different voices in my head. One told me that two members of our group are gonna be important to the final battle. But Im not sure who though. The other voice...was a weird one. All I got out from it was...Im coming for you..." We all looked at Edge with confused looks.

"Never mind it guys. The other voice could of just been nothing. Maybe a side effect from these visions and voices in my head." I didn't believe that one bit. But I didn't push the issue any farther. Edge pushed open the doors and we seen a set of stairs that spiraled all the way up. The walls were all black, making me feel like we may not be the only ones in this room.

-POV change: Edge-

What I felt earlier was...awful to sense. I really couldn't explain to the others, mostly because I really didn't understand it myself. Only thing I know is what I told the others about the first voice I heard, but the second voice didn't seem normal. I just really hope it doesn't mean anything. We started walking up the set of spiral stair and I had a weird feeling like we were being watched. The feeling became to strong that I voiced out what I thgught to the others. "Do you guys have this weird feeling as if we are being watched?" The others looked at each other, which told me that they were thinking the same thing. "Keep on your guard guys. I heard about something being planned somewhere around this area." Ahriman said.

After five minutes of walking, we got halfway up the stairs. How long is this set of stairs? Geez! I got bored, so I started testing out something with the keyblade. "Edge, what are you doing?" Link asked me. "Well, I got to know how to use this keyblade's power to its fullest." After I got done saying that, my keyblade bursted into flames, causing me to drop the keyblade and my paw got burnt.. "AAHHH! GAH DANG IT! MY...OHHH!" I waved my paw, trying to relieve some of the pain. "I got this." Sorcha said while walking over to me and grabbing my arm, keeping me from swinging it. She then placed her paw on my paw and healed my paw."Thanks Sorcha." She gave me a smile and said, "Be more careful. You don't know what that keyblade could do." "I'll remember that."

Then, all of a sudden, the walks grew yellow glowing eyes and started moving around. Focusing on what the things were, I identified them as Ariados Heartless. AHHHH! LET GO!" I looked to find out where that came from and seen that Rose got caught by a String Shot attack. She was trying to keep the Ariados from taking her away, but that was losing that battle. I picked my keyblade back up, amazed that it was no longer hot, and cut the sticky wep, freeing Rose. "EVERYONE! RUN!" I yelled out and we all started sprinting as fas as we could. There were too many of them for this to be a winable battle. At lease we were halfway up. We were all dodging String Shot and Poision Sting attacks as we made our way up.

"LINK! LOOK OUT!" Sorcha shouted. I turned to see what happened and I seen a Ariados Heartless on top of Link, trying to bite him. Link was trying to push it off of him. Sorcha was about to help him, but would of ran into a Poison Sting attack if I didn't grab her arm and pulled her away. After I saved her from the attack, I ran to aid Link, but was slightly too slow to reach him before the Ariados took its leg and jabbed him right into his side. Before anything else could of been done to Link, I swung my keyblade at the Ariados, freeing Link. "Thanks Edge." "No problem. Can you run." "Yeah Im fine. Lets get going." Link and I started running again and we caught up with the others, who were waiying for us at the top by a set of doors. "Come on! Hurry up!" Shadow yelled at us. When we ran through the doorway, Hunter and Ahriman quickly closed the door, keeping the Ariados Heartless from following us. They got had their backs on the door and sighed in relieve right before a Poison Sting needle went through the door, spooking Hunter and Ahriman as they stepped away from it.

"Everyone alright?" I asked. Everyone said that they were fine and I sighed in relief. "Where are we now?" I looked around and seen that we were in a big room with a path on the other side of the room. "Is that the way to Xehanort?" Rose asked. Ahriman nodded and we started walking over to the desired direction, but I stopped and fell to my knees and put my paws on my head again, screaming out in pain again, like before. "What wrong Edge!?" "There is a...massive energy surge...like before." I then spotted some weird looking pod appeare in the room. Whatever this was that I was sensing, it was coming from that pod. Then pain then went away.

"What is that thing?" Link asked while walking over to the thing. I grabbed his shoulder and said, "Don't get to close to it. I don't like the looks of it." "You will now meet your doom!" I heard a unknown voice say while seeing two figures come from behind the pod. "Sora and Riku!" I guess now is the time to free them from the darkness. "You have been a pain for master Xehanort. Now you shall die, along with your friends." They both said in unison. Seems that everytimeone speaks, the other will say the same thing. "Whats in that pod?" Shadow said while getting in a fighing stance. Sora they pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it, causing the pod to open up. When it did, smoke was relised from it and I could make out a figure inside it, but I couldn't identify it. "Activate." Sora and Riku said and a say a flash of two red lights, in a form of eyes.

"What is that thing?" I said while stairing closer to the thing thats inside the pod. "Cyber, activate." Sora and Riku commanded. "Affirmative." I heard in a robotic. After hearing the sound of something powering up, the figure stepped out from the pod and I made ouf the figure to be a robotic...Lucario? "I am Cyber, your doom." Everytime it said a word, its eyes would flash a bit. However, it didn't seem to have a mouth. "What the heck!?" I said. This is impossible! "What is that thing?" Sorcha asked. "I am Cyber. I am a combination of Lucario DNA and a cyborg. I am equipped with all battle data of you and your friends. There is not a signle move that you guys can do that I don't know about. I am the complete modle. My useless prototype is nothing compaired to me." Wait, what? "I detect confusion. Allow me to explain. My prototype modle couldn't handle my creator's orders. She was...to much like a Pokemon. Too much compasion. Once Cybera was classified as a failure, she became dismantled. She was suppose to match you in a fight, but I have gladly taken the position."

Organization XIII created a robot to take me down? Must be like a last stance situation. "I knew it!" Ahriman blurted out. I gave him a questioning look. "Their secret project. I was never told much about it, but I heard about it. I just never thought that they would resort to creating a cyborg." "Well then lets break their toy then." I said while charging an Aura Sphere, then launched it, but Cyber stepped out of the way. "Attack detected. Comincing battle. Engage!" Cyber came at me fast while using Metal Claw. Wow, even being a robot, he can still use Pokemon moves. I almost didn't have time to summon my keyblade and block the attacks. But dispite my attemps to block, Cyber found a opening and landed a hit on me, sending me back a bit. "Im equipped with a Artifical Intellegence. I can adapt to any battle situation. Not to mention, I have all your battle data along with your friends."

This definitally isn't good. "Try me on for size!" Link said and rushed at Cyber with a Metal Claw attack of his own. "Activate Force Field." Cyber said and a protective barrier surrounded him, canceling out Link's attack. Cyber retaliated by launching a flurry of punches, mimicing what looks like Close Combat. Link tried to block the punches, but couldn't. Cyber was too fast for Link. When Cyber threw one last punch at Link, it sent Link flying over to me, crashing into me and causing my back to slam right into a wall. "Link!" I heard Sorcha call out. "Now you've done it!" Sorcha brought out her fire wand and used Flamethrower on Cyber, who was distracted and got nailed by the attack. "Error. Threat detected." Cyber used his Force Field again and then said, "Comincing repairs." I couldn't tell what he was doing, but he must of been healing, or repairing himself. I don't know what he does. Im really confused about him.

I wanted to get back up and help, but the damage I took was really powerful that it felt me unable to do anything. Cyber lowered his Force Field and rushed at Sorcha with a Bone Rush attack. Sorcha managed to do better with dodging his attacks and managed to land counter attacks on Cyber by wacking him with her fire wand. Sorcha then managed to land a Psybeam attack, sending Cyber flying backwards. "Critical error. Require a power up. Your services are no longer required." Cyber turned to Sora and Riku and raised his robotic paws at them and I felt a dark energy come from them both. Then Cyber started absorbing the dark energy from Sora and Riku. This caused their dark armor to disapeare and they were in, what I assume, in their regular cloths and they fell to the ground. I could tell that they have been freed from the darkness's control.

How can a robot absorb dark energy? "Power up complete." Cyber then turned back to Sorcha and said, "Prepare to be eliminated." Cyber then rushed at Sorcha with Shadow Punch, and a powerful one at that, and landed hit on Sorcha. Sorcha tried to dodge the attack, but she wasn't fast enough. Sorcha then revented to using Light Screen and blocked the attacks. Cyber, however, pulled a punch far back, and punched right through the Light Screen, shaddering it into pieces, which caused Sorcha to stummble backwards. "I got your back Sorcha!" Ahriman said and he went to attack Cyber. However, Cyber grabbed Ahriman by the throat, stopping him from doing anything. But then, a purple light surrounded Ahriman and Cyber and Ahriman was screaming and struggling to get out of Cyber's grip.

"So much dark energy, and yet, you let it all go to waste." Cyber said to Ahriman. "Your just like Cybera. A failure. You must be eliminated." The purple light then grew brighter and Ahriman screamed louder. Then Ahriman started faiding away, starting from his tail and went up his body. When his whole form faided away, so did his screaming. "Ahriman, eliminated." I staired at Cyber, terrified of what I just seen. He...killed Ahriman. "RRAAHHH!" Shadow screamed out of anger. "You have just made the biggest mistake of your life! NOW YOU WILL PAY!" Shadow rushed at Cyber with the intention to kill. He got his claws ready to strike while charging a Shadow Ball. "Error. Error. No known battle data on subject." Shadow managed to shoot his Shadow Ball at Cyber at point blank range, leaving a huge explosion in front of them. Shadow then followed up with scrathing at Cyber.

Though even though he might not have any battle data on Shadow, he can adapt to any situation. However, Shadow didn't give Cyber the chance, for he knocked Cyber down onto the ground and continued to scratch at Cyber. However, this didn't last long. Cyber used his Force Field and launched Shadow away from him and got back up and rushed at Shadow with Shadow Punch, striking Shadow multiple times. After the last punch, Shadow got sent slidding on his side acrossed the floor. Shadow looked like he spent the last of his energy, trying to revenge his friend. Before Cyber could land the finishing blow, I found the will to get back up and rush at Cyber with my keyblade. I thrusted my keyblade right through Cyber's mid-section and the sound of electricity popping was instant. I pulled my keyblade out of him.

He turned back to me and gave a sinister laugh and said, "You can't win, Edge. You will die. Your friends will die. Your whole world...will die. HAHAHAH! HAHAHA!" To shut him up, I swung my keyblade at his robotic head. He soon then gave off dark energy, which surrounded Hunter, who didn't get involved in the fight as much. Hunter started to scream in pain as he got surrounded by a purple light, but the quickly went away as black smoke-like substance appeared to be flying out of his body. I ran over to Hunter and kneeled down to him. "Hunter?" Hunter opened his eyes and said, "Edge? Whats going on?" I couldn't sense anything dark coming of of Hunter. Even his speach sounded less darker. "HUNTER! YOUR BACK TO NORMAL!" I yelled out as I gave Hunter a huge hug, which he returned.

"Hunter, how do you feel?" "I feel better. I remember all that happened, but I had no control over my actions. At lease I didn't turn into a mindless minion." "Well, Im glad your back to normal. Your darker side is like interacting with someone completely different." "Edge! Hunter! Get over here. We need to keep moving." Rose yelled out. Hunter and I got up, but then I seen Sora and Riku's motionless forms, but at lease they were breathing. "Wait. What about them? We can't leave them there. Its not safe." "We will take care of them." I seen Mickey and Lea walk out of a portal and went over to Sora and Riku and picked them up. "You guys keep doing the great job." Lea said. "We will keep an eye on these two." Mickey said. I nodded my thanks and said, "Guys." They turned their attention to me. "Thanks for all you guys done for me. Will I see you guys again when this is all done and over with?" Mickey said, "I think we will." "We want to stay and help...but..." Lea said want I held my paw up to stop him and said, "I understand. You guys rest up. We don't..." I turned my attention to Shadow, who looked really depressed. "...We just don't want you guys getting hurt." "We understand. Go kick some Organization XIII butt for us." I nodded and they walked throught their portal.

I turned back to the others and took a deep breath. "Alright guys. Looks like we are on our own now. Ahriman said that the way to Xehanort is right through that doorway. Lets get going." The others nodded and we started to walk through the path, but stopped when we heard a banging noise coming from the door behind us. I forgot all about the Ariados Heartless. "You guys get going. I will take care of them." Shadow commanded as he took a fighting stance towards the door. "Shadow! Thats suicide!" Sorcha shouted at Shadow. Shadow gave her a look that left no room for an argument. "Xehanort must pay. I want you guys to defeat him once and for all! NOW GO!" We decided that Shadow wasn't gonna change his mind so we did what he told us. From behind us, I heard Shadow yell out, "COME ON YOU FREAKS! THAT TE BEST YOU GOT!?"

I understand that Shadow is feeling angry, but I still don't agree with his decision, but I guess his mind is made up. I will not let anyones death go in vail.

-To be continued-

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We are getting close to the final battle. Lets hope everything turns out okay. Well, thats it from me. Bye!


	13. A Robotic Team

Hello again readers. Edge and his friends have met a new enemy. Is Cyber gonna come around for another round? I want to thank BlueStardustGTX again. He helped me with some ideas, so I must give credit where its due. Thanks a lot buddy! Also, happy 4th of July everybody! By the way, this is the longest chapter I have made and I feel kind of proud of myself, but don't forget the most important thing. You guys, who spend their free time to read my story. Over 300 views. I feel like thats a milestone right there. Well, enjoy!

* * *

-POV change: Link-

We left Shadow behind so he could hold back the Ariados Heartless that were behind us. There wasn't anything we could do to change his mind, so we left him do what he seen fit. "This isn't right!" Edge blurted out, catching me off guard. "We shouldn't of left him to deal with all those Heartless. Its just suiside." I spoke up with, "I understand how you feel, but theres no use thinking about it. We have to keep going." "Fine." We kept moving till we reached a door. I opened the door and led everyone through. When I went through, I felt this weird feeling, like there was someone else around. "What the..." "Is something wrong Link?" Sorcha asked. "I feel like...someone is calling out to us. Edge, don't you feel it as well?" Edge nodded and Hunter said, "I feel it too."

I closed the door behind us and we kept going. "Do we want to find the sources of whatever this thing is?" Edge asked. I responded with, "Well, it doesn't seem evil and it wants us to find it. I say we should. Maybe it can help us. I do sense some amazing power coming from it. Could prove to be a valuable ally." Edge nodded and said, "Alright. Lead the way Link." I started to walk the direction the feeling was coming from, until I felt another, but familiar feeling, which was coming from behind us. "No. It can't be..." "Whats wrong Link?" Sorcha asked. "I feel...Cyber! Heading our way!" "You got to be kidding me!" Edge said. "I thought he was defeated by Edge." Sorcha said. Hunter then said, "Didn't he say he has some sort of self repairing program?" He is right. Cyber did use some kind of self repair program. "What do we do?" Rose asked.

Soon, the door behind us bursted open. "You can't exscape Edge!" "Cyber!" Edge said while getting into a fighting stance. "Its time for you to die!" Cyber said while creating what looked like an electrical Bone Rush. "You don't touch him you freak of a robot!" Cyber turned to glare at Hunter. "What did you call me?" Instead of rushing at Edge, Cyber rushed at Hunter and smacked him hard with his Bone Rush, sending Hunter flying into a wall, but he quickly recovered. "I called you...a FREAK OF A ROBOT!" "How dare you...! You'll die first!" Cyber rushed at Hunter again and swung at him, non-stop. That, however, didn't last long as Hunter managed to grab Cyber's weapon and head butt Cyber, sending his slidding back. "Hmph. You definitly are artifical, aren't you?" "You don't know nothing about me!"

"Link, what do we do?" Sorcha asked me. I thought about it for a second, then remembered the feeling I had. "We will leave those two to deal with Cyber. Rose, you and I will go and find whatever it is sending this feeling out to us." "Alright." Sorcha said with a nod as well as Rose. After we agreed on our plan, we ran from the group to the our new destination. I just hope that those two will be alright.

-POV change: Hunter-

The others took off to follow through their plan that I over heard. Edge and I were to keep Cyber distracted until the others returned. Whatever they are looking for, I hope they find it quick. Cyber came at me again with an electrical Bone Rush again, but I knew I wouldn't be able to react in time to block or dodge the attack after Cyber unleashed an onslaught on me. However, Edge quickly ran to my aid and used Protect, blocking the attack from Cyber. "You can't stay in there forever. It will break and when it does, you two will die!" "Im stronger than you think!" Edge said. "We shall see." Cyber tried to break through by hitting the barrier with his Bone Rush. Edge tried to keep the Protect up, but it was slowly failling with each swing from Cyber. This isn't looking good.

The shield broke and I quickly thought up of a plan and quickly told Edge what it was through aura. When the shield fell, Edge attacked Cyber with Power Up Punch and I punched Cyber. This sent Cyber flying back into a wall. "Gah!" "How did that feel Cyber!" Edge taunted. "Think your that strong Edge!?" Cyber then activated some sort of boosters and fly right into Edge, grabbing him and taking him through a set of doors. I followed suit using Extreme Speed. I then heard Edge say, "Let go you piece of scrap metal!" while repeatingly punching Cyber in the face. "Very well then." It looked like he stopped but then quickly created his Force Field, trapping Edge in there with him. Cyber then tossed Edge into the field, shocking him badly. "Hahahaha! Does it hurt?" Edge the fell to the ground and groan in pain while Cyber laughed menicingly. I tried using Bone Rush to break through the field, but it proved to be useless. What can I do?

-POV change: Sorcha-

Link led us down a couple of hallways and doorways, trying to find where this feeling was coming from. I wasn't sure if we was feeling okay or not, but he never proven himself to be wrong, so I trust him. We stopped in front of a set of stairs and a doorway. Link had his eyes closed and his aura sensors were hovering in the air. "Where to now Link?" Link opened his eyes and pointed towards the door. "Its through here. Come on. No time to waste!" Link opened the door, revealing a dark room. "Are you sure Link? It looks empty." "Im sure. Come on." Link walked into the room and Rose and I followed. As soon as we walked in, we were greeted with two blue lights that looked like eyes and a female voice that said, "Hello. Im glad you found me."

-POV change: Edge-

This isn't really good for me. Im trapped with Cyber with no help, he knows my every move, and its near to impossible to land a hit on him. What am I suppose to do? "I hope your ready Edge, cause your about to die!" He created a Bone Rush and was coming right at me. "Lets see how you deal with something fast. Extreme Speed!" I started running around Cyber, as fast as I could, trying to confuse him if that was possible. However, that proved to not be very helpful. "Hmmm. There!" Cyber leg sweaped me with his Bone Rush and caused me to fall, but I quickly recovered by doing a combat roll. When I stopped, I pointed my keyblade right at him and shot a fireball right at him. However, he deflect the attack and we ended up in a big clash, which Cyber was easily winning. Soon, it turned into a battle of power, with us trying to overpower the other. Needless to say, Cyber was winning.

"Edge! NO!" Hunter yelled out at me. I seen him use Sword Dance to give himself a power boost, and then he started firing, what looked likd, super charged Aura Spheres. "Oh please. Your attacks can't break through this field. You will need power greater than your own." Cyber said while looking over his shoulder, over at Hunter. When he got done speaking to Hunter, he turned his attention to me. Even though he didn't have a mouth to show it, I could still picture a menicing grin on his face. "As for you, Edge. You will be the first to die." "I...don't...think so!" I said while trying to push back at him. However, he just started pushing harder. My ears were really close to the electrical field that if I get pushed into it, I'll be a fried Lucario. "EDGE! NOO!" Hunter continued his attempts to break through, but it was still no use.

"Edge. Its time, for you to die!" Cyber said. But then, right as he said it, something broke through the field and kicked Cyber in his face, sending him into his own eletrical field, causing it to over load and fall. "Edge!" Hunter said as he ran over to me and kneel down to me. I was kneeling down as well, exhausted from Cyber's attacks. I soon notice another Lucario in front of Hunter and I. However, this Lucario was robotic, just like Cyber, but was pink colored, shorter than a regular Lucario, and had a slim body. When it looked over at us, I could tell that it had blue eyes. "Are you two alright?" The robotic Lucario sounded female. I wonder...

"Cybera!" Cyber said while getting back up. "Cyber..." "What are you doing here, defect? I thought that you were dismantled like the failure you are." "Surprise." Cyber looked like he got angry at Cybera. "You two need to get out of here. I will keep him busy." "I don't think so! You two aren't going anywhere!" Cyber shot an Aura Sphere at us, but Cybera stopped it with a Aura Sphere of her own. "Go! You two need to get going!" "How do we know this isn't some trick?" Hunter asked. "I promise you, this isn't a trick." Cyber then came at Cybera with a Metal Claw attack and Cybera met with him, head on, with a Metal Claw attack of her own. Meanwhile, Link, Sorcha and Rose came running over two us. "Edge! Hunter!" Link shouted over at us. "Guys!" Hunter yelled over to them with a huge smile. All I could do was slightly lift my head up to see them with one eye closed from the pain I was feeling at the moment.

"Edge! Are you alright?" Sorcha asked while kneeling down to me. "I-Im fine. Just...give me a minute." Cybera and Cyber continued to go at each other with their Metal Claw attacks and sparks went flying for each time they made contact. "Edge." Link caught my attention. "The pink Lucario, Cybera, she with us. She's good. Believe me." I stood up and said, "I believe you." I turned my attention back to the battle. "Cyber! Stop this now! Organization XIII is just using you!" "No they are not! You...how could a defect know anything about me? No. I must do this. I must do as instructed" "See!?" "Grrr. SHUT UP!" Cyber and Cybera went back to their big clash with Metal Claw attacks. "Can she stand up to Cyber?" Hunter asked. Like on cue, Cybera got sent flying into a wall. "Right now, Im not so sure." Sorcha said with a worried look on her face with her paws covering her mouth. I stood back up and said, "Not another life."

I then grabbed my Mega Stone and Mega Evolved, then quickly rushed at Cyber with my keyblade. "What the...!?" I knocked Cyber away to help Cybera. She got back up and said, "Thank you." "I won't let another innocent life be taken. Besides, your a friend." Cybera closed her eyes in delight. Just like with Cyber, I could picture a smile on her face. "That was foolish of you Edge." Cyber said. "Now you will die!" "Not on my watch! " Link said while running over to us, in his mega form. "It would be foolish of me to just stand by and not do anything." I said while charging an Aura Sphere. "No wait!" Cybera said while putting a paw on my shoulder. "He is programmed to go after you. If I can grab ahold of him long enough, I can delete the program, freeing him from Organization XIII's hold." "He'll have his free will?" "Yes." I thought about it for a second and decided to let Link decide. "You met her longer. Do you think she can pull it off?"Link looked at me with a serious look and said, "I say we try it. If we both rush at him, one of us should be able to grab him so she can do her thing." "Alright. Lets go for it."

"If you three are done talking..." Cyber said, waiting to finish this. "Go!" Link said and the three of us went to grab ahold of Cyber. Link jumped at Cyber, but he stepped out of the way, leaving Link to jump right into a wall. I tried to grab him, but I got bounced away by his Force Field. "Cyber...!" Cybera came from behind Cyber and tried to grab him, but Cyber moved out of the way. "Please Cyber. Let me help you. I know thatyour actions are not your fault." "I don't need your help. You don't know nothing about me." Dang it. Anything we do, Cyber just seems to counter it. I looked over to the others, just in time to hear Hunter say,

"Im not gonna sit on the side lines." Hunter went running at Cyber. "Double Team!" Clones of Hunter then appeared. "No Hunter! Don't!" Link warned Hunter. "Don't use that move!" Cybera warned Hunter as well. I assumed that Cyber was using some kind of heat sensors, cause he was able to easily pin-point the real Hunter and grab him by the throat. "Did you really think that you could confuse me that easily? " "N-no...EDGE, NOW!" I figured that Hunter was trying to just get Cyber's attention. I attempted to grab Cyber again. Of course, it was just an attempt, because Cyber seen it coming and threw Hunter right into me, sending both Hunter and I flying right into Link and into a wall.

"Oh no!" Cyber said with concern for us. "You can't touch me, you fools." "Please Cyber, let me help you." "I don't need your help!" Cyber said while charging an Aura Sphere. But then, a black sphere came out of nowhere, right at Cyber. "What!?" Cyber then countered the dark sphere with his Aura Sphere. "Who did that!?" Cyber demanded. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?" I heard a voice said. I turned my head over to where I heard the voice and I couldn't believe my eyes. Hunter and I both said in unison, "Shadow!" Link said, "Where have you been?" "Oh, just been taken care of a little problem called Heartless. Now then..." Shadow said, then launched a Shadow Ball at Cyber, which he blocked by using Bone Rush. "Is that the best you got?" Cybera then came at Cyber with a Bone Rush of her own. Those two were in a big clash again. "Why do you even say you want to help me, Cybera?" "Because...I...CARE!" She then broke his staff and said, "NOW!"

Link, Huntef, and I then rushed at Cyber. I held his right arm, Link held his left arm, and Hunter grabbed him around his mid-section. Shadow came over then and said, "You took one life. But your not gonna take anymore!" Shadow then stepped out of Cybera's way and placed a paw on his chest spike. "Dear Arceus, he is strong." Link said, trying to keep his hold on Cyber. "I'll get to work right now." Cybera said, and she started to do the process. Cyber started to scream and thrash around even more. "Comincing program deletion." Cyber then stopped screaming and started going limp. "I think we can let go of him now." Link said. We all left go of Cyber and Link and I reverted back to our normal forms.

Cybera grabbed Cyber before he could fall down on to the ground and gently layed him down onto the ground. I looked over his motionless form.,"Is he...?" "He is just shut down right now. He will come back on." She then looked over at Shadow. "He killed someone?" Shadow remained silent and looked down at the ground, tears falling from his eyes, right down to the ground. "Im sorry for what he has done." Cybera said. "Shadow...are you gonna be..." Sorcha asked. But Shadow didn't respond. He just started walking away from us. "Shadow..." Sorcha was gonna say something else, but Link stopped her by putting a paw on her shoulder. Hunter then said, "Let me deal with him. I have dealt with this kind of stuff before." and walked over to Shadow, leading him away from us.

"Systems reactivating." Link looked down at Cyber and said, "Look. He is turning back on." "Give him some space, just in-case." Cybera said and we all backed up. Cyber's red eyes turned back on and he looked around, looking confused. "Where...am...I..." Cyber said. Rose tried to hide behind me. Cyber then looked over at me and asked, "Your...Edge, aren't you?" "Yeah..." I responded, still ready if he tries to attack again. "I see. Your battle data confirms that. And the rest of you are Link, Sorcha, Rose, and Hunter." Cyber said, while noticing Hunter, away from us. I got kind of curious about something, so I asked Cyber, "Do you know anything about Shadow?" "Shadow...? No. I don't have anything on him." "Im surprised. After all, your the one who killed his friend..." I mumbled under my breath. "What?" Cyber said. "Uh...never mind. Do you remember anything about Ahriman?" "Im afraid I don't know anything about that one either. Im sorry."

Cybera walked up to Cyber and said, "Its fine. Don't worry about it." Cyber looked a little confused and said, "Um...okay..." Cybera then closed her eyes, imatating a smile. "Anyways, no one answered my question. Where am I?" Cyber asked again. Link said, "We are in Organization XIII's castle."Organixation XIII...I have data on them. All the things they have done, I know them all." Cyber looked like he was getting angry. "Its unforgivable!" "Thats why we are here. We are here to stop them." Shadow said while walking back over to us with Hunter. "Whos that?" Cyber asked. Cyber answered his question and said, "Thats Shadow." "I see." Cyber took a step forward to Shadow and said, "I have a feeling that I might of done something to hurt you. Im very sorry for what ever it is that I have done." Shadow looked up to Cyber and said, "If its all the same with you, I rather not talk about it." "I understand, but please know that Im deeply sorry about it." "Its fine Cyber." Cybera said while placing a paw above his chest spike. "Don't beat yourself up over it." Uhh...o-okay..." Cyber then started to blush.

"Wow. He can blush!? I didn't see that one coming." Sorcha said while covering her mouth, trying to hold in a giggle. I couldn't help but to grin a little bit at the display. Sorcha then said, "A robot male and female Lucario. Whats next? a Robot Riolu?" "They could build one." Link said. Sorcha blushed a little bit, slightly embarrassed and said, "Oh." "I wouldn't be surprised if Organization XIII had started that already." That made my blood run cold. If they already started making Riolu models, this will make thing much harder for us. "Wait. They might of." Cyber then did something and we heard a recording coming from Cyber.

We heard two voices in a conversation. "So once Cyber is confirmed a sucsses, we sill start making the smaller ones?" "Thats what he wants. Xehanort wants us to make a little friend for Cyber if he is not a defect like Cybera." "Well the sooner we get this done, the better. Im honestly not too thrilled about making these robots. Just go with the Heartless army. This is just extra work." "Do you want to go against Xehanort's orders?" "No. Not really." "Then shut up and deal with it. Now lets go. Xehanort wants us for something." "Yes sir."

Cyber stopped his recording and said, "They will pay for what the have done. What theynmade me do..." Cybera placed a paw on his shoulder and said, "It wasn't your fault. Please don't beat yourself up over it." Hunter then voiced out, "This isn't really good. If there really are other models out there, being made, then thing might be more dangerous for us." He isn't wrong about that. We might get out numbered and would fail on our mission. We can't fail now. "Are you talking about our secret project behind our backs?" An unknown voice said. "What...!? What was that?" Cyber said. "Come out, where ever you are. Or are you some kind of coward!" Link called out. "Very well." A black, hooded figure came out while levatating a card. "Miss me?" "Luxord! What are you doing here?" Link growled. "Seeing if Cyber torn you guys into pieces. What a shame." Luxord said. "However Cyber, I must thank you for taking care of Shadow's friend. He was most annoying."

Both Shadow and Cyber started to get angry at Luxord. Cyber, for finding out what Organization XIII has done, and Shadow, for Luxord mentioning what happened. "You...you people made me do such a horrible thing. For that, I can't let you live. New target comfirmed!" Cyber said while taking a Lucario fighting stance. He really is thinking more like a Lucario than a robot. "Wait Cyber. Luxord, is it true that Organization XIII is planning on making more combat models?" Cybera asked. Luxord snapped his fingers and a Riolu robot appeared out of nowhere. "No...it...can't be..." Link said with a look of disbelief. "They already started..." Cybera said. "I can't believe it. So what? Your Heartless Pokemon army not enough, so now your gonna use Edge's battle data and create more combat robots." "Fools. All of you! When we turn those Pokemon into Heartless, we use their DNA to create our robots. Our army will become twice as strong." Cyber got angry and yelled at Luxord, "You monster!"

Luxord pulled out a remote and said, "Zero, its time to wake up." Luxord pressed the button and the robotic named Zero said, "Powering up..." I just hoped that it turns out to be like Cybera. Cyber took a step forward and said, "Let me take care of it. I'll handle it, one way or another." "Power up complete." Two red eyes lit up and Zero started looking around, checking out his surrounding. After a while, he noticed Cyber and tilted his head to the side. "This one seems...odd." "Pl-please...D-don't hurt me." Zero said as he started backing away from Cyber. "So its like Cybera. Is it okay if I find the way its acting kinda cute?" Sorcha said. Link rolled his eyes and said, "You would think that." Link said. "I regret nothing." "Stupid mechines. All of them are failures!" "How dare you say such words!" Cyber said as he rushed at Luxord while getting ready to use Metal Claw. However, Luxord dissapeared into a portal of darkness, avoiding the attack, just to reappeare next to Zero and grab ahold of him and use him as a shield. "Let go of him!" Cybera said while coming at Luxord from behind with a punch. However, Luxord didn't seem affected by the attack because he quickly retaliated by back handing Cybera, causing her to slide back a bit but was still standing. "Why you..." "I have had enough of this. Lets go guys!" Link said and we all rushed to the battle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Luxord said while snapping his fingers again, revealing that he had kidnapped Queen Minnie. "If you don't want to see one of the Princesses of Heart to get hurt, I would suggest you all stay back." "Guys..." I said and everyone backed off. How did they find Queen Minnie? "You coward. Why would you resort to such filty tactics!?" Cyber said, getting more angry. Luxord just shrugged off his insult like it was nothing. "If your so strong, then why don't you put Zero down and fight us!" "You want this useless piece of scrap metal, you can have him!" Luxord then threw Zero at us, but Cybera jumped up and caught Zero before he could hit the ground. "Don't worry...I gotcha." "Pl-please...don't h-hurt me." "Why would I hurt you?" Cybera then landed back down in front of us and sat Zero down. "There. Your safe now."

Meanwhile, Cyber and Luxord were in a big clash, and soon, Cyber was sent flying into a wall, but quickly got back up and went after Luxord again. "Wait right here." Cybera said to Zero and was about to rush into battle, but was stopped by Zero, who grabbed Cybera's paw and said, "Wait. I don't want you getting hurt. Besides, he is really strong. Its a losing battle." "Not for long!" Cybera then jumped into battle, but was quickly seen by Luxord and was grapped by the throat by Luxord. "Two of you huh? Fine. This will will be fun." "LET GO OF HER!" Cyber said and smacked Luxord with a Bone Rush attack, sending Luxord slidding back and releasing his grip on Cybera. "You alright Cybera?" "Im fine. Thank you Cyber."

Zero then ran in front of Cyber and Cybera, trying to block off Luxord. "Leave them alone!" "Zero. Don't. Its not safe here." Cybera said. "Don't try to stop this. This is our fight!" Cyber said. Luxord started creating a dark sphere and said, "Trying to play the hero? Hahaha! Doesn't matter. You two will share the same fate as Zero." then fired the sphere at Zero, who blocked the attack with his right arm and redirected it into a wall. He then looked back at Cyber and Cybera and said, "I might not be very brave at times, but I was made to fight, just like you guys." "Impressive Zero." Cybera said. Cyber then said, "Alright then. We will take him on, together." "This is so amazing! The are gonna fight side-by-side!" Sorcha said. Link then said, "Lets get in there." and we all rushed into the battle. "Dang it, got to retreat. Your coming with me, your highness." "Edge...!" Queen Minnie and Luxord then dissapeared into a portal. "Coward!" Shadow shouted.

"Leave him. Im sure we will be seeing him again." Cyber said. Cybera looked down to Zero and said, "You alright Zero?" "Yeah, Im fine." Zero said while closing his eyes happily. "Glad to hear it." I said and Zero started to back away in fear again. "Its okay. There is no reason to be afraid, they are friends." Cybera said while kneeling down to him. Sorcha took a step forward and said, "We won't hurt you. Promise." Zero took a step forward to Sorcha and said, "Its n-nice...to meet you." "Its nice to meet you too. Im Sorcha. This here, is Link." Link waved to Zero and I introduced myself as well. "My name is is Hunter, Rose, and Shadow." "I have a question." Zero said. "Why does Shadow look so sad?" I wasn't sure how to answer tat without upsetting Shadow again. I looked back to him and back to Zero. "Uh...well..." "Lets just say, there was an accident. But everything is fine now." Shadow said while giving a nodded to Cyber. I could feel graditude coming from Cyber's aura.

"So...what are you guys doing here? Other than fighting those mean people." "Thats what we are doing here. We have a score to settle with them." Link said. "Really?" "Or course." "Well, I don't really have anything on them in my database." Cybera looked at Zero, confused by his words. "Weird. You must not of been programmed like Cyber and I. May I take a look in your database? I won't hurt you. I promise." "Okay. I trust you." "Thank you." Cybera placed a paw on Zero's head, which I assume that how she can go through Zero's database. "Anything?" Link asked Cybera. "He is telling the truth. He has nothing on us or Organization XIII. He does, however, has a connection to the remote. I will just delete that function so nothing can shut you down." After a few seconds, Cybera took her paw off Zero's head and said, "There. Now your fully free from them." Zero jumped up at Cybera and gave her a hug, saying, "Thank you." Cybera returned the hug and said, "Your welcome."

"Well, we better get going." Cyber said. "We...better get going?" Zero asked. "Yes. If Organization XIII are creating more models of you, we need to deal with them. Edge and his friends can handle the rest. We need to do our part." "But I don't know if I can fight effectively in battle. I might of been able to block that attack from Luxord, but that was just luck." "Don't worry Zero. We will teach you a few things." Cybera said. Cyber then created a portal and said. "This should led us in the general direction of where they are making the robots at. You two ready?" Cybera nodded and and looked down at Zero, offering a paw to him. Zero closed his eyes happily and grapped the offiered paw. "Lets meet again after all this." Cyber said. I nodded and said, "Yeah. Lets. At lease our next meeting won't involved us trying to kill each other." Hunter then said, "Make sure to teach him Aura Sphere." Cyber nodded and the group were about to go throught the portal.

"Zero!" I said, stopping the group for a moment. "Make sure you keep those two out of trouble." I said while giving Zero a playful wink. He started looking a bit nervous. Cybera then said, "He is just playing with you." "Oh." "Ready to go Zero?" "Yeah. Im ready Cybera." Cyber stepped throught the portal, then Cybera, finally, Zero stepped through the portal while saying, "This is neat." The portal then closed and I said, "We got a objective of our own. Lets get going." I led the group through the path that was partly damaged when Cyber grapped me, sending me through the path.

-POV change: Unknown-

"You fools! Idioits!" I was strapped down to a work table, in front of three guys from Organization XIII. "Master Xhanort, it wasn't my fault. Its Xladin's fault." "You lier. Its your fault Luxord.""Shut up." "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" "Yes master Xhanort." "Now then, since you both failed at the most simplest of jobs, I will have to let our little friend here take care of what you could not." He said, directing over to me. "Now then. What is your objective?" "To kill Edge and his friends." "Very good, Necro. However, you will need to take care of Cyber, Cybera, and Zero first. They are a major threat at the moment. The will come here and try to stop our production of these combat robots. You will defend this area and kill those three. Now, what is your objective?" "Defend this area and kill Cyber, Cybera and Zero." "Very good. Xaldin! Release Necro." "Yes master." He release me from the straps on the work table. "He is creepy looking with thos yellow eyes of his. And why is he colored yellow anyhow? Isn't he supposet to be blue?" "Shut it fool." I said to Luxord. "What...how dare you!" I raised my paw at him and released a blast of electicity, sending him flying backwards.

"Hahaha! Well done Necro." "Thank you master Xehanort." I am Necro. And I will crush my enemies into dust. HAHAHA!

-To be continued-

New friends have been made. Now the team has more members out to help out. Will it be enough?

I want to thank BlueStardustGTX for helping me out with this chapter. Half of the credit belongs to him. Thanks a lot buddy!

There is also one more story I want to recommend reading as well. Its called PMD: Explorers of the Unknown by ShineStardustGX. I like it and I sure other Pokemon fans will too.

Again. Happy 4th of July everybody!


	14. What we can do Together!

Hello again readers. Edge and his friends have met new friends. Lets all hope that they do their part of making Edge and his friends' job easier and less dangerous. I want to thank BlueStardustGTX again for helping me with this chapter. I know what your thinking right now Blue. "Your story is the reason why I got these ideas." But some of these ideas I would never be able to come up with. I just want to thank you for filling in the gaps. Well then everyone. Longest chapter ever. Please enjoy!

* * *

-POV change: Edge-

After we all walked out of the room we were in, we came to a long hallway. Im not really sure if its the right way, but its the only way that was presented to us, so we don't really have much of a choice. I started getting kind of tired. My walk kind of started staggering a bit where I had to regain my balance. My keyblade, which I forgot to make it disappear, dragged on the ground. "Edge, are you feling alright?" Rose asked me. "Y-yeah. Im fine. Just...tired." "Guys. Edge said he's tired. I think we should find a spot to rest at for a while." Maybe I should of told her that I felt tired. "No guys, Im fine. Really. Besides, we have no time to rest. We...have to...keep...mov-" Thats all I could say before I passed out. My exhausion over took me and I fell to the ground. What I heard last was "Edge!" and I felt two pair of paws grap my arms and felt to shoulders supporting my body. Thats the last I remember before my brain completely shut down.

I soon woke up and found myself in a small room, surrounded by Link, Sorcha, Hunter, Rose, and Shadow. "Hey Edge. How do you feel?" Sorcha asked me. "My head feels like its spinning. I just..." "Feel so tired?" Link said. I gave a slight nod and looked down at the ground. Curse myself for not being able to pull through my exhausion. "Edge, I know what your thinking, and you should not be beating yourself up over something like this." Hunter said while getting closer to me. "We have all been through a bit since the last time we all rested. Since we are close to Xehanort, it only makes sense that we rest a it so we are ready for what happens next." "He's right Edge." Link added in. I looked at everyone else and they all nodded their agreement. I gave up and tried to make myself comfortable as best I could. This room is really small. I wonder what Organization XIII used to use it for?

Everyone sat down and tried to get comfortable as well. Sorcha and Link rested next to each other, Rose layed her head on my shoulder, and Shadow and Hunter slept by themselfs. Sleep soon over took me and I soon was fast asleep.

-POV change: Zero-

Cyber, Cybera and I were in a hallway, looking for the place that Organization XIII are building the robotic Pokemon. Cybera was holding my paw as we walked and Cyber was leading us to where we had to go. "This way." Cyber said and he directed us in a different path. Cybera gave a sad sigh I got to a little concern for her. "Cybera. Are you alright." "Huh? Oh. Im just...kind of sad for Cyber. He's half Pokemon and half robot." "Well, aren't we the same?" "No. We are more Pokemon than robot. Cyber, he's 50% Pokemon and 50% robot. Its kinda sad when you think about it." Huh. Isn't that enough to make someone kind of sad. "Im sorry Cybera. I wish that there was something I could do to help." Only Cyber can deal with this. We just got to give him some time." "Okay."

I stop thinking about that subject before I feel anymore depressed and I tried focusing on trying to make an Aura Sphere. Electricity sparked in my free paw, but no Aura Sphere formed. "Shoot. I just...can't do it." Cybera took notice to what I was trying to do. "Don't worry Zero. You might get it eventually. But its best not to push it. No need to rush it." "But... I need to know what abilities I can use. But I...don't. I don't know nothing about myself. No memories. I don't know what abilities I can use..." "Don't rush it Zero. These thing take time." "But if...something happens, then...I want to help. You guys, Edge and his friends... all you guys were the only one that are nice to me. I...I..." I unconsously hugged Cybera, causing us to stop in our tracks, along with Cyber. "I don't want anything to happen to you guys." Cybera got down on one knee and hugged me back. "Zero... Don't worry. I know how you feel. You might already know a move and have yet to figure it out. Everything will be fine. Beside, we have one disadvantage that natural Pokemon don't deal with." "Whats that?" "We don't evolve." "Evolve? Whats that?" "Evolve is a process of change when a Pokemon reach a certain power level. But since we don't evolve, we have to work with our current power. We have to deal with it, just like you." So Im stuck like this. I guess I'll just have to deal with it.

"I still wished I knew more about myself. I don't know nothing about myself." "Well, maybe thats not so bad. That means you can be anything you want go be. Get it?" I thought about that for a second and said, "I want to be like you and Cyber. Strong and reliable." "Well, if thats what you want to be, you'll get to that in no time with Cyber and I here to help you." "I still can't believe that I can't evolve and I don't know any moves. I feel like I'll be of no help at all."

Cybera let me go and stood back up. "You'll be fine. You know, there is a move similar to Aura Sphere. Have you heard of Focus Blast?" I don't know how, but its like I knew that move, but never heard or done it before. "All you have to do Zero, is just focus on building up energy in between your paws. It takes a lot of focus and concentration. Though its kind of easy to do." "Interesting. " I brought my paws together and tried focusing on my inner energy, and build it up in between my paws. In a few seconds, a small ball of light formed in between my paws. "I...think I...almost...have it." "Keep going Zero. You almost got it." When I thought I had enough power builded up, I launched it at a wall. However, the kick back of the launching was unexpected and I ended up flying back a bit and landed on my back.

"O-ouch." I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. "That hurt." Cybera helped me up and said, "But you did it. Look." and pointed over to the blast mark that was left on the wall. "Whoa..." "Impressive Zero." Cyber said while walking over to us, "Seems that Focus Blast comes to you better than Aura Sphere." Well, at lease I don't feel completely useless. All of a sudden, I feel something, and it hurt my head. I placed my paws on my head, "What? What is this?" "Zero! Are you alright?" Cybera asked out of concern for me. "Im...sensing something." "What is it your sensing?" Cyber asked me. "It feels...like another presence. It really hurts." "Another presence?" Cyber started looking around to see if this unknown presence was around. Cybera pulled me into a conforting hug, "Hang in there Zero. It only hurts for a moment, these things." After a few seconds, the pain died down a bit and I told Cybera, "Im fine. It went down." She released her grip and said, "Okay..." I think she was still worried about me. "What ever I felt, it was coming from up ahead." Cyber looked at the direction I pointed to and he used his sensors. "There is a presence coming from up ahead. But not one. Many."

I started to quiver. "M-m-many!?" "Don't worry Zero. Nothing will happen." "O-okay." I soon had that feeling again, but less painful. "There's that weird feeling again." I took off running towards the direction this feeling was coming from. From behind, I heard Cybera yell, "Zero!" and heard Cyber and Cybera running after me. "Where is it... Here!" I came to a sudden stop and turned towards a wall. "What is it Zero?" "What are you sensing?" Cybera and Cyber both asked me. I walked over towards a wall and pressed my ear agains it. "Im sensing that same feeling again. Its coming from the other side of this wall." Cyber used his senors and said, "He's right. But I can't tell what it is though."

I gently pushed the wall, hoping that something would happen. Surprisingly, my idea worked. The section of the wall slid to the side, revealing a hidden door. "Whoa..." "A hidden passage. Good job Zero!" Cybera said. "Yes. Good job." Cyber said. I started to blush a bit and said, "It was nothing. Really." "No. You did a great job." Cyber said while placing his paw onto of my head. Guess I really am helpful. But I really want to be more helpful in a fight. But, my fear gets in the way. Maybe I'll get over it. "Zero. Stay close, alright?" Cybera said. "Alright." I grabbed Cybera's paw and Cyber led us through the door.

When we walked through, we seen thousands, maybe millions of work tables, all have robotic Pokemon strapped down on. They were all currently being built. "I-I don't like this place." Cybera looked down at me and said, "Don't worry Zero. Nothings gonna happen to you." One of the robots caught my eye and I released Cybera's paw and walked over to it. "This one isn't active." Cybera then said, "Looks like none of them are active. They all are currently being built." "Hmm. How can Organization XIII be able to get enough DNA for all these robots?" Cyber asked himself as he examaned each of the robots closely. I think I got too close to the one I was looked at because it came active and grabbed my arm. "ITS ACTIVE! ITS ACTIVE! LET GO! HELP!" "Zero!" Cybera tried to run to my rescue, but Cyber beat her to it. Cyber used Metal Claw and severed the robot's arm, causing it to release my arm. Then Cyber stabbed the robot's head, shutting it down for good.

I backed away in fear, "I-it c-came a-active." "Must of reacted to a dangerous or unknown preseance." Cyber said as he removed his Metal Claw from the robot's head. Cybera ran towards me, got on one knee and said, "Zero, are you alright?" "I-Im such a coward. Whats wrong with me?" Cybera pulled me into a hug and said, "Nothing Zero. Nothings wrong with you. At lease, not to us" "Funny. Cause there is something wrong with him, to me." An unknown voice said. This voice sounded like a child. Almost like mine. Cyber readied his Metal Claw again and yelled out, "Where are you!? Show yourself!" "You would like that, wouldn't you?" A bolt of electricity shot out of nowhere and went right for Cyber. He must of sensed the attac, because he used his Metal Claw as a conductor, taking the attack with ease. "Hmm. Impressive. Alright, I think you earned it." A yellow figure then appeared out of nowhere. This yellow figure looked identical to me. The only difference was that he was yellow and I was blue. "Another Riolu robot?" Cyber said. Cybera then said, "A shiny one at that." "W-who are you?" I asked the Riolu. "Im Necro. Im the complete version of you, my defect."

He's the complete version of me? Im a defect? They must of had this Riolu model on standby. "Hmm. Thats what Cyber said about me. Me being the defect and him being the complete version." "Well, I'll take care of him." Cyber said as he stepped forward and got into a fight position. "Come on Zero. We'll let him deal with Necro." Cybera grabbed my paw and tried leading me way from the battle area. "I don't think so!" Necro said as he shot a bolt of electricity at Cybera and I. Cyber stepped into the attack and blocked it with a Bone Rush. "Your fight is with me, little one." Necro's eyes started to flash, then he created a Bone Rush of his own. "Copy complete." "Copy huh? You must of used Copycat. Am I correct?" "I have many talents." Necro said as he held up his Bone Rush. "This is one of my talents. This is my other talent!" Necro rushed at Cyber, but Cyber countered with his own Bone Rush. "I see... Well then. Let us begin." "Come on Zero!" "But...we can't just leave him." Cybera led me through a door and into a different room. "Don't worry. Cyber can handle Necro." Cybera then had a look of shock as she observed what was in the room we were in. "Wh-what is this place? Are these...DNA?" There were glass tubes, all have some kind of DNA in them, from what it looked like. I found a piece of paper on a nearby desk and read it closely. "Yeah. These are DNA. And guess what. Turns out, I came from a newborn Riolu." I staired down at the ground, feeling bad that a life of a newborn was ended, just to create me.

"A newborn? Well that explains why you are the way you are." "Why a newborn? Its not right. If I was a natural, I would feel sick right now." "Zero..." Cybera kneelt down to me. I thought she was gonna hug me, but stopped when we heard, "Do you think we ment for this to happen? Not likely." Both Cybera and I turned towards this new voice. A man walled through a door. He had dark brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a lab coat. "Course by "we" I mean me. And its good to see you again Zero. Up and active." "Who are you?" Cybera asked this new comer. "Oh, where are my manors. Im Dr. Remes." I tried to hide behind Cybera. "Don't worry Zero. Im not her to hurt you or Cybera." "How are we suppose to believe that?" "Because, Cybera. I created you both." "W-what?" He created Cybera and I? "And we are suppose to take your word for it?" I asked Dr. Remes. "No." He then walked over to a desk and pulled a piece of paper out. "But maybe this will help." Cybera slowly walked over to Dr. Remes and took the paper, reading it closely. "He's not lying. He really is our creator." "Why Dr. Remes? Why did you use a newborn to create me!?" "I never intended for this to go this far." "What do you mean?" Cybera asked. "Perhaps it would be better if I started from the beginning." I sat down, "Alright, I'll listen. But you keep your distance. He nodded and back up a bit.

"I took three years in enginearing, meaning I could build anything. Organization XIII got me to work for them and build what they need. I soon found out about the Pokemon world at the same time they did. I became fasinated that I thought of building robotic ones by collection the DNA of the Pokemon that trusted me. Organization XIII figured out what I was doing and made me make robots that were more combat ready. At first, there was no harm intended, but when Organization XIII started pulling the strings, they had me use the whole Pokemon. Cybera. You were my first creation. I overheard what they were plainning to do with you, and I wasn't gonna let them get away with it. I added more DNA into you so you would understand the difference between right from wrong and also added the deletion program into you. I thought it would be helpful. Seems that I was correct." "So thats why Im the way I am." "But...what about me? I know nothing about myself, I don't know if I can fight effectively or not..." "Im getting to that Zero. Please let me finish. Now where was I... Oh yes. Then, Organization XIII had me create you. After I got done building Cybera, they brought me a newborn Riolu. Telling me to make a robot out of it. I had no choise but to do so. Luxord watched over the development. I can't fight him. I can't fight at all. Im extremely sorry Zero."

I had a burning anger growing inside of me. "Luxord. Why is he the one thats making things worse? Why!? Is he the reason why I don't remember anything about myself?" Cybera kneelt down to me an placed a paw on my shoulder. "Zero..." "Oh Zero. I just remembered. I have something for you." Dr. Remes reached into one of his pockets and pulled a small object out. "This here is a memory chip. It has all of the memories that newborn Riolu had." I wasn't sure if I wanted the chip. It could have good memories, bad memories... If its good, then I would feel even more bad that the Riolu couldn't live the rest of his life. If its bad, then Im stuck feeling sorry for the Riolu. But, in a way, I guess its better than not knowing anything. "Cybera, what do you think?" I asked. She looked at me and said, "I think you should do what you think is better for you." "Your welcome to have this if you wish." Dr. Remes said as he offered the memory chip to me.

I thought about it for a few seconds until I finally came to a decision. "Okay. But, I don't know where it goes. Can you please help me." "Of course." Dr. Remes wzlked behind me, got down on one knee, and tilted my head downwards. "There it is. I thought it would be here." There must of been a spot on the back of my head, right where the memory chip is suppose to go. Cybera then said, "Let me guess. You put that there just for this purpose." "Yep. Once I put this memory chip, this slot here will close up perminitly, but its no big deal. You ready Zero?" "Yeah. Im ready." "Okay. Just remember. What your about to see is for your eyes only. Well, your brain only. I don't know what your are about to see and none of us, but you, will know." He then pushed the memory chip in the slot and I felt it close up. Soon, I started seeing everything through the eyes of the newborn Riolu. He was playing around with other Pokemon, having a time of his life. "Whats he seeing?" I managed to hear Cybera say. "I don't know. Its for his eyes only now. I never could see what was on that chip, but I guess its none of my buisness either." I also got to see the Riolu's parents. Two Lucario. Male and female. They gave him lots of love. I felt so warm inside, almost like I was being loved. My Pokemon side made me almost forget that I was also part robot.

These good memories soon turned into bad memories. A group of those black hooded figures, Organization XIII no douht, appeared and I soon felt the fear that the Riolu felt. He got kidnapped and was taken here. But thats where the memory stops. "Zero...?" Cybera kneelt down to me, wondering if I was alright. "That Riolu sure did have fun." I would not dare talk about the bad memories I had seen. "And he still can Zero." "Cybera turned to the Dr. Remes. "What do you mean?" "Well, the whole Pokemon was converted. So, in a way, Zero is the newborn Riolu." "Well, at lease I know more about myself." "And thats what matters." Cybera said as she place a paw on my head. "I also know something else." I held my paw up and was able to easily create an Aura Sphere. "Zero! You can...!" "Amazing! Its like when his memories returned, so did his attack functions. Fasinating!"

"Impressed? I thought you guys would be." "Yes Zero, but Im afraid it might not be enough to handle Necro." "That robotic shiny Riolu? Well, Im sure that Cyber can handle him." I soon felt a sharp pain in my head. "Gah! W-what the... again?" "Zero! Are you alright." "It feels like there's someone else here or something." Dr. Remes started looking around frantically. "What!? Who else is here?" We soon heard a door open and... "You again!?" "Luxord!" Luxord came walking into view, holding some kind of device. "Ahh! What ever is happening to me, its because of that device." "That can't be a shut down device. I deleted that function." Luxord gave a sinister laugh and said, "This device is scrammbling Zero's programming. Soon, he'll be vulnerable to reprogramming." "Luxord, I've done everything Organization XIII told me to do, why can't you just let me go!?" "That is master Xehanort's call. He must still wants you around." "Oh good greif! I never wanted to apart of the madness!" I got tired of just standing on the side lines and let my fear take over. Its time I carried my own weight. "Im not...gonna let you...take anymore lives!" I struggled ot get up, but managed to while shooting a Aura Sphere at Luxord's hand, destroying the device. "Ouch! Why you...!" Luxord started waving his hand, trying to releave him from the pain in his hand.

"Haha! Bet you didn't see that one coming." Dr. Remes said. "Nice shot Zero!" "Thanks Cybera." Luxord seemed to get angry towards Dr. Remes. "You know, Remes. Im getting tired of your smart mouth. I don't care if Xehanort still wants you around or not." Luxord then threw a card at Dr. Remes. I ran to Dr. Remes's aid and ran in front of him and used Protect, blocking the thrown card. "Z-Zero... thank you." I looked back to Dr. Remes and gave him a happy look. "So Zero." Luxord caught my attention. "Your finally brave?" "Me? Brave? No. Im terrified. But, Im more terrified of the thought of what could happen if I didn't do something." "Pitiful." Cybera soon got angry and readied a Metal Claw attack. "I've had enough of you!" Cybera rushed at Luxord, but he stepped to the side and punched Cybera in the face. I was worried about her for a second, but she did a recovery roll and quickly shot a Aura Sphere at Luxord. But he threw a card at the sphere, cancelling out both attacks. "What a reaction. I knew that was a good thing to put into her." Dr. Remes stated. I got mad and started to charge up a Focus Blast. However, Luxord seen what I was doing and thew a few cards at me. "Zero!" Cybera ran in front of me and took the damage from the attack instead. "Gah...! Now Zero!" My Focus Blast was fully charged and I launched it right at Luxord, sending him crashing into a wall. "That was amazing!" Dr. Remes said. "Nice one Zero." "Thanks Cybera."

I noticed Cybera's injuries from trying to protect me. I soon felt concern for her. "Cybera..." She held her side, but gave me a reasurring look. "Don't worry about me Zero. This is nothing. Im fine, really." Luxord got back up, looking unaffected by my attack. "Heh. Didn't feel a thing." Cybera was down on one knee, so she definitally can't fight. I rushed at Luxord with the intention to punch him. When I thew a punch at him, he grabbed my arm. "Pathetic." Then then thew me into a desk. When I fell to the ground, the desk fell on my arm, majorly damaging it. I cried out in pain. "Oh no. Zero!" Dr. Remes cried out in concern. I managed to free my arm and stood back up. "Oh no. W-what do I do?" "Well Zero. You and Cybera are both badly damaged, Dr. Remes is too much of a coward to fight. You might as well give up." Cybera turned to me, "No Zero! Don't listen to him. You can't give up now. Think of whats at stake here!" "She's right Zero. Come on, you can do it. I believe in you. We believe in you." Dr. Remes said. I soon felt energy flow through me. The energy to fight and protect. "Luxord, you and Organization XIII caused so much pain for others. Well, no more!" I rushed at Luxord again, ignoring the pain I felt through my body, and created a Aura Sphere and slammed it into Luxord, hard. The force of the attack sent Luxord flying into a wall, but I didn't stop there. I then launched a few more Aura Spheres at Luxord while he was down, making sure that he would stay down. When I got done, I felt extremely tired.

Dr. Remes had his wide eyes from what he seen. "Whoa..." "Zero. You got him..." "I...feel...tired..." I staggered when I tried to walk. "Zero!" Before I hit the ground, I felt a pair of paws catch me. I soon seen that it was Cybera that caught me. "Cybera...I...feel...tired..." Cybera closed her eyes happily at me and said, "I bet you do. You've done enough. You did great." Cybera the gave me a hug. "Is...Dr. Remes...okay...?" He soon came into view and said, "Don't worry Zero. Im alright." I felt better, knowing that he was alright. Luxord then stepped into view, once again. But this time, he was holding his side. Looks like he felt that this time. "Luxord, I figured you would still be around. But not for long." Cybera said while holding her paw up at him, getting ready to fire an Aura Sphere at him. "Please. I know when Im beat. Im not stupid. But remember this. Everything you fight for...will be destroyed." Luxord soon dissappeared into a dark portal.

I felt the pain in my arm return and I held onto it. "Zero... gah!" Cybera soon felt pain return to her body as well. "Oh this is bad. If you two can't fight..." "N-no. I...can't...give...up." I stuggled to stand up, but fell to one knee. "Remember Cybera. I...still want to be like...you and Cyber." "Zero... Yes I still remember." Cybera said as she closed her eyes happliy. "I may be able to help, but we have to work quickly." I turned to face Dr. Remes, "At this point, anything can be helpful." Dr. Remes then pulled out some kind of tool and Cybera sat down next to me and place a paw on my head. "You were amazing Zero. Im so proud of you." "Thank you Cybera." I slowly rested my head on Cybera's arm while Dr. Remes went to work with repairs.

-POV change: Cyber-

"So Cyber, you gonna give up?" Necro said while he pointed his copied Bone Rush at me. "You would like that wouldn't you?" "Then I'll make you beg for mercy!" "We shall see." Necro and I ended up in a major clash, No one managed to land a hit on the other. But then, Necro jumped back and launched an Aura Sphere at me. I blocked it with my Bone Rush. I then made my Bone Rush dissapear and launched an Aura Sphere of my own at him. However, he raised his paw at it, grabbed it, and absorbed it. "What!? You can absorb my Aura Spheres?" "I was made to go after Edge, but things changed. I can absorb anything aura based. When I do, I get stronger." "Then lets try a different a different tactic."

I gaved up on trying to use Aura Sphere and went with Metal Claw. I rushed at Necro, but I couldn't land a hit. "Gah! He's faster too?" I must of left an opening cause Necro landed a Shadow Punch on me, sending me slidding back, but I remained standing. I came close to hitting a wall, but stopped just in time. Necro then threw his Bone Rush at me but I managed to jump over it, making it hit the wall instead. "That was close." "Yield now, and I won't kill you." "Thats not gonna be possible." "So your gonna waste the rest of your energy? What a waste." "You make it sound like you already won." A familiar voice said. I looked past Necro and seen Cybera, Zero, and Dr. Remes.

Cybera gave Necro an angry look and rushed at him with Metal Claw. But Necro dodged it, causing Cybera to end up next to me. "I'll deal with you two first. Then I'll deal with you, Zero." Necro said. Zero growled at Necro's comment. "Alright Zero. This is your chance. Show Necro that your a much better design than him." Dr. Remes said to me. "Yes Zero, please. Show me what little powers you have." Necro then used Leer on Zero, causing him to be intimadated. "Zero! Don't be afraid!" Cybera said to him. "You can do it. We all believe in you." Zero then snapped out of it and launched an Aura Sphere, but Necro absorbed it again. "W-what!? What just happened?" I told Zero, "Zero, he can absorb Aura Spheres. When he does, he gets stronger and faster. Be careful." Zero, started glowing a bright white all over his body and ran right for Necro. Zero just used Quick Attack. The attack sent Necro flying into a wall.

"Good shot Zero!" Cybera said to him. "I got him now." I rushed at Necro again with Metal Claw and managed to get his arm. "Zero, try Force Palm." Both Zero and Cybera then ran at Necro, together and combined their Force Palm attack, sending Necro into a wall again at a great speed. "Ouch. That ought to hurt." Dr. Remes said Cybera, Zero and I waited for Necro, ready for what might happen next. When he got back up, he had a metal pipe piercing his left leg. "Gah! M-my leg." Cybera, with her caring heart, looked sorry for Necro. "You know, even though he's not my handy work, I can't help but to feel bad for the little guy." "I don't need your pity! And don't call me little!" Necro said as he pulled the pipe out of his leg, crying out in pain. "This fight is over. You lost Necro." Cybera said. "I can't give up!" Necro launched a small Aura Sphere at Cybera, but she easily deflected it.

"He can't help it. He's programmed to do this." Dr. Remes said. "Well then, I'll just change that." Cybera said as she walked over to Necro. "Stay away from me!" "I just want to help you Necro. Please, let me help you." She offered her paw to him, but he slapped her paw away from him. "You wouldn't understand why I do what I do." "Maybe not, but I want to. But you have to let me." "No one can help me now. "Fail and I'll have your head." he told me." "Xehanort..." I said. I thought he would say something like that. "Your afraid of what he'll do to you. But I can promise you, I won't let him hurt you." Cybera said while offering her paw to him again. "W-why do you want to help me? Even after what I tried to do?" "Well, just like natural Pokemon, we got to look out for each other. After all, we are the same." Hmm... We are...the same...

Finally, Necro slowly accepted Cybera's offer and grabbed her paw. Dr. Remes walked over an said, "I knew you would come around." Necro continued to looked sad and scared. "He's still afraid..." Zero said. Necro started to tear up. "He must be afraid of what Xehanort will think of this." Dr. Remes said. "What...he'll...do..." Necro sobbed. Necro suddenly got pulled into a hug by Cybera, "I won't let him hurt you. I promise." "This...feels...nice..." Cybera released Necro and said, "Well its suppose to. Guess you and Zero still have much to learn." "Well then, how about I get that leg of yours repaired." Dr. Remes said. "And I'll delete any programs that Organization XIII put in you." "Well, the only major program they put in me is a monotoring program. They know what happens through me." Cybera gently picked Necro up znd followed Dr. Remes, who motioned Cybera to bring Necro into a nearby room.

Zero started to follow, but stopped when I said, "What do we do with these?" "What do you mean?" "Cybera said that we are all the same. Maybe destroying these robots isn't the right thing to do. Maybe...maybe not... I don't know. Nothing computes anymore." "Chin up Cyber. Everyone is confused. With Edge, Im sure that even though he's a keyblade wielder, he still doesn't know what he's doing. Cybera, though she might not show it, Im sure that she doesn't know what to do sometimes. With me...even though I got my memory back, even all of my questions still haven't been answered. But thats okay. Your not alone on this Cyber." "Your right Zero. Thank you."

-POV change: Cybera-

"Necro's leg is almost fully repaired. Howare you doing on the program?" Dr. Remes said. "Its coming along fine. The program is bigger than I thought it would be, but its not a problem." "This feels weird.","Don't worry Necro. Its almost done. Your system will have to reboot when Im done." "Okay." After a few seconds, I got done with the deletion and Necro's eyes began to flash on and off, signaling that his systems were rebooting. "Im all done with his leg." Dr. Remes said as he walked over to me. "You care for Necro and Zero just like a mother would for her children." "Y-you think so?" "I know so." I looked back to Zero, talking with Cyber, then back to Necro, finally back to Dr. Remes. "I guess your right." "System reboot...75%" "Look! He's almost done. You ready for him?" Dr Remes said. I looked at Necro and said, "Yes. Im ready."

Necro's eyes remained on and he sat up. "Necro...how do you feel?" I asked him, causing him to look at me. "I feel different. But, its a good different." "Good. I deleted everything that Organixation XIII put in you." "Your leg is fully repaired." "Thanks. By the way, even though I was rebooting, I could still hear what you guys were saying. One of my many functions. But yes Dr. Remes, your right about Cybera." I was shocked at first but then said, "Necro...you really...mean it?" "Of course." I can't believe it! Necro thinks I would make a great mother. I started to tear up, but closed my eyes happily and said, "Thank you. Well, you ready to go greet Zero and Cyber?" "Yes. Lets go...mother." I got surprised by the title, but I then felt happy as I grabbed Necro's paw. When we walked up to Zero and Cyber, with Dr. Remes following behind, Cyber pointed to us and Zero ran over to us. Cyber followed him slowly. "Necro! How do you feel? Is everything alright?" I then said, "Don't worry. Everything is alright." "Thats a relief."

After a while of talking, we all decided that it was time to move on. "I agree. However, I will remain here." Dr Remes said. "W-what? No. Your coming with us." Zero said. "No. I will stay here and deal with these robots. After all, theres a room full of Pokemon DNA waiting to be used. I'll show Xehanort what science can do over magic." "You sure you can do this?" "Yes Cybera. This is why I went to engineering school for three years." Dr Remes then walked over to a terminal and started typing. However, the terminal started producing Xehanort's voice. "Is that what you think Dr. Remes?" "Xehanort... Let me guess. Your on your way here, aren't you?" No, Dr. Remes. Im leaving you all to the mercy of the Heartless." "Well I got a surprise of my own." Dr. Remes pushed a button and tubes attached themselfs to the robots, filling them up with Pokemon DNA. "Haha!" Dr. Remes laughed triumphantly. Xehanort began to speak again, "Necro. You know what your punishment is for failure, don't you?" I stepped next to Necro, "You won't touch him. I won't let you." "You think you can protect them like your their mother? Ha! Nothing but empty promises." Zero then stepped up, "Shut up! Cybera would make a fantastic mother!" "We shall see. Ta-ta." Xehanort disconnected.

"Zero... you really mean that?" "Of course Cybera. Don't let that old fool tell you otherwise." "Zero... Thank you." The robots powered up and walked foward towards us, looking battle ready. "Well, I'll handle the Heartless. You guys should go to the Pokemon world. Thats where the newer Heartless are taking their form. You four shoukd go protect that world." Zero looked sad. I hope he'll be okay.

-POV change: Zero-

"Alright. Lets go." I felt really sad that we were gonna leave Dr. Remes, my creator, behind. "Don't be sad Zero. I got new friends here. Nothing will happen to me." "I just wanted to introduce you to Edge and his friends." "Maybe I might meet them. You never know. But I think you four should become something...I little bit more." "You mean...as a family?" Necro said. "I have a brother!" I cheered as I hugged Necro, who hugged me back. "Don't forget someone boys." Cyber joined in the hug and Cyber kneelt down beside Cybera. I pulled him into the hug, which I think startled him, but then he just went with it.

We then started hearing foot steps, knowing that the Heartless were getting closer. "Well, you four should get going to the Pokemon world. Defend that place so the Heartless doesn't get stronger." "That seems like a logical choice." Cyber said as he created a portal. "Lets go." Cyber stepped through the portal. "Come on boys." Cybera said as she stepped throught the portal next. "Zero. Necro. I have a question for you two before you go. What do you think about the robots?" "Impressive." We both said in unison. "Remember Zero. This isn't a goodbye. Don't be sad." "Don't worry Dr. Remes." Necro said as he walked over to me. "I'll take care of him." "Good. Good. Well, you better get going." "Right. Come on Zero." Necro went through the portal.

I stepped up towards the portal, but turned back to Dr. Remes. "Good luck." "Luck? I don't need like with friends like these." I stepped through the portal, but turned back when I heard, "Here they come!" and the portal closed."Dr. Remes..." "Don't worry Zero. He'll be fine." "Thanks Necro." I said while turning toward Necro. "Hey boys! Come over here and help us with these Heartless." Necro and I both looked at each other, then nodded, rushing into battle.

-POV change: Link-

I woke up before the others. I looked over to Edge and noticed that his scarf was nearly falling off. I went over to fix it, but when I touched it, I felt some of my aura go into the scarf, which caught me off guard. I stubbled backwards a bit, accidentally waking Sorcha up. "Hmm? Whats up Link?" "The weirdest thing just happened. Edge's scarf just took some of my aura." "What? Thats crasy." Sorcha went over to Edge and touched his scarf. At this, the scarf bursted into flames, but didn't burn the scarf. When the flames quit, the scarf was fine. But I could sense both mine and Sorcha's aura in the scarf. What could this mean?

-To be continued-

Well, we got a line of defence in the Pokemon world, so thats good news. But what was that all about with Link, Sorcha and Edge's scarf? What could this all mean? Find out next time. Bye!


	15. Defending Our World

Hello again readers. Not much to say, other than that Edge's scarf has done some strange things. Is there a reason to it's actions? Enjoy.

* * *

-POV change: Edge-

I woke up to the sound of two voices talking. When I opened my eyes, Link and Sorcha were looking down at me, at my scarf. But then my attention made me turn towards my scarf. For some odd reason, I could sense Sorcha and Link's auras in my scarf. "Um...Guys. Why do I sense your auras from my scarf? And why is it warmer than usual?" Sorcha said, "I wonder if its because I touched it." "Wait. You touched it?" Link then said, "Well, your scarf was falling off, so I tried to fix it. When I touched it, it took some of my aura. When I told Sorcha, she then touched it, and probably did the same thing to her that it did to me. Is that bad?" "I...Im not sure. You guys aren't hurt, are you?" Link shook his head. "No, I douht it would hurt us." "Well, thats a good thing." Then suddenly, my scarf then bursted into a blue fire. It really freaked me out that I threw it off and I gripped my neck. "What in the name of Arceus...!?"

"Edge! Are you alright?" "What just happened?" I wasn't sure what happened myself. "I...I don't know what happened, but it didn't burn me. It didn't feel hot at all either." Link then looked at the scarf, "Strange..." "Hmm..? Whats going on?" Hunter asked. Link answered his question, "Well, Edge's scarf was on fire, but it didn't burn or get destroyed." "Thats...odd. How did it catch on fire anyhow?" Sorcha then said, "Well, I touched it." "Well, at lease no one got hurt." Yeah, that is a good thing, but this is still strange. Well, maybe we'll figure it out some other time. I got curious to see if there was any kind of changes, so I summoned my keyblade, but noticed no changes. "Edge, look at the chain!" Hunter told me. "What?" I lifted my keyblade up so that the chain on my keyblade was in front of me. When I did, I noticed that the color changed from silver to a color pattern of red and blue, going all the way to the pokeball emblem, but left it untouched. "Thats also weird. I didn't think that this would also affect my keyblade." "Hmm. Maybe Link and Sorcha gave you some kind of power boost?" Hunter said.

"Well, maybe we should get going." I said. The others nodded and we woke up Rose and Shadow. I made my keyblade disapear and we walked out of the room we were in. Hunter pointed towards the direction we should go. We told Rose and Shadow about my scarf. They looked surpised at first, but when we told them that no one got hurt, they calmed down and we kept on moving. After a while, we had another got attack by Heartless. These Heartless looked like Absols. Shadow looked like he was extremely angry when he seen them. He seemed so angry, that he was able to take out almost all of the Heartless without our help. After that, we kept on moving. I was still curious as to what kind of new powers I might of gotten, so I summoned my keyblade and concentrated on it. Soon, the tip of the keyblade bursted in a bigger flame than it normally does. Everyone seems slightly startled at this, but everyone soon calmed down.

I sensed some anger coming from Shadow. Though I probably knew the answer, I still had to ask. "Shadow...you...you doing alright?" He shot me a look that could scare the color out of my fur. "You want to know how I feel!? Well, how about this. Try having your one and ONLY friend in your whole life get stripped away from you, see dark clones of yourself attack you, and know that for the rest of your life, you'll be all alone, with no friends to talk to. Try being an Absol!" Shadow yelled in a burst of anger and...saddness. He started to have streams of tears coming from his eyes. The group stopped walking and Shadow and I drew their attention. I really felt bad for him. "Shadow I-" "No just...!" He took a deep breath "Just...lets just keep going" He said with a sigh and walked away. If there was someway that I could bring Ahriman back, I would do it in a heart beat. But for now, first comes first. We must deal with Xehanort.

*POV change: Hunter-

The conversation between Edge and Shadow made me feel very unconfortable. From what I can tell, Shadow went his whole life alone, due to how most thought that an Absol brings danger and disaster. But thats not true. Ahriman must of been the only one who either never looked at Shadow like that, or didn't know much about an Absol. I just hope that everything gets better for him, cause I could of sworn that I felt anger, saddness, and a huge amount of depression that scares me to think that he might think of suicide if this ends. I hope to Arceus that that won't happen. We came up to a set of doors, but they just led to another set of stares. And of course, this gave off many signs of an ambush, but we still walked up the stares. And just as I thought, another ambush of Heartless Pokemon. But these Heartless were ones that I wished I would never see. Heartless Lucario. They came at us from behind and we ran, due to the fact that there were too many of them.

Shadow soon stopped, causing me to stop. "Go! I'll deal with this myself!" "Yeah...no." I said while I picked him up. Surprisingly, he wasn't that heavy for me to carry. "Put me down! Just let me-" "Im not letting you throw your life away." "I-" "Have more to live for than what you think" I said, interuption what he was about to say "I...I..." "Just stop talking right now. Just ponder on what I said for a second while I run for our lives" I siad jokingly at that last part. But he should really think about what I said to him. Edge and Link held a set of doors open, yelling, "Hurry up!" Shadow jumped out of my arms, allowing us to move faster. One of the Heartless Lucario behind us launched, from what I could tell, could of been a mixture of a Shadow Ball and a Aura Sphere in one sphere, right at us, but was blocked by two Aura Spheres. One from Edge and one from Link. This allowed up to make it to the door. Edge and Link closed the twin doors, but the Heartless Lucarios were trying to force their way though. We all then tried to keep them back, but they soon gave up. I took a peek to see if they were gone and they were. I wonder if they are just mindless beings? Honestly, I hope not.

When I turned around of see where we were at, we were in a weird white room with chairs that were really, really high up. I don't think that could even be able to jump up to sit on one. "Where...are we?" I looked around, but then seen that the door we came through disppeared. We are trapped in a room that has no other doors or any means of exscape. "Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon. A weak race in my opinion." Xehanort was sitting on one of the chairs, looking down at us. "So why are you few so...different?" "Maybe you just don't know us as best as you thought." I said. "Well, if thats the case, maybe trying to create those robot Pokemon were a bad idea. Oh well. One of my few mistakes. That blasted Dr. Remes." Dr. Remes? "I guess I should of known when Cybera was close to being a good model, but then he had to mess with her, giving her more Pokemon DNA. I should of gotten rid of him when I had the chance. No matter. Organization XIII's plains will be seen through." Edge stepped up, keyblade in hand, "You will leave these other worlds alone, release Queen Minnie, and you will be defeated!"

Xehanort gave a bored look and said, "You don't have to worry about Queen Minnie. That little king managed to rescue her. Turns out using her to get you to surrender didn't work very well." "Well then, lets finish this!" Link said as he launched an Aura Sphere. Xheanort just disappeared from his spot and reapeared at the base of the chair he was on. He then summoned his own keyblade, disappeared, and knocked Rose and Shadow over to me. I stood ready to defend them if he tried anything, but he just disappeared once again and opened a portal. It was starting to suck us in. I used Bone Rush and drilled my staff into the ground, using it to hold me into place as I grabbed Rose and Shadow as they slide over to me, keeping them from bring sucked into the portal. However, Edge, Link, and Sorcha weren't so lucky, as they got sucked into the portal.

The portal closed, but Xehanort vanished. But soon, we got attacked by a huge number of Heartless. There were so many of them, I thought that was the end of us right there. But then, a bright light appeared out of nowhere. "Don't worry. Your safe now." "A-Arceus?"

-POV change: Cybera-

"Yah! Ha!" Two Heartless, down. I then happen to look over to my left and seen Necro take out a few more Heartless. "Nice one Necro!" "Thanks Cybera. I mean, mom." Zero then came into view and took out some more Heartless. "Well, you boys are doing great." "Thanks!" Zero and Necro said in unison, which I closed my eyes happily about. "Mom! Look out!" Zero yelled. I looked behind me and I seen a Heartless that was about to attack me. However, I was saved by an Aura Sphere from above. My savior landed back down on the ground. "Thanks Zero." "No problem."

"Everyone! Regroup!" Cyber said. So we all ran to him and we checked each other, except for Cyber due to his self-repair program. "Good. Everyone is still operational." "Hey guys, look at that." Zero said while pointing towards a Liepard, who was limping away from a group of Heartless, hot on its tail. Then the poor Liepard tripped and fell. The Liepard was a good few yards away, so it would be hard to get to it before those Heartless are all over it. "Zero, wait!" Zero ran towards the Heartless at a amazing spped. Probably dessprate to save the poor Liepard. When the rest of us caught up with him, all the Heartless were taken out. We then went to check to see if the Liepard was alright. At first, the Liepard looked afraid, so Zero told us to back off a bit, which we did.

"Hello there. Are you-" "STAY BACK YOU FREAK. YOUR WITH THOSE HEARTLESS AREN'T YOU!? YOU LOOK COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM ANY RIOLU I'VE SEEN!" The Liepard sounded female and kind of old. "YOU GET ANY CLOSER AND I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND-" "Whoa whoa whoa. Yes, we look different, but I can promise you, we aren't here to hurt you. We want to help." Zero seemed unaffected by her out burst. "And give me one good reason why I should believe you!?" "Because, if we really did want to hurt you, we would of done it right away. We won't of asked you if you were alright. And further more, if we wanted to hurt you, then we wouldn't offer to tell you our names." "You didn't." "Well, my name is Zero and thats my family over there. Thats Cyber, Necro, and Cybera." "M-My n-name is Mable." "Well Mable, do you have a home you can go to? " "Yes but-" "Great! Lead the way." "But my home got burnt down by some funny looking fire types." Heartless fire types no doubt. "Oh Im so sorry. Well, do you know any safe areas around here?" "Well, there's this cave that some Pokemon are hidding in" "Oh, thats good to hear. You can lead the way and we can keep you safe." "Well, I-I can't...walk. My leg feels broken." Mable lifted up the leg that she was limping on but she could keep it up very long.

Cyber then walked over and looked at her leg. "Yes. She has many broken parts to her bone. Here. Here. There, and there." He said as he gently pointed poked at where he determind where the bone was broken at. "I shall assist you." Cyber then gently picked Mable up. "Just point the way." Zero said. Mable nodded and pointedtowards the direction she was limping to while the Heartless were chasing her. We then started walking the direction. I feel really bad for Mable. Other than the broken bone, she has also has other different injuries, which are life threatening. Her head soon started to bob as she fought to stay awake. "Cyber, hows her heart rate?" "Feels low. But fast enough to keep her alive for a while. We must not stop for any reason." I nodded, then seen that Mable started to close her eyes. If she does that, her heart rate will slow down to a complete stop due to her injuries. "Hey. Mable. Keep your eyes open. You need to stay awake." "O-Okay..."

We need to figure out how to keep her energy up, or we are gonna have some problems. "Zero. Necro." I caught their attention. "I need you boys to go and find some Oran berries. They're blue and round and are in the trees." "Okay ." Zero said as he jumped up into the trees. "You can count on us." Necro said as he followed Zero into the trees. They started to tree hop as the followed us and looked for the barries. The barries should give Mable enough energy to stay awake till we get her some help from this Pokemon populated cave. Mable start to doze off again. I lightly tapped her cheek. "Hey, Mable. Come on, stay awake." She lazily bobbed her head. "I-Im trying..." "Come on. Which way should we go?" "T-That...w-way..." She weakly pointed. We walked where she pointed to and then Zero and Necro jumped out from the trees, each holding two Oran berries. One in each paw.

"Thank you boys." I took the berries and gave one of them to Mable. She managed to grab it. "Th-Thank...you..." She said as she ate it. She then took the other three and ate them a bit faster. "Thank you. Im starting to feel a little bit better." "Your welcome. Are we close?" We then seen a cave. "This is it!" "Well come on then. Lets get going!" Zero said as he led the way. When we got close enough, a Gallade came out of the cave in a attacking position. "Halt! What are you?" "We're friends. Please, can you help Mable?" Zero said as he motioned towards Mable. I looked past the Gallade and seen what looked like a red Lucario. A red Lucario? Thats...odd. "Oh. Here. Let me take her. You fokes can't come in though. Your appearence might give off the wrong idea." I stepped up, "Thats not a problem. Just make sure she is safe." "Is she a friend of yours?" "Not exactly. We are just trying to help." "Oh, okay. What are you four gonna do now?" The Gallade asked us as he took Mable. "We are just gonna deal with these creatures." "Alright then. Take care" "You too."

Before we left, I looked back towards where I seen the red Lucario, but no longer seen him. I wonder if he went back into the cave? Oh well. "What the...? What is that!?" Necro yelled out as he pointed up to a mountain, which had what I would guess to be a big dragon Heartless, or something along the lines as that. It was near the edge of the clift of the mountain and looked like it was fighting something. We all then decided to investagate and ran towards it. After a good three minute run, we soon seen two Lucarios and a Braixen fighting it. And these three looks very familiar. "Edge! Link! Sorcha!"

-POV change: Edge-

(30 minutes before Cybera and co. met back up with Edge, Link, and Sorcha)

I woke up to a hard, rocky surfac and weight on my back. "Link, Sorcha, get...off. Please..." They then rolled off me. The last thing I remember was fighting Xehanort, but then I got sucked through a portal. I slowly got up, but Link and Sorcha didn't get back up. They just layed there, their eyes twiching to open back up. I kneelt down beside them and helped them up. Their eyes then soon opened up. "You guys alright?" "Yes Edge." Sorcha said. I smiled as she said that, but then turned my attention to our surrounding. We were on a mountain edge, and close to the edge. Luckly, none of use moved too much to cause us to fall. I took a look at the forest that shown down below, but it was a sight I wish I didn't see. The trees looked like they were dead, the grass was brown, it looked like our world was dying. "This...this is...awful." Link and Sorcha then walked over to me to see what I was talking about.

"So this is what Organization XIII is doing to our world?" Xehanort then came into view. "Yes. This is our master plan. We gonna kill off this world, since we don't have any use for it. One we do, the darkness will become stronger and we will take over the rest of the worlds that are in our grasp. And I won't let some...animals like yourselfs, stand in the way any longer." "Well then..." I said as I summoned my keyblade. "I think its about time that you and your plans are stopped. You hurt our friends, threaten our friends and our world. We won't allow you to cause ANYMORE DAMAGE!" I took a fighting stance, Link got his Metal Claw ready, and Sorcha got her fire wand out. "So...this is the Pokemon's last line of defence? A keyblade wielder wannabe and his tow love bird friends? Hmph. That boy, Sora, was more intimadating alone than you three." "I'll show you who's not intimadating!" Sorcha said as she unleashed a Flamethrower. My keyblade started to react to her attack and it added on to her Flamethrower, making it stonger. However, Xehanort summoned his keyblade and blocked the attack easily.

"Is that really it? Thats dissapointing. Now die!" He then launched a dark sphere towards us, causing my scarf to react to that. It bursted into a blue fire and created a shield around us. The color of the shield was blue and red. Oh, now I get it. The blue part of the shield was Link's added power and the red was Sorcha's added power. This is amazing. So they are the two that are suppose to be important in helping me in the final battle, just like what my vision told me. "Well well well, seems that my dark powers won't be much help into finishing you off right away. No matter!" He then got surrounded by some dark energy. "I have enough dark powers to finally be rid of you pest. The darkness will swallow up the light, leave everyone lost into darknes! ALL WORLDS WILL BE UNDER MY CONTROL!" His body soon got surrounded by more dark energy, causing him to dissapear from my line of sights. The wind started to pick up and the dark energy started to swirl up to the sky until, what looks like a huge Heartless dragon (picture it like that) took Xehanort's place, but of course, Xehanort turned into that. "You think that turning into some kind of monster will allow you to beat us!? Think again!" I turned towards Link and Sorcha. "Ready you two?" "Yes." Link got into a fighting position, still using Metal Claw. "We are with you Edge!" Sorcha said as she got into a fighting stance.

I then heard seen fimaliar faces appear from behind the Heartless dragon. It was Cyber, Cybera, Zero, and a new face. A shiny robot Riolu. Then, they were about to rush into the battle, until Cyber stopped them. "No Zer and Necro. This isn't our fight." Oh so the shiny Riolu's name is Necro. Well, I guess its better that they stay back so they don't get hurt.

To my friends and those who have fallen to Organization XIII, I will make sure that Xheanort is stopped. I will make sure that he doesn't cause anymore pain to anyone. Even though my friends aren't with me, their power is still with me in my heart. I am not alone. Even if something happens to Link and Sorcha, I am not alone. But I will make sure that they aren't harmed and that no one else will be harmed by this mad man EVER AGAIN! "YOU WILL BE DEFEATED XEHANORT!"

-To be continued-

Big cliffhanger. Sue me hahahaha! Well, I hope this was enjoyable. The battle shall continue in the next battle. We know that Sorcha affected Edge's power with her fire, but what has Link done to boost Edge's power? Find out next time. Bye!


	16. Epilogue

Hello again readers. Final battle! Lets get this started! ENJOY! Chapter is not as long as I hoped it would be, but I got to end it. By the way, if I was to have a boss battle music for this, it would be, Lucario's theme: Resonating Wave.

* * *

-POV change: Link-

I stood ready with my Metal Claws exstended. Sorcha had her fire wand out and Edge had his keyblade ready. Xehanort, in his huge, weird, dragon form, shot out a blast of, what looked like black pointed his keyblade at the fire and his scarf got engulfed into a blue fire and his keyblade shot out a blue beam, bushing back against Xehanort's fire. I got pretty amazed as to what Edge was doing. I didn't know he could do that. Course, Edge's attempt to push back wasn't working. I could sense that the blue beam had his aura in it. So a plan hatched in my head. I went over to Edge and place my paws on his shoulder, pushing some of my aura into him. That seemed to work since Edge's beam got bigger and soon, was pushing back against the black fire. The beam hit Xehanort and kocked him over. If only he was where we were, he would of fell off the mountain. Oh! Thats it!

"Edge, we need to get around him. If we do that beam thing again, we can send him over the edge of this mountain and end this!" Edge nodded to what I send and we attempted to run around him. However, he noticed this and quickly slammed his tail down, blocking our path and quickly got back up. Dang it! "Great... You could of told us the plan without talking so loud!" "Sorry Sorcha." I must of told them the plan so loud that Xehanort heard it. DANG IT. Edge ran at Xehanort, who shot out little spurts of black fire. Edge managed to narrowly dodge the attack and jumped up high at Xehanort. However, Xehanort took on of his claws and smacked Edge right back down to the ground and pinned him there. "Edge!" I ran at Xehanort to release his hold on Edge. I shashed at the arm that was hold Edge down, but it seemed that it did nothing. Xehanort then shot a burst of fire at me but I dodged it by hidding around his arm.

"Don't worry Edge. I'll get you freed." "Grr.H-How?" "Sorcha!" I got Sorcha's attention and I pointed up at Xheanort's face. She got the idea and started firing off Psybeams and Flamethrower attacks. "Wait here Edge." "Like I have a choise!?" I ran up behind Xheanort. Maybe he has some kind of weakness? I didn't spot any weaknesses, so I went for an obvious one. His face. I took a few steps back and used Bone Rush. I ran foward towards Xehanort and used my Bone Rush to pollvolt up his back, using the momentum and speed to run up his back un til I reached his neck. I then quickly noticed a weird purple gem on the back of his head and went for tha, thinking it might be his weak spot. When I got close to it, I was correct. His gem gave off a weird, dark feeling. Making me have a feeling of dread. I exstended my Metal Claws once again and went to attack the gem.

When my Metal Claws hit it, Xehanort roared in pain. When he did that, his tail quickly shot up and wrapped itself around me, lifting me off of him and then drilled me straight into the ground, causing my head to go into the ground. I felt a pair of paws grab me and pull me out of the ground. I felt a little dizzy and my vision was blurry. "Link, are you okay?" I heard Sorcha ask me. "Y-Yeah...Im okay. Wait...why is there two of you?" "Yep. Your vision is messed up." Sorcha said. I can't help it. My head was drilled into the ground. After a while, my eyes went back to normal and I could make things out clearer. I seen Edge fighting Xehanort and dodging his black fire attacks. Guess I freed him. He got knocked back over to me and Sorcha when he got hit by one of Xehanort's arms. "Edge." I said, my voice a bit lower. "I seen a gem on the back of his head. That is his weak spot." "Got it."

He got back up and went to run at him. I, however, grabbed his arm. "Don't recklessly run into danger without a plan." "Well then, what did you have in mind?" I thought for a moment and then came up with a plan and told Edge and Sorcha. We got into position, signaling Sorcha to start. "Hey Xehanort! Bet you can't touch this!" She taunted, taking Xehanort's attention away from us. Edge and I used Extreme Speed and scaled up Xehanort's dragon body. I then noticed that Sorcha started firing Psybeams at Xehanort, making sure that the attention is off of us. When we made our way up towards the back of the neck, I pointed out Xehanort's weak spot. Edge to his keyblade and slammed down as hard as he could, causing the gem to crack a bit in the middle. I followed up with my Metal Claws, causing more damage to his weak spot. He roared in more pain and knocked us off of him with his tail. Edge and I managed to land on the ground without too much damage.

I started to think that Xehanort was getting tired and irratated at this because he started trying to crush up with is big claws. We managed to dodge these attack with ease, but that didn't last long as Xehanort surrounded Edge with a ring of black fire, keeping him from getting away. I wanted to help him, but Sorcha and I couldn't do a thing. Xehanort grabbed Edge and slammed him against the side of the mountain and pinned him there. After a few seconds of stairing at Edge, he started repeatingly slamming Edge against the wall. We wouldn't be able to get to him fast enough, so I don't know whay to do. After one slam, Xehanort dropped Edge, causing him to slide down the mountain till he hit the ground, laying down on his side. Sorcha and I went to run over to him, but Xehanort's action caused big rocks to fall and land on Edge, burying him under the rocks. "Edge! NOO!"

-POV change: Edge-

I found myself in a dark area after I found myself getting buried under huge rocks. I soon seen a bright light in front of me. It was bekoning to me, causing me to starting walking towards it. But then I was stopped by a white, bright figure. "Your time has not come yet, my child." "A-Arceus?" "Yes. You have a job to do in the mortal world. I will be sending you back, where you can continue your job. You have yet to use one of your friend's power that he has lend you. You must use it now." Link's added power. "But how? What is his added power." "A added power of protection and power. Now, go. Your friends are waiting for you." I soon got blinded by a bright light and soon found myself back under the rocks that fell on me. "Wow. I just died." I soon felt an added power in myself and soon, I found myself with a second keyblade in my other paw. This keyblade looded like it was made out of pure aura, which felt like Link's aura.

-POV change: Sorcha-

Xehanort turned his attention towards Link and I. Link stood in front of me with his Metal Claw extended. "I hope Edge is alright." "I don't know. I can't sense his aura and nothing could survive a disaster like that. We are on our own. Cyber and them are here, why don't they help us?" "They probably think this is our fight Link. We have to respect that." Course, to heck with that, but it doesn't matter. All of a sudden, a bright blue light came from the pile of rocks that landed on Edge, but the light soon died down. After a few seconds, he rocks burst into pieces and out came Edge. He's alive! "Whoa. He has another keyblade!" Link said. "And I can feel my aura from his other keyblade." Waiy, Link's aura is coming from that keyblade? That must be his added power, just like with me adding more power into his fire attacks.

He also had a yellow light eminating from him. He walked over in front of Link and I, then said, "You brought too much pain and suffuring to this world. You have overstayed your welcome. Its time for you to leave!" And rushed at Xehanort with two keyblades this time. Xehanort fire more blasts of black fire at him, but Edge raised his other keyblade at it and created a shield, ushing through the attack, then jumped ul and smacked Xehanort in the head, sending him crashing into the side of the mountain, allowing Link and I to run around him so we could follow through with our first plan. Sending him off the edge of the mountain. Edge landed back down on the ground and Xehanort tried hitting Edge with his claw, but Edge brought both of his keyblades up and blocked the attack. Amazing! The force of the attack caused the rocky ground to crack from the force. Edge then shot out a huge blue beam at Xehanort and that caused a good bit of damage to Xehanort, causing him to roar in pain.

Whatever caused Edge to use his full potential, Im glad it happened. Now we can end this for good. "Keep going Edge!" I cheered for him, but he didn't respond. Not even a smile. He just kept a straight face. Edge the ran up along the side of the mountain with great speed. Xehanort blasted black fire at him, but Edge's beam shot cut through that and hit Xehanort, causing him to be disorianted. Edge then jumped off the side of the mountain and, once again, smashed his keyblades right into the gem on the back of Xehanort's head, and we then seen the gem's shaddered pieces go everywhere. Edge then landed on the back of Xehanort's neck and ran up to his head, jumped off, turned his body so it was facing Xehanort while in mid-air and pointed his keyblades at him while saying, "BEGONE!" and unleashed a blue beam, ten times its origonal size. The power from that attack was so great, that it punched right through Xehanort's body. After Edge landed back on the ground, we all watched to make sure that this will stop Xehanort for good.

Xehanort's body began to disappear, slowly. After a few seconds...he was gone. A few Heartless then sprang out of nowhere, but then quickly disappeared. Edge's body then went limp and got caught by Link. Edge's eyes were closed for a few seconds, then opened back up. "Is...is it over?" "I... don't know. Maybe." A portal then opened up. "Mister Yen Sid!" Edge said as he stood back up. "Yes Edge. Everything is fine. Xehanort has been defeated and all of the corrupted worlds has been freed from the darkness's control. All thats to you and your friends." "Thats great to hear. But what about my other friends?" Shadow, Hunter, and Rose soon appeared from behind Yen Sid and stepped out of the portal. "These three said that some being by the name of Arceus came to them and saved them. They appeared in Hollow Bastion." Well at lease they were okay. "Rose!" "Edge!" Edge and Rose hug each other effectionatly. "You did it Edge. Im so happy." "I know Rose. Now we can do something I wanted us to do for a long time." "Whats that?" Edge kissed Rose and said, "To start a family." "Oh Shadow. I think theres a certain someone who wants to greet you." "If it isn't Ahriman, then Im not-" "Just follow this light. Im sure you would want to follow it."

Yen Sid raised his hand and greated a ball of light and followed it. "Oh and Edge. With ehat you have done, you have deserved the title of a Keyblade Master. If you would like, you can come back with me and learn more on how to use your keyblade better." "Im sorry, but Im gonna have to respectfully decline your offer. This is my home and I don't want to leave it." "Very well." "Also, I don't want anything yo do with this gem anymore." Edge took off his gem and handed it over to Yen Sid, along with his scarf, but he took his Mega Stone off of it. "Keep them as a gift from us." "Well, then at lease take back this gem." "How about I do this." Yen Sid raised his hand at the gem and it got surrounded by a light, then the light quickly died down. "There. Now your keyblade abilities have been taken away. However, if Xehanort ever returns, you will be called to help." "Alright."

Cyber, Cybera, Zero, and Necro then came over and Yen Sid then said, "Ah. You four. I have news for you." "What is it?" "I have created an alternat world for you four and all of the robot Pokemon that have been reprogrammed by Dr. Remes." "Dr. Remes?" I asked and Cybera then said, "My and Zero's creator." "Ah." Yen Sid then said, "With the help of Dr. Remes, he will be able to help if you guys need it in your world. Also Edge, I have given you the ability to create a portal to there alternate world, so you can visit them anytime you wish." "Thank you." "Well then, if thats it, will you four please follow me." Yen Sid said to Cyber, Cybera, Zero and Necro. "Take care." I said. "You too." Zero and Necro said as they stepped through the portal.

"Now what?" Link asked. "Now..." Edge started as he grabbed Rose's paw. "...we live our lives." "I couldn't agree more." Link said. "Lets stay in contact, alright?" Link said. "Yes. And if we have kids, lets make sure they become friends." "That sounds like a great idea." I said. "Guess we will see each other later then." Edge said. "Yep. Take care." "You too."

-POV change: Shadow-

Why did Yen Sid tell me to follow this weird light? It just led me to this cave. Oh well. Maybe I can die here, alone. I walked towards the cave, but then was greeted by a familiar face. "Shadow?" "Ahriman!?" I ran towards him and basically tackled him into a hug. "But...How!?" "Lets just say, after Edge destroyed Cyber, before he repaired himself, my dark energy found its way to Yen Sid and he revived me. He took me here and I've been waiting for you ever since." Yen Sid, Im sorry I doubted you. Thank you. "Now what?" "Now...we live our lives. This cave seems like a great place to stay in, roommate." We walked into the cave. Im so glad that Im no longer alone. I have a friend to be roommates with.

-The End-

Well, I hoped that you guys enjoyed the story. A possible sequel may appear. And I'll be having a bit of help with that to a special friend of mine. Thank you to those who read my story. 16 chapters long. Not bad for my first story. Well. Good bye and my the aura be with you. Bye!


End file.
